And Then My Luck Changed
by cammiezach14
Summary: Cammie Morgan was a normal girl. Well, now she's not. She goes through alot at her new spy school, and encounters new problems. Bex Macey and Liz don't come in until way later. Josh and Dillon are going to be in this. NO DEEDEE! I love zach. Hate Josh.
1. New School, New Faces

I got woken up by my alarm clock, and then rolled off of my bed, and landed on the floor with a big _thud._ I got up, and went to my dresser. I picked out white skinny jeans, and a black t-shirt, and pink converse. I went downstairs, and made myslef some microwavable pancakes, and then put them on a paper towel. Grant slid down the banister, and fell off backwards, and landed on the small table, and it broke. I laughed so hard, my stomach hurt. My mom came out, and just shook her head. "Grant, when will you learn that you don't know how to slide down a banister? How many bruises does that make now? 5?" I laughed even harder at that, and Grant rubbed his back in embarrasment. He just went into the pantry and grabbed a poptart, and walked out of the door, going to his car. "Grant Joel Morgan, come here right now!" Grant came sulking back, and hugged mom, and then went back to his car. I sighed, and then hugged mom, and kissed her on the cheek. "Have a good day at school Cammie." I smiled at my mom, and then said, "I will. Bye!". "Bye!" I ran out to the BMW, and was about to close the door, when mom came out running to it. "Oh, Grant, don't kill you and your sister while you're driving." I laughed, and she laughed too. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, no. Bye mom." He started the engine. Mom was suddenly serious. "I'm not kidding." He shuddered, and then I closed the door. I rolled the car window down. "Bye mom!" She waved back at me, and then Grant pulled out of the driveway, and started down the street.

I couldn't believe it, my first day of being a sophomore! I stepped out of Grant's BMW, and took in the sight of the huge school that I would be attending everyday. Well, not when I was sick, technically speaking. Grant locked the car, and then walked around the car and stood next to me. "Pretty big place they got here." I just nodded in response. "You must be so glade that you have your older brother here with you." I rolled my eyes at him. "You wish! And you're only older than me by 1 minute." We started walking up to the school. "So?" "So, you need to stop saying you're older than me because it gets on my nerves." I retorted. Grant shook his head at me, but didn't say anything more. Once we got inside the building, I started to separate from Grant, because I knew what was going to happen. Everyone was going to rush up to Grant, and push and shove me, and then eventually someone would push me onto the ground, and I would get trampled. I'd be on the ground and no one would even notice the crippled girl lying on the floor. So I'd get up, go to the nurse, and turn out to have a bruised rib. It's happened too many times.

So, I'm just going to start making my exit now. I started fast walking away from Grant, and then when I got around the corner, I relaxed. I patted myself on the back for thinking up that plan, even though it was really small. Instead, I should've slapped myself in the face, because right when I patted my back, someone tackled me, _hard_, and I was crippled girl once again. I'm so stupid. The guy who knocked me over stopped, and looked at me with huge eyes. "Dude, I'm like, so sorry! I didn't see you!" Of course you didn't. He held out his hand, and I took it, getting up slowly. I brushed myself off, and looked at the guy. He had flaming red hair, beaming dark brown eyes, a strong build, and was 6 foot. He had his hair slightly spiked up in the front. "Don't worry. It happens alot." I said to him, and then smiled. He exhaled a deep breath that he must have been holding, his once wild huge eyes were now back to normal, and then smiled too. "You're new here, right?" he asked me. I looked at him astonishingly. "How'd you know?" His eyebrows shot up, and he looked at me like I said that I was a hoboe. "Uh, I've never seen you here before." I blushed, realizing that that was a stupid question. He laughed. "Sorry. When I'm at a new school, I get a little stupid for a while." "It wasn't stupid. If I were in your shoes, I would've asked the same question so, you're cool."

I wiped the back of my hand across my forehead, like I was wiping off sweat and said, "phew!", and he laughed. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Zedekiah." Now that is a cool name. I wish I was named something _that_ cool! Something more cooler than, I don't know... _Cammie. _"I'm Cammie. Well, I gotta go to the office to get my info, so I guess I'll see you." I gave him one last smile, and then turned around, and walked around the corner. I then heard a faint "That's not the way to the office.", and then I turned back around, and went around the corner again, and went to the left. "That's not the right way either.", and then, I just stopped in front of him, and sighed. "Follow me." He simply said, with an amused look on his face. He took me down one corridor, then another, and then we went outside, and into another building, which I'm guessing is where the office was. We went into some doors, and then we went up to a desk, where a lady with strawberry curls, and looked like she was somewere in her 30's. "Hi Mrs. Donnely. This is Cammie Morgan, and she needs her lock combination and her class schedule." Instantly, she handed Zedekiah the info, and he handed it to me. I walked out, and then he came out. "Is there a school guide in this thing?" Zedekiah shook his head. "Nope." "Well, we need to go back to the office and get one, cause I'd get lost in an instant without it!" "No you don't, and no you won't. I'll be your guide."

"That's great and all, but what we don't have the same classes together?" "Here, let me see your schedule." I oppened up the envelope, and fished out my schedule, and handed it to him. He scanned it, and then handed it back to me. "Well, you don't have to worry about that, cause we have all of the same classes." Wow. That's cool. "Cool! So, off to the lockers now, then Math, right?" Zedekiah smiled. "Yeah, I'll show you were it's at. Guess we're going to be locker buddies. Let's go." We walked back to the main part of the school, and headed down one hallway. "Hey Zedekiah?" Zedekiah looked at me. as we walked. "Can I call you Kiah?" He chuckled. "What, is 'Zedekiah' too much of a mouthful?" I shook my head. "No, I just think that Kiah suits you better." He cocked his head to the side, thinking about the name. "Okay, you can call me Kiah." "Cool." Okay, I need to stop saying cool. Like, seriously.

When we got to Math, I sat in the second row from the back, and Kiah sat on my left. On my left, a beautiful girl with perfect blonde hair, and electric blue eyes. She was looking at herself from all angles in her compact mirror. She must have saw me looking at her in her mirror, because she closed her compact mirror and looked at me. I smiled at her. She just looked at me like I was trash, and rolled her eyes. The nerve! Oh well. Everyone isn't sugar and spice and everything nice. I should know that. Now, back to math. "Cammie, take out a piece of paper and a pencil." I looked at him quizzically, but he just motioned for me to do what he said, so I did.

"Morning class! You're in math right now. If you don't have pencil and paper ready right now, detention. Now." Thank God for Kiah! 3 kids gathered their stuff, and headed out of the door, down the hall of shame. I gave Kiah a side glance and mouthed, "Thanks!". He smirked and then mouthed, "No problem". Math was straight up boring. Okay, all of the classes on the first day are boring. To me, anyway. If they're like, so completely awesome and exciting to you guys, that's great. Mr. Origami smells like tobacco, he's ugly, and he just creeps me out. I don't like looking him in the eyes, so I just look at his forehead when I have to talk to him. When math was over, I gathered up my stuff and made my way towards the door. I stopped momentarily to ask Kiah something. "Hey Kiah, you got anything to drink? My throat is killing me!" Kiah went into his back pack, and handed me a Coca Cola. He got a Sprite for himself. "Thanks." I oppened it, and took a swig. I proceded to advance out the door, when the stupid blonde girl came out of nowhere and just shoved me out of the way! "Move loser." Oh, and for all of you blondes out there, you guys aren't stupid. Just her.

Half of the Coke spilled all over my black shirt. "You retard! Watch were you're going! God!" I said to her retreating form. She turned around quickly and glared at me. "What did you say, loser?" I rolled my eyes, and took another swig of my coke. "I don't think I studdered. I said, retard, watch where you are going." She took 2 long strides up to me, and got all in my face. "You'd better watch who you're talking to, bitch." then she walked off. Whatever. Kiah walked up to me, clapping. "Nice! You just told off the most popular girl in the school!" I smiled triumphantly. "It's a good thing you're wearing a black shirt, too." I nodded in agreement, then checked the damage again. It was noticable, but not that much. "Let's just get to our next class." I said to Kiah, and that's exactly what we did. "You'd better be glad that her boyfriend wasn't there with her. He would've messed you up good." I scoffed. "If he did, I would've sued him for a lot. I always have wanted to be a lawyer you know."

When we got to our next class, I sat in the far back, in the corner of the room, so I could sleep. When disaster strikes, I love to go to sleep, wherever I am. So, I just folded my arms, and rested my head in them on the desk, and fell into a dreamy, cozy sleep.

DING! DONG!

There goes the bell. I got up, and walked out of the room with Kiah. We stopped in front of the bathroom. "Uh, Kiah, why are we at the bathroom?" Kiah looked at me, and then shuddered. "Go see for yourself." So, I went into the bathroom and checked the mirror. I had a huge puddle of spit on my right cheek. Once again, thank God for Kiah. I washed the spit off of my cheek, and walked out of the bathroom. Kiah was standing outside of the bathroom. I walked up to him. "Hey Cammie, you think you can find your way to class? I gotta go to the office for something." No. "Sure. See ya." "Bye Cam." He turned, and jogged away. Okay, so I have 2 minutes to use my awesome navigational skills to get to class, so I started running. And then I ran into someone and fell straight on my butt. I picked myself up off of the floor, and looked at the person I bumped into. It was a kid with dark brown hair, strikingly fierce eyes, and a very strong build, and 6 foot 3. Probably the quarterback on the football team. Probably stupid blonde's boyfriend. Oh. Crap. "Did you call my girlfriend a retard?" I shrugged. "So what if I did?" I wasn't scared. Odd. Wait, no, it's probably just part off the normal mood swings from my monthly period. Gosh, I so love it right now.

"I want you to apologize to her, and swear to me that you'll never call her that again." I looked at him like he was crazy. "Ooh, sorry, I'm not a big fan for apologizing and swearing to not do something that I have to do." I hope that made more sense to him than it did to me. "Well, you'd better become one pretty quick. Swear. Now." "No!" He grabbed my arm, tight. I held up my right arm and lifted three fingers, like those boy scouts do when they're being sworn in. "I, Cameron Ann Morgan, swear to never call stupid blonde-" "_Denise_."_ "Denise, _a retard ever again." He let go, and I rotated my left arm, trying to get the hurt to wear off. "Now go to class." I walked past him, and then yelled, "Ever again in the next five minutes!" and ran.

I finally found the class I was supposed to be in, only to be sent to detention for being 10 minutes late. As I sat in the back row of the deserted detention hall, I made a mental list of today's accomplishments so far.

1. I made my first friend at this school, Zedekiah. Kiah for short.

2. I managed to tell off the most popular girl in the school.

3. I met and got assaulted by her boyfriend.

4. I made 2 new enemies.

5. I got my first ever detention.

That's just awesome, isn't it?

Just kidding. It's not awesome _at all_. In fact, it really sucks.

Well, besides the Kiah part. That definetally doesn't suck.


	2. Lunch, and Football, and a Talk

After detention and 4th period, I went to the lunch room, and got a soda. I was not happy. I sat at a lunch table in the middle of the cafeteria with Kiah and Grant. He ditched his group to sit with me and Kiah. "Hey Cam, where were you this morning? After we walked in the school, you were gone!" I rolled my eyes, and chewed my mac and cheese. "Why are you even asking? Everytime we go to a different school, I'm always hangin' out on the floor, being walked over by all of your followers. You never even saw me there, even when you walked on me too!" "Oh stop lying! I never trampled you!" I rolled my eyes. "Forget it. You wouldn't remember a thing, anyways. You only have a 5 second memory span." Kiah was coughing and laughing at the same time. Grant just glared at me, and then stabbed his mac and cheese and shoved it in his mouth. "Oh, Kiah! I just remembered something! This morning I-"

"Called me a retard, and didn't apologize yet like you were told to do." I sighed, put my fork down, and got up from the table, slowly. Just for effect though. I felt like I was about to have this big fight with the queen bee of the school, like they did in movies. Well, I probably was. "What do you want, _Denise_?" I asked her slowly. People were starting to turn their heads towards our direction, trying to see what all the comotion was about. "What do you _think_ I want?" I pretended to think about what she could want. "Oh! You wanted that apology, didn't you!" She rolled her eyes. "Okay. Here goes. Denise, I'm sorry that the doctors dropped you when they saw that you were going to be retarded for the rest of your life. They didn't even want to touch you." Kiah and Grant were laughing their butts off at the moment, and that gave me the courage to push on.

"But that's just not my problem. You have to learn to face life head on." I sat down, and gave Kiah a high 5. Denise had stomped her way off of the scene. "Good one sis! I think that's the first time you've ever stood up for yourself! What's up with that?" "Mood swings." Grant nodded in understanding. "Hey Cammie, are you staying after school to watch me and Grant tryout for football?" Kiah asked me. I shrugged. "Why not? I wanna see Grant beat everyone out there. It was pretty fun to watch back at our old schools. And I'm pretty sure you'll dominate too. Wait, why are they having tryouts so suddenly? Wouldn't they wait for at least the second week of school or something?" Kiah shook his head. "No. I don't really know why they have practice so early. But hey, it works out for us." "Cammie, _you _should try out for football! YOu playYou would like, slaughter everyone!" I violently shook my head. "No way! I am not going to play foot ball against all of those boys! They have alot of muscle, and they'll probably slaughter _me_ very quickly. Thank you very much." Grant rolled his eyes and sighed, but didn't press me on the subject. Good.

* * *

After school

I sat way high up in the bleachers, far away from the diva girls down at the bottom. I saw them starring at Grant and Kiah's butts, which is like, so nasty, and talking about how hot some boys were, and how ugly some boys were, and, well, just talking. And it was a little _too much_ talking for my liking. I mean, I don't want to sit around listening to this: "EHMEGAWD! Grant is like, just _sooooo_ hawt! Look at his butt! It's like, ehmegawd, so _perfect_!" or "EEEEEEEEEEEEK! Ze-de-kiah is like, _sooo_ cute! Do you think he'll go to my party?" and "Eew, look at that blond girl over _there_! She is like, _sooo_ ugly! She's also fat! I hope she doesn't try to sit over here. That wannabe.". I especially didn't favor the last comment. I am so not fat! I work out 24/7 thank you very much! I think I have a decsent enough figure. _Anyways. _The coach blew his whistle, and everybody lined up. Grant was one captain, and Zach was another. Huh. I didn't even see him here. I hope Grant kills him. _Wait a second._

I looked around the bleachers, and sure enough, Denise, a bleach blonde girl, and 3 other blonde girls were sitting on the bleachers that were closest to the football field. I just ignored her. Okay, so now, they were choosing teams. Zach was up first. "Noah."

"Grant." Kiah said. Grant pumped his fist up into the air, and then gave Kiah a powerful high five.

"Brett."

"Elmer."

"Stephen."

And so on. After Zach made his last pick, we were out of players. I moved a few rows down so I could hear better. (still, far away from that group.) The coach started speaking. "Well, we need 1 more player for Zedekiah's team! I am _not_ going to let you guys scrimage eachother if the other team is missing someone!" All the boys looked around, trying to find another guy. And that's when Grant searched the bleachers. And made eye contact with me. I was shaking my head and mouthing, "No. Way." His evil smile grew until it spread across his whole face. The coach saw him. "Why are you smiling like that?" "I know who can be on Kiah's team." I was on my knees on the bench with my hands together, begging him not to say my name. He pointed to me. "My sister." The coach looked at me, and looked like he was actually considering it. Denise's group and the other group looked at me evily. The boys were just staring at me. Well, besides Grant Kiah and Zach. Zach was glaring at me. Grant and Kiah were just smirking. I need to think up a list of ways to get revenge on them. "Hey, can you play?" He hollered up to me. "No, I mean, not real-" "Stop lying! You can too play! Can't she, Zedekiah?" Kiah nodded his head. "She can! Come on down!" I stayed were I was at. The coach waved for me to come. "Come on!" I glared at Grant and Kiah, and walked to them. "I hate both of you." I whispered to them. Kiah just shrugged, and Grant chuckled.

Back to the revenge list. Let's see here:

1. I could die Grant's hair blue.

2. I could shake up Kiah's soda in the morning and video tape it spraying all over him.

3. I could turn off Grant's alarm clock and make him late.

4. I could turn off Grant's alarm clock and wake him up by splashing a bucket of ice cold water on him.

5. I could use the video of Kiah getting sprayed with soda and black mail him into buying me a bunch of candy.

6. Or, I could just spit in their food at lunch time.

Okay, no, that's gross. Forget I even mentioned that one.

"Okay, you all know the positions, am I correct?" He said to everybody, but was looking at me. I just nodded. He clapped his hands really loudly. "Okay then. Captains, give your teamates the position you think they'll play best in, and when you're done, line up." The coach went to the sidelines, and sat down, while everybody recieved their positions. "Cammie, I'm going to trust your brother here. Since he says you're an awesome player, you're the linebacker." I just nodded. When everyone was ready, we lined up. At the end of the game, my team won by 4 points. We had 14, and the other team had ten. I made 5 of those touchdowns. When we finished, the coach told us to sit on the ground. "You really can play, can't you? What's your name?" "Cameron." The coach nodded. "Well, now we're going to run drills, take a break, scrimmage one more time, and then you'll all leave. Now, everyone line up at the end of the field."

* * *

End of practice

When practice was over, all of the girls that made fun of me ran up to Grant and Kiah and surrounded them. I thought it was only like, 5 of them or something, but now there's like, 20 of them. Oh well. Sucks for Grant and Kiah. Hey! This could be part of my revenge! No, never mind. I want them to suffer as long as possible. I pushed my through the "crowd" and shouted to Grant and Kiah over all of the shouting, "I'm going to be in the car!" Grant looked at me then said, "Don't leave me here! Help me out!" I shook my head at him. "Sorry! Gotta go!" then, I pushed my way out again, and went to the BMW.

When I got there, Zach was leaning against the passenger seat door, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you want Zachary?" He smirked, but stayed where he was at. "Let's talk." "But Grant has to get me home. He's coming any minute now." Zach uncrossed his arms, and went to the other side of the car. "I have a feeling he won't be going home with you today." I was about to question him further, but he ran and hid behind the bushes, and I heard Grant and Kiah coming. I just turned around, and waited for them.

"Hey Cammie, I'm staying over to Kiah's house tonight. Can you find someone to take you home instead?" I looked at him dumbfounded.

"Why can't you drop me off at home, and _then_ go to Kiah's house? Or better yet, why can't you just go home with _Kiah_? " He started pouting. "_Because_! If I do that, then I won't have spare clothes to wear! Can you just _please_ find someone else to take you home?" I just gave him a frustrating sigh, and nodded my head. "Whatever. Have fun. Bye Kiah." "See ya Cam!" Grant and Kiah said at the same time.

He waved goodbye, and walked to the drivers seat, got in, and drove off to Kiah's house. Kiah went to his own car, and then he drove away. When they were out of sight, Zach got back up, and walked back over to me.

_How did Zach know that Grant wouldn't be going home with me today? _

"Um, one quick question. How did you know that Grant was going to go to Kiah's house today?" Zach just smirked, and pointed to himself. "Spy." I looked at him like he was crazy. "You mean, eavsdropper?" He shook his head. "No. I mean spy. So anyways, let's get back to that talk. Follow me." I wouldn't have gone with him if he wasn't my only ride home. So, I followed him to hist car, and he started driving to who knows where.

I'm going to have so much fun! Not.

I was feeling uncomfortable. It was a little too silent in the car. Not only that, but he had just kinda assaulted me this morning, _and_ his girlfriend hates my guts. He talked to me like he was my owner or something! Which, I might add, he is not. And just a few minutes ago, he was talking to me all cool and calm and stuff. I will never cease to be confused by boys and their actions.


	3. Still Having a Creepy Talk

**Okay, first of all, I want to say, thank you to everyone who reviewed my story. personally, I would've LUVED more, but I'm glad I got some anyways. Reviews encourage me to write more. Second of all, to the person who asked me 'why I wrote a whole paragraph on her clothes', and that 'it was boring to read', I didn't write a paragraph just her clothes. You might have got mixed up or something. I wouldn't write about just her clothes because 1. I don't care about people's clothes. I just write what I know about them 2. it would be boring for me to read one paragraph about someone's clothes, so I don't write about someone's clothes. **

**But thanks for reviewing anyways. I hope you guys enjoy the chapters to come. But I do need more reviews. Like, seriously. Those make me happy. Bye! **

**-cammiezach14**

* * *

"Where did you learn how to play football like that?" Zach asked me. I just shrugged. "You _almost_ played better than me!" "You know, it's not polite to brag." I told him. "Who's bragging?"

I looked at him. "You are." Then, I turned back to the window. "When did I brag?" "_You almost played better than me!_" Zach just smirked. "Well it's true. You were the second best out there." I sighed. "Can I go home now?" Zach laughed. "No! We still have to talk, remember?" I just sat in silence the rest of the ride.

I fell asleep, but when I felt the car slowing to a stop, I oppened my eyes. We were at a place called Johnson's. I'm guessing it's a diner. Zach turned off his car, and got out. I unbuckled, and got out also. I walked up to the door, and oppened it, and walked inside. I was hoping that it would close in Zach's face, but he caught it just in time. I sighed. "So, where do you want to sit?" I looked around, and saw a booth in the corner. "Over there's fine, I guess." He walked over to it, and sat on the opposite side of me. I guy who looked 16 came to take our orders. He came to me first. He had long blonde hair covering one eye, electric green eyes, and looked kinda strong. "Hey, welcome to Johnson's. I'm Conner. Can I get you anything?" He was staring at me, pencil in and paper in hand. It was a little unatural. "Um, I just want some fries and a coke please." He wrote that down on his little note pad. "Alright then. It'll be right out." He turned to Zach with alot less enthusiasm. "Whadaya want?" Zach smirked, and the guy sighed. Loud. "I want some fries to." He didn't even bother to right that down. "Yeah." He turned back to me. "I'll be right back. And by the way, what's your name?" Okay, this guy is freaking me out. "Can you just get the order? Thanks." He turned, and walked away. I shuddered.

"Hey, sorry about earlier this morning." Zach blurted out. I looked at him, and didn't say anything. "I was kind of angry at the moment. You see, my parents had just died over the summer, and I was having a hard time." I stared at him some more.

"Um, okay. Wow. Uh, I don't really mind about this morning. But I'm, uh, sorry about your, parents." "Why are you studdering?" "Well, that's kind of alot of information to tell someone you've just met." He nodded in understanding. "Ah. Well, I just had to get that off my chest. Thank you for listening." I just stared at him. "Are you high right now?" "No! Why would I be?" "I don't know. I don't know you. You could be a drug dealer for all I know. Or a drug addict that's supposed to be in rehab right now, but decided not to go, or a-" "Enough with the drug talk! I'm not involved with drugs in any way!" I just looked down at my lap. "_If you say so._" I looked up again, and that Conner guy was coming back with my french fries and coke.

"Here you go. One french fry and a coke." "Thank you." I popped the soda open, and started drinking it, when I noticed that Conner hadn't left yet.

_He'll go in a second_

I thought to myslef. But nope, he was still there. I slowly munched on a french fry, watching from the corner of my eye, seeing if he was leaving. Well, he wasn't. He was just standing there, staring at me, with a nasty smile on his face. I didn't like it. At. All. Zach finally spoke up. "Dude, can you leave? And like, bring the french fries I ordered? I can see hers, but I don't see mine anywhere!" He just kept standing there. God, he looked like a molester! I just put down my fry, and stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom." I then walked past him, and fast walked into the bathroom. The creep. I mean, who does that? Just sit and stare at a girl while she eats? Eew!

Zach's POV

I hate Conner. He just stood there like some rapist or something, watching Cammie eat! I mean, who _does_ that? He sat down where Cammie was, and ate one of her fries. I'll have to order her some more fries. "What was that all about?" I asked him, a little annoyed. He just leaned back, and put his hands behind his head, grinning. "Dude, she is _hott_!" I rolled my eyes. "You are such a pervert! You _did not_ need to stare at her like that! What is your problem? You looked like some rapist or something!" He shrugged, and took another one of her french fries. I snatched the plastic bowl away from him. "No I didn't. And I wasn't staring at her. Not her face, anyways." I gagged. "That is so disgusting! What is the matter with you!" I was _really _annoyed now. I mean, _who does that_? He unfolded his hands from behind his back. "Chill bro! I was just kidding! I wasn't staring at her cleavage." I closed my eyes, and counted to ten. "What are you doing here?" He smirked. I frowned. I'm the only one who gets to smirk. Nobody does it right. His just looks, disturbing. "I wanted to see the world's greatest spy's daughter for myself."

"Well, you need to leave. Aren't you supposed to be at Gallagher?" "No. Mr. S. told me to come and help make sure nothing goes wrong, and that the subject is safe at _all_ times. Ms. Morgan is at Gallagher now, and won't be going back to her house. You know what that means?" I sighed, and shook my head. "Sleepover at our house!" I glared at him. "_She_ is not staying at our house. She has to go to Kiah's house. Her mom requested it." Conner sighed. "Whatever. I hate Zedekiah. But I'll still see her at Gallagher." "She won't be at Gallagher because she isn't in danger. You're so stupid." Conner pretended to be hurt. "You're calling your own brother stupid? I'm appalled!" Right after he said that, Cammie walked out. She frowned, and walked over to the table. "Can you move, _please_?" Conner smirked, and scooted farther into the booth. Cammie sighed one more, but sat down beside him. "Are those my fries?" She pointed at the bowl of fries in front of me. I pushed them towards her. "If you ate some, that's okay. I'd understand that you were hungry because _someone_ hasn't brought out your fries yet." She glared at Conner, and began eating her fries. "Well, that someone is on break right now." "And that someone needs to get there nasty hand off of my leg before they get sucker punched." He smirked, and withdrew his hand. "Pervert." We sat in silence for 2 minutes, and 23 seconds. "Okay, well, that was a nice talk. Can we go now?" I got up quickly, and got out of the booth. "Sure. Let's go." I took Cammie's wrist and started pulling her towards the exit, when Conner spoke up. "I need a ride home, bro!" Shit. Cammie tensed, and pulled her hand away. "Take the bus. Come on, Cammie." We quickly walked out of the resturaunt, and got into my car, and we drove off. I will always hate that bastard.

Back to Cammie's POV

Bro? That guy is Zach's BROTHER? Oh god. I had my head against the window. I didn't even get to finish my fries. I am ticked. "Hey, I'm sorry about what happened back there. He can be an asshole sometimes." "I'd really appreciate it if you didn't cuss around me." I told him. He mumbled a quiet "Sorry", and just looked at the road. "You live on Tulane Road, right?" I nodded. "How'd ya know?" He smirked. "Oh, Grant was talking about where he lived to Kiah." "Ah. Listen, I don't blame you for your perv of a brother's actions. Just so you know." "Thanks." "Sure." and that was pretty much all that was said on that long ride to my house. When he pulled into the driveway, I unbuckled, and got out, then shut the door. He smirked, and drove away. Huh. That's a wierd and annoying way to say goodbye. I went inside the house, and shut the door. "Mom! I'm home!" I didn't hear anything. I searched upstairs. No mom. I searched the main floor. No mom. I searched downstairs. No mom. I did find a note though.

_Cammie and Grant_

_I excepted a job at a school in Viginia, and I want you two to go to Zedekiah Greene's house. I've known his parents for a long time. Just pack everything you can in the suitcases in the basement, and go over to his house. His parents know you're coming. I had to leave in order for you two to remain safe. Just know that I love you both._

_Mom_

Mom's gone. Oh my god. Mom left us, and wants us to stay with strangers? How could she do this to us? I know she didn't need the money. She was a lawyer before she quit, and dad was a doctor, so money couldn't be an issue. Maybe she was forced to do it! Oh come on! I sound so childish! Why could she have possibly gone all the way to Virginia for our safety?

Who was out to get her?

Or us?


	4. Mom Leaves, We Move, Grant's Hissy Fit

**Okay, first of all, I thank these people:**

**Stephanie-Anne/ ****mrs. goode/ ****zammie4ever/ ****KatieKakes / ****Giggelsrocksodoi/ hearts4ever/ SilverGoldsun - .Day./ soccergirl121/ hm**

**for reviewing for this story. I like the reviews with the ninja stuff. that was funny. Well, here's the next chapter for ya. Hope you enjoy it! **

**p.s. 2 katieKakes: I went to google and looked up names that started with Z for boys and there were a lot of common names, so when I saw Zedekiah, I fell in love with it. I don't know where the nickname Kiah came from. I just thought of it, and used it. Thank you for the ninja idea. I just might use it. **

**Now, enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

I didn't know what to do, so I just went up to my room, and layed on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I wasn't going to cry, cause I knew my mom wasn't dead. But seriously, she could've at least gave me a call!

_beep beep beep_

Huh, there goes my phone. I picked it up, and looked at the caller I.D.

there was no phone number. I answered it.

"Hello?" "Cammie?" I gasped. That was like, fast. "MOM! Where are you at? What do you mean that we're in danger? Are you in danger? Are you okay? Why do we have to go to Kiah's house to live? How do you even know his name? How do you know his parents? Why did you leave? Why did you-" "Cammie, let me speak. Okay, I'm in Rosville, Virginia. No, I'm not in danger. I'm okay. You need to go to Zedekiah's house to live because I know his parents. I know his name because I knew his parents. The other two questions are classified." Classified? _Classified?_ "Classified?" for the third time. "Yes. I can't tell you. You know, secret-" "I know what classified means mom. But why do I have to stay with Kiah?" "Well, where else are you going to stay? You don't have a job. You can't pay the bills. " She's got a point there. "Why don't you want to stay with Zedekiah? Is he mean?" "No. I was just wondering. Hey! Can I stay in a hotel and Grant stays at Kiah's house?" I heard mom laugh. "Good idea, but no. You're staying with the Greene's." "Fine. Hey mom, when will we see you again?" "Not soon, hopefully." WHAT? "You don't want to see me?" "I do, but I don't. Look, I can't explain this to you right now. I want you to pack everything you can, and go over to their house. No arguments. They already know that you guys are staying at their house. Well, not Zedekiah, but Mrs. Kara and Mr. Lance know. Okay, I gotta go. I love you. Tell Grant I love him too. Bye." "But mom!" she already hung up. Crap.

Why couldn't she explain it to me? This is just so freakin confusing.

I packed everything of mine in about 2 big suitcases, well, clothes, shoes, and things like that. And, it took 4 suitcases to fit all of Grant's things. When I was done, I called Grant on his cell. On the 3 ring, someone answered. "Hello?" It was Kiah. I heard someone yelling at what sounded like a t.v. with surround sound. Grant. "Uh, Kiah, can you pick me up please? I'm at my house. Oh, and bring Grant too, please." "Sure." Kiah set the phone down somewhere, and I heard retreating footsteps. "Hey Grant, we gotta go and pick up your sister!" "Leave her! We'll get her later!" I rolled my eyes. "But we have to go now! We can't leave her!" "Oh, yes we can! come on! U.S. is about to score a goal!" "Grant!" "You go pick her up!" Kiah came back to the phone, and picked it up. "He won't go. Is it okay if I just come?" "I don't care. See ya." "Kay. Bye." He hung up. I have to get Grant twice now. Once for the football thing, and now for this.

* * *

When Kiah got here, I oppened the door, and let him in. "Hey Kiah. Can you help me get Grant's suitcases in car?" He shrugged. "Okay. Are these two his?" He pointed to my suitcases. "Oh no. Those are mine. Those four," I pointed to the for suitcases over by the steps. "are his. I have less things than him." "Ah. Well, yours can go in the trunk, while I put Grant's things in the back seats." I grabbed my suitcases, and put them in the trunk. "What are all of these for?" "Oh, Grant and I are coming over for an extended sleepover." He stopped, and looked at me. "_Excuse me?_" I sighed. "We're going to be living with you guys." He nodded. "Okay. Just make sure Grant isn't yelling at the t.v. all week." "I won't garuntee anything, but I'll try." When we got the last suitcase in the car, I got in the passenger seat, and Kiah got into the driver's seat, and he rode off to his house.

I'm surprised he didn't ask me why we were going to be living at his house. He's not nosey. I appreciate that. It's a good quality. When we got to his house, I was like, stunned.

Okay, Kiah must be rich or something, cause I sure as heck don't have a huge, rich green lawn completed with 1 huge fountain, and benches off to the side in front of my house. I mean, do you? If you do, then you're rich, and I envy you, and probably always will. In a good way. The house was like, 4 freakin stories! And the house next door was too! I thought he lived in a normal house, like everyone else in the neighbor hood. Well, that's a big N-O. The house, or should I say mansion, was freakin big and beautiful. I love my mom.

"Okay, you like, freakin live _here_?" He blushed, and shrugged. "I guess. It's not a big deal." "Oh, yes it is. This is awesome!" "Thanks." I took a little more time gaping at the house. And a little more. And a little more. Okay, I might be over doing it. "Uh, wanna go in now?" I snapped out of my daze. "Sure."

After I was done gaping at his house, we brought in the suitcases. I walked over to Grant. "Grant, get off of the couch, and bring up all your suitcases." Grant didn't move. I turned the t.v. off. "Grant. Help. _Now_." Grant sighed really loud, but got up. "Fine." He stopped and looked at the suitcases. "Why are all of those suitcases here?" "Because mom told me that we had to live with Kiah now. She found a job in a place called Roseville, and said it's not safe for us to be with her or something. Just get the suitcases." He shrugged, and grabbed 2 of his suitcases.

"Kiah, grab the other two, will ya?" Kiah grabbed the last two, and walked into the elevator. Yeah, they had an elevator, with seats. Pretty rich. I followed them. "Okay, everyone, pick a room. Doesn't matter if it has stuff in it. Mom and dad's room are on the top floor." I looked into the first room. It was pretty small, so I went on to the next room. It was pretty big, and had 2 glass doors that led to a balcony. One wall was white, one wall was pink, one wall was blue, and the other wall was yellow. The bed was queen sized, had 2 huge white pillows, 3 smaller blue pillows, yellow covers, and a pink thingy folded in half at the bottom of it. There was also a huge walk in closet, a mahogany desk, at least 6 small built in lights on the ceiling, a plasma flat screen on the wall across from the bed, and a poster of Brittany spears in revealing clothes, David Beckham in only underwear, Robert Patterson almost naked with Kristen Stuart, and Miley Cirus in booty shorts. I loved it. Well, not the posters. I hate them. Those have _got _to go. "I call this one!" I ran into it, and jumped onto the bed. Grant looked in, and started whining.

"No fair! I want this one!" I looked at him like he was crazy. "_W__hy?_" "Cuz it's so big and roomy! And it has a balcony! Get out! This one's mine!" I shook my head and laughed. "It's also yellow and blue and pink and white! No way! I saw it first, and I was in it first. Plus, my stuff is in here." Grant started having a fit. Just like him, too. I had to get this on tape. I pulled out my iPhone, and started recording the scene. "No fair! I want this room!" I was laughing alot now. "Grant, shut up! You look like some five year old!" He wouldn't shut up. "NO! I WANT THIS ROOM! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT! I'M OLDER!" "Yeah, by 1 minute. Seriously, shut up! Do you hear yourself?" Grant pulled my suitcases out of the room, and rolled on the floor, stamping his feet, and beating his fists on the ground. "Ah! I. Want. This. Room! You can't have it! It's mine! Get out! I'll tell mom!" I so cannot believe this is all on tape. Hey, I could blackmail him with this! Good one, Cam. "Kiah! Come quick! Grant's having a hissy fit!" Kiah came running in, and started laughing at Grant with me.

"Oh my _god_ Grant! What the freak are you doing?" "I wanted this room!" "Dude, there's one just like it down the hall!" Grant suddenly stopped, embarrassed. "Oh." That caused me to laugh even harder. And I was _still_ taping this! Wow. I love my brother. Grant quickly put my stuff back in the room, and darted down the hall. When Kiah and I stopped laughing, I pressed the stop button, and labled the video, "**Grant Morgan, Having A Hissy Fit**". "Did you get the whole thing on video?" "Yes, yes I did." He smirked, and gave me a high five. "Awesome. Well, I'm going to get out and see how Grant's doing. Tell me when you're done." "Kay." "Oh, and we're having our neighbors over for a barbeque. Be on your _best_ behavior." Then, he walked out of the door.

What does he mean, be on my best behavior? Ah well. I unpacked my shoes, put them in the big walk in closet, and hung my jackets and things like that up. Then, I folded my pants and shirts up, and put them in drawers. Then, I put my socks into the drawer at the bottom. I put my suitcases under the bed, and went down the hall to Kiah and Grant. I leaned on the door frame, and crossed my arms. "So. Grant. How's the room?" Grant glared at me. "Shut up." I chuckled. "Okay, wanna tour the house now?" I nodded. "Yes!" "Uh huh!" Kiah walked out of the door, and we followed. We stayed on this floor first.

Okay, so here's what's in his house.

Well, on this floor.

He has a game room, with plasma's all over it, and bean bags, and a mini fridge, 3 bed rooms, mine, his, and Grant's, he has a reading room/studying room with tables, and rolling chairs, (the library is downstairs) a computer room next to it with Mac's, and a huge bathroom with a shower, a seperate bathtub, and a sauna. On the next floor, or, actually it's more like half a floor, a loft. It has steps, and it's just his parent's room, and another bathroom. On the main floor, there's the kitchen, the living room, and a bathroom. In the living room, there's a huge flat screen t.v. with blue ray, and on demand, the carpet is snow white, there's a huge mahogany brown couch in front of the t.v., and a recliner mathching the couch.

Downstairs, there was a large gym with a backetball court, two basketball goals, and an equipment room, and showers.

W-O-W!

"Okay, I'll show you guys the outside of the house later. Now, it's time to eat. Mom and Dad are already in the back, and so are the neighbors. Hope you're hungry." Grant rushed out of the back door. "He's a greedy pig. You'll need to get used to it." Kiah waved it off. "That's cool. Let's go and meet the neighbors." "Kay." He walked out of the backdoor, and I followed.

"Crap."


	5. Barbequing with the neighbors

"Hey! What's up?" Oh. My. God. _Conner_ is Kiah's _neighbor_? Even worse, _Conner's my_ neighbor? Once again, Oh. My. God. He walked over to me. "Hey, I'm going to go see Grant for a bit. I'll be right back." Kiah said, and then he left. Oh god. "Hey there! I didn't catch your name last time. What was it?" I put on a smile. I had to be on my best behavior. If he ticks me off, then I can do something to him. But not yet. "Cammie." He nodded. "Cammie. Cool. So, you've met my brother, Zach, right?" BROTHER? "Sure. I've met him. We go to school together." "Oh yeah! He mentioned you before, too. It was something about you playing _football_?" I blushed, and looked at my feet. "Yeah. I was kinda forced to do it."

"Okay. Well, sorry if we kinda got off on the wrong foot." Okay, what is up with Zach and Conner and apolagies? "That's okay. I got over it." Sort of. "Good. Well, let's eat!" We went over to the grill, grabbed a plate, and got our food. I got a hamburger, french fries, and some ice tea. I sat down on the grass with Conner, Kiah, and Grant. "Hey Conner, where's Zach?" He swallowed. "Oh, he'll be here. He just had to go get something from the store." I nodded. "Okay." Just at that moment, Zach came from around the side of the house. He waved. "Hey guys." He grabbed some food, and came over and sat with us.

He sat next to me and Conner. "So, Zach, are you guys the same age or something?" Conner and Zach both shook their heads. "No, he's a junior." "Okay. Hey, where are your parents?" After I asked this, Zach seemed to shut down, and he just stared at his plate. "We don't have any." We all stopped eating. "Wow, man. I'm sorry." Grant said. Kiah whistled. "I'm so sorry!" They both shrugged. "So, do you live with an uncle, aunt, grandparent?" "We live with our Godfather." Me, Kiah and Grant nodded. I heard a beeping, and then Conner puched a button on his watch. "Damn it! I gotta go to work!" I winced at the cuss word. Conner got up, and put his plate in the trash can. "See ya guys! Bye Cammie!" he said, and then he jogged back around the side of the house.

I finished eating my dinner in silence. Mostly because Grant and Kiah were discussing stuff about football, and I didn't want to be a part of that. Also, I was thinking. Thinking about why mom was keeping so many secrets from me. Thinking about how she just suddenly took a job thousands of miles away from California. About how she didn't even mension it to us. About how both Zach and Conner seem to always have a different personality, and when they're using the bad one, they always apologize after the fact. I had alot to think about.

"Cammie, can I speak to you please?" Zach asked. I shrugged. "Sure." He got up, and lended me a hand. I took it, and he pulled me up. He led me to the other side of the house, which was a long way from the backyard. When he stopped, he told me to sit, so slowly, I did. He sat across from me. "You wanna sit with me and a couple of friends tomorrow at lunch?" Uh...

"Um, does 'your friends' include Denise?" He shook his head. "She sits with 'the squad' somewhere off campus." "Sure. But, uh, is that the only reason why you brought me back here? It's a long walk from the backyard to over here, you know. If that is the reason why you brought me back here, I will slap you." Zach chuckled. "No, that is not the reason why I brought you back here. I brought you back here because I wanted to tell you something that I think you might need to know." "Oh. Uh, okay, what is it?" Zach leaned in closer. "It's like, really secret, though." I nodded. "Okay. I'm good at keeping secrets. Do tell." He leaned in a little closer. 7 inches away from my face. "I will, but you _can not_ tell _anyone. _Period." I nodded slowly, indicating that I got it. "I get that part. What is the secret?" He leaned in more. 5 inches away from my face. "But, if you tell anyone, you. Are. Dead." I rolled my eyes. "Did I not just tell you that I got it?" He nodded. "Yeah." "Well, let me tell you again. _I got it_!" He nodded again. "I'm sure you do, but just to make sure if you don't," He leaned in so close, he was only 3 freaking inches away from my face. "Don't. Tell. Any. One." Crap. I'm trapped between him and the wall. "Zach, have you ever heard of the words 'personal space'?"

He put his index finger against my lips, indicating for me to be quiet. "Shh!" So, I shut up. "Okay, now, what I'm about do to you and tell you is pretty big, and very hard for me to do and say, and you probably won't be able to process it for about 4 to 5 hours or so, and will be in a state of shock for a while. And I _am not _going to repeat this again. So, now that I've said that, pay attention, and do not faint or scream or anything, or I'll have to knock you out." I just stood still like a rock, and silent like one too. I didn't even know I could do that! Cool! Wait, focus Cammie. You heard the boy, he's not going to tell you again. Stop talking to yourself! That's not helping you concentrate at all!

Zach moved in one inch more, only 2 inches away. Okay, this was a little _too_ intense for me to handle. He held my face in his hands, and stared into my eyes, like, really deep. "Okay, I want you to close your eyes." I did. Wait, Oh. My. God. Is he going to KISS _me?_ As in, me, Cameron Anne Morgan? It's only been one freakin day! I didn't know he liked me _that_ much! Oh My God! My first kiss! Is he going to pour out his heart to me, and admit his deep love for me that he's had for about 12 hours? "Brace yourself." And, I did. I could feel his breath warm against my face. "I..." I. I WHAT? "I'm pregnant." He's pregnant? Oh my god! I can't believe i- wait. Oh my god. I'm so stupid. He's so stupid. I oppened my eyes, and kneed Zach in the place where it counts the most. He was on the ground, grabbing himself, shrivled in pain, and laughing like a mad man. I glared at him so hard, I could have killed him. Well, if glares could actually kill people. "YOU JERK! You brought me all the way out here, and made me go through all of that, just to tell me that you're _PREGNANT_? Ugh! What is your problem?" I started stomping off towards the backyard. He almost stopped laughing. Almost.

"Cammie, wait, that was a joke! That wasn't what I was gonna tell you!" "You can take it, and shove it." I said without turning back. I heard him jogging to catch up with me. I started jogging to. He grabbed me by the arm, and turned me around. "Okay, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that." "No, you shouldn't of!" I tried getting out of his grip. Crap it! He has a grip like iron! "No, really, I'm sorry. Stop struggling. God. Okay, here's what I was really gonna tell you. What did you think I was gonna tell you?" I still didn't stop struggling. "I thought you were going to tell me and show me something important and something that you don't tell someone else about! I thought you were gonna..." "You thought I was gonna _kiss you_?" I shook my head violently. "NO!" "Well, anyways, that's not what I was gonna tell you." "What, you're having twins? Are you gay? Are you-" "A spy." Okay, now I stopped struggling, and gapped at him. "Spy?" He let go of me. I shut my mouth, and rolled my eyes. "Oh, that's what you where going to say. Spy. Zach, you don't know when to quit, do you?" He fiercely shook his head. "No, I'm not kidding, Cammie! Really, I'm a spy, and I know why your mom went to teach at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Women." Huh, so that's where she went. "And why you and Grant would be in danger if she stayed here with you." I just stared at him, in shock. "You know all of that stuff?" He nodded, solemnly. "And I wish I didn't, but you can't go back in time and change your life."

"Woah. Can you like, do a cool karate move for me?" He looked at me like I just announced that _I _was pregnant. (with a shocked expression) "You're not surprised or anything that I'm a _spy _and that I can kill you right now in only 6 seconds?" I took one step back from him. "Don't get me wrong, I'm shocked about the killing the, or more afraid, but not shocked at you being a spy. That's awesome. Where can I be one?" Zach shook his head, and laughed. "It's not that easy, though. It's rough, and people can die." I waved my hands dissmissing that part. "I know that, but why are you _telling_ me?" He shrugged. "Well, the Circle is gonna find you soon anyways, so I figured you should know. And, you should know that your mom and dad are spies. Or, he was a spy." My eyes got really big. "MY DAD WAS A SPY? AWESOME!" Zach grabbed me, and put his hand over my mouth. "Cammie, shut up! You can't yell that kind of stuff out whenever you want! God!" "Zach, get off of me! You have some serious space issues! God!" Zach looked left and right, and then picked me up, and slung me over his shoulder, making sure that I didn't struggle too much. "ZACH! PUT ME DOWN!" "Cammie, shut up or I'm going to test out the new Kung fu move I learned in P and E that includes breaking bones." That shut me up for sure. He went to his house, unlocked the door, and dumped me on the floor, and shut the door, locking it. "OW! What the heck! Don't you know how to put someone down _gently_? I'm not that heavy! God!" Zach apologized. "Sorry about that. I'll make it up to you later, just come on." He led me down some steps down to his basement, and into a cool room that was made up of stainless steal walls, and doors. The table was glass, and the mini fridge was stainless steal too.

"We needed a place to talk where there would be no inturuptions, and where I know we're safe. Okay. What do you want to do?" I thought that over. It didn't take me long to think about what I wanted to do though. "Self defense! Karate! Aikido! Ju Jitsu! Judo! Kung Fu! Kick Boxing!" Zach laughed. "Okay, I'll teach you everything I know. But not now, of course. How about you come here after school everyday, and I'll teach you for 3 hours. Does that sound good?" I was so excited, I was practically jumping! "YES! I'm gonna know mixed martial arts! Cool! I'll be able to beat Grant up!" Ooh, that'd be a good way to get revenge for football try-outs! "Wait, you can't beat anyone up, except me, kay?" "Why?" "Cuz no one else knows about the whole 'spy business', remember?" I made a big "O" with my mouth. "Oh yeah. Well, you have lots of video games, right?" He nodded. "Why?" An evil grin spread across my face. "Do you have 'Halo 3', by any chance?" He smirked, and grabbed the game out of the cabinet on the left. "I am so gonna win." He tossed me a controler for the PS3. "Oh, we'll see about that. We will see"

Zach's POV

After we played a lot of Halo 3, and ate a bunch of snacks, Cammie fell asleep. I looked at the stainless steal digital clock on the wall. OH SHIT! It was 1:56 in the morning! Wouldn't Mr. and Mrs. Green have called for her back by now? Oh well. I guess she's crashing here tonight. I am_ not_ carrying her all the way to her house . It's a really long way, I'm tired, the sprinklers come on at 2, and besides, who's gonna play Halo 3 with me in the morning? I cleaned up all of the junk food and crap, put up Halo 3 for the night, and picked up Cammie really gently. I put her on my bed, which is like, the sofest bed in this house, and tucked her under the covers. She reminds me of Denise when she's asleep here, except she looks alot more innocent, and isn't naked. I went into my drawers and found my smallest pair of jeans, and a bright blue t-shirt, some socks, and a belt from when I was 12 that I didn't even know I had until I looked, and put them on the end of the bed. I brushed my teeth, and put on my p.j.'s. I took off the shirt, cuz 1, I don't like wearing it, and 2, it's the manly thing to do.

Oh yeah, Conner's back from work. Forgot about that. I just hope he doesn't find out that Cammie's still here. He'll probably try to rape her or something. I'll turn on my alarm system. That way, if he comes in, it'll taze him with a built in tazer. I don't want him anywhere near her. 1, Mrs. Morgan will kill me if her daughter turns up pregnant with _my _brother's child, when I was here. 2, Mr. Solomon will come visit me in heaven and kill me again for letting my brother get his best friend's wife's daughter pregnant (it's a handful, I know), and 3, I just don't like the idea of him with her. It creeps me out. Don't know why, but it does. Well, I'd better set up that alarm now. Zach out.


	6. Ramen Noodles and a Fight

Cammie's POV

Oh wow! My bed is _way_ softer than I thought it was! Huh. I oppened my eyes. _Oh_! That's why the bed is so soft! It's not mine! Wait, am I still at Zach's house? I looked around for a clock, and when I found one, I read the time. 6:12. Oh my god! I fell asleep! And he carried me up here to, where I'm guessing is his room. Wow. That's alot of hospitality for a stranger. Or, almost a stranger. Wait, what are those? I got out of the covers, and looked at the clothes that were on the end of the bed. There was a note on them, too.

_Hey Cammie. Here are some clothes. I'll take you to school today. _

_The shower is in the room right across from mine (the one your in)._

_Eat whatever you want from the fridge. _

_-Z_

I took the clothes, and went into the shower. Since I wasn't the one paying the bills, and I had alot of time before I had to leave for school, I was gonna take as long as I wanted.

Zach's POV

I woke up, changed, went into my room. The bed was all messed up, and Cammie wasn't in there. I had heard the shower running earlier, so I knew that was her. Conner doesn't take as many showers. When he does, it's never in the morning. I went downstairs, and fixed myself breakfast. I made pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sausage, and ramen noodles mixed with the little seasoning packet, and jelly and peanut butter, and mixed them up really good. Yes, I eat chicken ramen noodles with jelley and peanut butter. Don't judge me. When I was finished, I figured that Cammie would probably be hungry, so I made the same things for her, and put some apple juice and orange juice on the table. I put her food at the seat at the other end of the table, and waited for her to get up.

At 7:23, Cammie came down, wearing the clothes I had gave her, and her black Converse from yesterday. She sniffed the air. "Smells good. Is that for me?" She pointed to the food at the empty seat at the other end of the table. "Yeah. Enjoy." She nodded, and sat down. She stared at the ramen noodles. "Ooh! I love ramen noodles! But for breakfast? Really?" I rolled my eyes. "Just eat it." She laughed, and took a fork full of it. She savored the taste in her mouth. "Mmm!" She swallowed. "These are so good!" "Uh, they're just ramen noodles." "And? They're still really good. Do they teach you how to cook at your spy school? If they do, that's good for my mom, cuz she couldn't cook for her life!" She laughed out loud. That wasn't even that funny. She scarfed the whole thing down, and then started pouring herself a glass of apple juice. It was close to the brim of the cup. "Uh, Cammie, don't you think that's enough apple juice?" She looked up at me while she poured. "What are you talking about?" The glass started to overflow. "Cammie, look at what you're doing!" She looked down at the apple juice, and then sat the pitcher down. "Whoops! Hehehe, my bad!" She downed the whole cup down in only 4 seconds! "Wow, did you cook that apple juice too?" Okay, why is she smiling like she just came back from sniffing crack?

"Uh, you seem a little, _happy_ today." She nodded, licking all of the ramen noodle seasoning and jelly and peanut butter off of the bowl. "Today is the last day of school! Who wouldn't be happy? God, this stuff is good!" I was starting to get a little freaked out. "It's not the end of school, Cammie. It's only the second day!" She started scratching her arms. "Um, today isn't friday, Zach. What's wrong with you?" She started frantically scratching her arms. "Cammie, do you have a rash on your arms or something?" She shook her head. "Poison ivy." She started scratching her neck, and her back,her legs, and her face. "Uh, how did you get poison ivy all over your body?" "I fell into an acid pit. Common stuff were I used to live at." I was really freaked out now. "Are you high right now? Oh god, did you find Conner's stash?" "My stash of what, exactly?" Conner said, as he made his way down the stairs. When he saw Cammie, he stopped. "What's the Morgan chick doing here? And why is she scratching herself like that?" I shrugged. "I do not know." Next, she started sneezing like crazy. "These stupid spring allergies! GOD!" "Dude, it's not even the spring anymore! It's summer!" Conner told her. Now, her face was turning a greenish shade. "Zach, what kind of crap did you put in your stupid ramen noodles?" "Just the seasoning, jelly, and peanut butter."

"Jelly? As in, grape jelly?" "Yeah." "Oh my god." She bolted up, and ran to the kitchen bathroom, knocking the chair over as she did so. She didn't have enough time to close the door, I was guessing, because I heard all of her food splashing into the toilet bowl very cleary, and I could hear her violently throwing it all up. Big mistake, Zach. Always ask the person if they want jelly and peanut butter in their ramen noodles. I ran into the bathroom, and held up her hair, so no puke would get in it. After she was done, she kind of passed out, so I had to carry her up to my room again, and lay her down. I looked at the clock. 7:45. I put Cammie under the covers, and then took my phone, and called Mrs. Green. On the first ring, she answered. "Hello?" "Hey Mrs. Green." "Zachary! How nice to hear from you! Cammie stayed the night at your house last night, right?" "Yes ma'am. Oh, I just wanted to tell you that she got sick today," Yeah. I gave her something she was alergic to, and she just had an alergic reaction, and I don't want to take care of it, so get your ass over hear right now. "and she's asleep." passed out. "Oh, thank you for letting me know, Zachary. But me and my husband are in China right now, so I'm going to need you to take care of her for today. Kiah and Grant are already at school, so they can't. I'll send a note for you. Goodbye Zachary!" She hung up. Bitch. I sat on the end of the bed. "Well, I guess it's just gonna be you and me today." "And me!" Conner said, as he walked into the room, and sat right beside her. "You can go to school now, Zach! I'll take care of her for you!" I scoffed, and rolled my eyes. "No way. I'm not taking that chance. You'll rape her while I'm gone, and that's not going to happen. You're a sick perv. Go away." "No. I don't have to. I'm just here for supervision, not school, unlike somebody." He said, looking at me.

I got up, and threw him off of the bed, and onto the floor. Why am I so protective of her now? I don't know, but it sure does help me blow off some steam. Conner got up, angry.

He came into the room. "I, can do whatever I want to do, _bro_." He shoved me hard. I shoved him back. "Not to her, you can't." He shoved me into the wall. "Back off man. You're not her father." True. But that doesn't matter. I pointed my finger into his face. "Stay. Away. From. Cammie." Conner smirked, went over to Cammie, and brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. I was, like, really mad right now. I went over to him, and punched him in the face. I think I broke his nose. I smirked. "Score!" He looked really angry. He punched me in the ribs, and almost got me in the face, but I blocked it, and punched him in the fight's on.


	7. A Fight, and a Fall

**Okay guys, thank you to these people:**

**KatieKakes**

**hearts4ever**

**zammie4ever**

**mrs. goode**

**& SilverGoldsun - .Day. for reviewing to the new chapter. Now, down to business. The more reviews I get, the more chapters there will be. And, if you submit ideas with your reviews, I will try my extra hardest to put them into my story. So far, for everyone who has done that, I've found a way to put them into the story. Yes, your names will be mentioned for the idea. Oh my gosh! I just want to thank you guys who've been reviewing! When I get to chapter 10, I have to have more than 60 reviews for me to make the next chapter. My challenge to you guys is that the top 5 people who have submitted the most reviews gets a special surprise! (it's really major too) AHHHH! But seriosly, I thank you all for sticking to this story! I LUV U ALL! I hope you enjoy these chapters! ENJOY! Oh yeah, don't forget those ideas! if u guys have stories that i haven't checked out yet and reviewed, tell me about them so i can review those! bye! enjoy the chapter!**

Cammie's POV

When I woke up, I smelt like freakin crap. Zach and Conner were in the room fighting over only God knows what. I looked at the clock. 8:23! Oh my god! I'm like, so late for school! I got out of the bed without Zach and Conner noticing me, and ran into the hall like I used to when I was 12. I'm so stupid. I ran and slipped right on someone's skateboard, and tumbled down the hard smooth wooded stairs. I screamed the whole way down. I got to the bottom and made a huge "CLUMP" ing sound when I landed. I sat there groaning, paralyzed in pain. Almost immediatly, Zach and Conner were looking down the steps at me with shocked expressions, and then they ran down the staircase, and rushed to my side.

"Oh my god Cammie! I thought you were passed out!" I groaned and closed my eyes. "I was, but I saw the time and rushed ou-ow!" I said, as a pain in my back grew larger. "I rushed out, and then slipped on someone's skateboard on the steps." I winced in pain. That was so lame. Slipping on a skateboard and falling down the stepps is like, so 1990's. "I didn't even see you get up! I thought you were sick!" "I was, and still am. God, my back hurts!" "Okay, Conner, go get some pillows or something, _please_." "On it." He got up real quickly, and got some pillows. "Can you sit up?" I couldn't shrug, so I said, "I dunno." "Here," He gently grabbed my arms, and sat me up in an almost sitting position, until I yelled. "Oww! Ah, my back! It hurts too much!" "Okay, shh, it's okay. Here, you can lay your head on my lap, instead of the floor."

He layed me back down, sat up, leaning against the wall, and layed my head on his lap. "I think you're out to kill me." Zach winced. "I'm sorry. I haven't really been doing a good job being a good friend, have I?" I shook my head. "I mean, what kind of friend makes his friend have an alergic reaction? What kind of friend lets their friend fall down a flight of wooded steps? What kind of friend-" "Cammie, I get it." I laughed, but stopped and groaned, cuz that hurt my back. "Well, look on the bright side! I could message your back later on!" I smiled. "What, did they teach you how to do that in spy school?" Zach grimaced. "No. Mom maid me take classes." I laughed, and then stopped again, due to the back pain. "Conner! Where are those pillows?" I yelled. Conner came rushing back with these really soft, cushy pillows. He put them under my head, really gently. He bent down, and looked at me. "I gotta go to work, so I'll see you when I get back, kay?" He bent down and kissed my forehead. Um, EEW! Ugh. Who does he think he is? Some president kissing a baby? I'm not a baby! And he doesn't kiss me whevever he feels like it! Sick perv! He smiled back at me,and walked out of the door, closing the door.

I took my hand, and was about to wipe the kiss off of my forehead, when my arm felt like it had been stabbed. "Ah!" Isaid, and my arm dropped like a dead log. "Zach, may you do the honors, please?" "I'll be glad to." He took his hand, and rubbed the kiss off of my forehead."He is so nasty. Please, if he does that again, do some awesome karate thing on him and kill him." Zach laughed. "Oh, I wasn't kidding." "I know. But I can't kill him. I can severely hurt him, but not kill him." I sighed. "Fine. Severely hurt him." I sat like this for a little while longer. It felt nice. Just sitting like this. Or, helplessly laying like this on someone's lap. Whichever one you'd rather prefer. Zach's warm. "Hey Zach, can I get that massage now?" "Oh, sure!" He took the pillow out from under my head, and put it aside. Then, very carefully,lifted my head, and placed it on the floor, then he lifted me up, and walked up the steps towards his room. "Oh, be careful to watch out for that skateboard. If you slip, then we'll both die. I don't wanna die, so be careful." I warned him. He rolled his eyes. "Woah!" Zach started wobbling. "AHHH!" I screamed. Then, he stopped, and walked up the steps. "Just kidding." My heart was pounding so hard, so fast, I thought that it was gonna pop right out of my chest.

I growled at Zach. "That was _so _not funny! You could have gotten me killed!" "_You could have gotten me killed! _Cammie, I couldn't have gotten you killed. They teach us to be very coordinated, and to have alot of balance. You're safe with me." "Oh, so that's why I fell down a flight of steps and temperarily paralyzed myself?" Zach smirked. "Exactly." "That doesn't even make sense." "Spy." "Neither does that!" He just smirked. Ugh! I wish could push him down the steps!


	8. Mad Massaging Skills, and a Hug

**Hi everyone! Thank you to:**

**wildhorse5**

**Giggelsrocksodoi 2**

**SilverGoldsun - .Day. 3**

**mrs. goode 3**

**zammie4ever 3**

**KatieKakes 3**

**coolreader563**

**hearts4ever**

**fanfic addict**

**Stephanie**

**and blondie for reviewing! If you have a number by your name, that is telling you how many times you updated yesterday. If you don't have a number by your name, that means you reviewed once, but I still appreciate it alot! Okay, here are the ideas that were suggested to me. Oh yeah, and for KatieKakes question that was out of curiosity, there is going to be some Zammie in this story. And, I've read Gallagher High School. It rocks! Now, back to the ideas.**

AWESOME! i think cammie should have like awesome ninja skills in a way like  
not ninja NINJA but liek yea know... :) yeah so anyways COOL STORY! UPDATE! / **SilverGoldsun - .Day.**

Goode chapter! loved how zach said he was pregnant! haha lol! I`m excited for  
their after school sessions. I think Denise should find out about it and get  
all jealous and stuff and then zach defends cammie and realizes that cammie is  
waaaayyy better! (just a thought) so i think you said in the summary that josh  
and dillon are gonna be in the story. so im guessing that cammie will end up  
going to roseville in the story to attend Gallagher and meet them and meet  
bex, liz, and macey too. these are all just thoughts that i have in my head  
while i`m reading your story. anyhoo, sorry for the extremely long review so  
i`ll wrap it it up now. update really really really really super super super  
super duper soon! i shouted in excitement when i got an email that said that  
you updated again. so please update again soon so i can get all happy/excited!  
:D / **KatieKakes**

Yess I think cammie should fake sleep when she wakes up 'pretend' to be  
sleeptalking lol also she should kick Conner :) / **SilverGoldsun - .Day.**

She should ooh she should and I vote when cammie is sleeping Conner kisses  
her and she freaks and stuff Mwahahahahha / **SilverGoldsun - .Day**.

**Thank you guys for reviews, and ideas! Okay, I'm going to use the kicking Conner thing for sure, and I am going to use the Densie thing, but there's going to be a twist. So, for everyone, if you want your idea in the story, send it in! Bye! Enjoy!**

* * *

Zach's POV

After I carried Cammie up the steps, I brought her into my massaging room, and layed her stomach down, on the little massaging bed thingy. I started messaging her back. "Do Mr. and Mrs. Green know that I'm here?" "Yeah. You're probably gonna be here for a while." "Cool. And Grant being Grant, will probably want to 'spend the night' here, until I go back to Kiah's house." "Why?" "Cuz he's over protective. And let me tell you a few things about Grant. He yells at the t.v. He snores at night. Loudly. He eats all of your food. And worst of all, he has hissy fits." I tried to hide my laughter, but it didn't work. I laughed out loud. "_Grant_ has _hissy fits_?" Cammie started laughing too. "Yeah! They're _horrible_! He screams like a little baby, and gets down on the floor and kicks and screams! I have a video of the one he had yesterday on my phone." I couldn't stop laughing. I mean, someone of his size, and his popularity, shouldn't have hissy fits! I'm serious. "What was it all about?" "Wait, firs, can you like, sit me up or something?" "Oh yeah, sure." I picked her up, and sat her on the couch. I sat on the little bed thingy.

"Okay. So Kiah told us to go pick any room we wanted to have, and I saw this beautiful blue, white, pink and yellow room, so took my suitcases, and threw them in there. I said that I called it. But when Grant saw the room, he ran in there and started whining. 'No fair! I want this one!' And then I looke at him like he was crazy or something.

_Flash back_

_"Why?" "Cuz it's so big and roomy! And it has a balcony! Get out! This one's mine!" I shook my head and laughed. "It's also yellow and blue and pink and white! No way! I saw it first, and I was in it first. Plus, my stuff is in here." Grant started having a fit. Just like him, too. I had to get this on tape. I pulled out my iPhone, and started recording the scene. "No fair! I want this room!" I was laughing alot now. "Grant, shut up! You look like some five year old!" He wouldn't shut up. "NO! I WANT THIS ROOM! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT! I'M OLDER!" "Yeah, by 1 minute. Seriously, shut up! Do you hear yourself?" Grant pulled my suitcases out of the room, and rolled on the floor, stamping his feet, and beating his fists on the ground. "Ah! I. Want. This. Room! You can't have it! It's mine! Get out! I'll tell mom!" I so cannot believe this is all on tape. Hey, I could blackmail him with this! Good one, Cam. "Kiah! Come quick! Grant's having a hissy fit!" Kiah came running in, and started laughing at Grant with me._

_"Oh my god Grant! What the freak are you doing?" "I wanted this room!" "Dude, there's one just like it down the hall!" Grant suddenly stopped, embarrassed. "Oh." That caused me to laugh even harder. And I was still taping this! Wow. I love my brother. Grant quickly put my stuff back in the room, and darted down the hall. When Kiah and I stopped laughing, I pressed the stop button, and labled the video, "**Grant Morgan, Having A Hissy Fit**". "Did you get the whole thing on video?" "Yes, yes I did." He smirked, and gave me a high five. "Awesome. Well, I'm going to get out and see how Grant's doing. Tell me when you're done."T_

I was on the floor laughing like there was no tomorrow. "Oh my god! _Grant_ did that?" She nodded her head, laughing along with me. "Wow! you should like, put that on YouTube or something." "I know." "Hey, you wanna help me set up for the party?" She looked a little skeptical. "What time is the party at?" "9:00." "Nine? Then why don't we set up at 6 or something? It's only 10:25 right now?" "Uh, it's a big house, and alot of setting up to do for only two people." Cammie rolled her eyes. She looked so cute when she rolled her eyes. _Sigh_. Too bad I'm going out with Denise. She's kinda bitchy. Why _am_ I going out with her again? Oh yeah. She's hot.

"Hey, do you have a motorcycle?" I looked at her skeptically. "No."

"Oh."

"It's in Virginia."

"Ah."

"Why did you ask?"

She shrugged.

"I dunno."

"Well, I have bikes that we can ride." She blushed when I said that, and looked down.

"I dunno how to ride one." She mumbled so quietly, I wouldn't have heard her if I wasn't properly trained. I looked at her, astonished.

"You don't know how to ride a bike?" She shook her head.

"When my dad was away, my mom was always busy with something. But when she was about to teach me, my dad turned up missing, so she went to go find him, leaving me with, uh, I think his name's John Salmon or something." Joe Solomon. "Well, I can teach you how to ride a bike."

She shrugged. I rolled my eyes, and grabbed her hand, then pulled her up.

"Hey! My back doesn't hurt anymore! You have like, mad massaging skills or something!" She wrapped her arms around me, and gave me a hug, and then ran down stairs. I was frozen in place, still feeling her around me, like she was still there. Oh god. I'm crushing on Cammie Morgan. Cool.


	9. Learning how to Ride a Bike, & the Mall

**Thank you:**

**blondie**

**mrs. goode**

**and zammie4ever**

**for reviewing!**

**Okay guys. I'm sorry that I couldn't mention everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. I was writing this chapter, and I only mentioned the ones that I saw in my email. Oh, when I finish writing a chapter, as soon as I'm done, I add it to the story. Just so you know. I'm just trying to get these chapters in for now, so, THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING WHO I DIDN'T MENTION!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cammie's POV

I ran down the steps after I hugged Zach, and then went through the door in the kitchen, to get into the garage. I waited for like, 2 minutes for Zach, but when he didn't come, I went to the bottom of the steps leading upstairs, and made my way up to Zach's room. When I got in there, he was just standing there. "Zach, why are you standing there when you should be downstairs, teaching me how to ride a freakin bike? Come on!" I grabbed his wrist, and dragged him to the garage.

"Okay, let me go get the bike." He went into this room in the garage, and came back with a very new looking blue and pink bike. It looked cool. He brought it to me, and handed me the bike. "Here, take this, and wheel it outside." "Wait, whose bike is this?" He went to open the garage, and spoke. "My mom's. Well, before she died. You can have it." I nodded, and then wheeled the bike out to the sidewalk. The door to the garage started to close, and Zach slipped out before the door completely closed. He jogged over to me. "Okay, what I need you to do is sit on the bike, with your feet on the sidewalk." I did so.

"Okay, what I'm going to do, it hold the middle of the handle bars, and hold your back. I'm going to be pushing you, so you have to keep your balance while I am doing so." I nodded. "Okay." He put one hand in the middle of the handle bars, and one on my back. I felt the hairs on the back of my head stand up, and I blushed. I am like, so glad I'm facing the other way. What's wrong with me? It's just Zach. "1, 2, 3." He pushed the bike, and I kept my balance. "Okay, good! Now, put your feet on the peddals, and peddal." I followed suit. "Awesome! Your riding a bike!" What? "Uh, no I'm not. Your still holding on to me." Duh. He smirked, then, he let go. "OH GOD! I'M GONNA DIE!" I closed my eyes really tight. I could hear him laughing. Wait, Am I still peddaling? Cool! I'm riding a bike!

Oh! Grant doesn't know how to ride a bike, and I do! Yes! I can rub it in his face at the party tonight! "Cammie, what are you doing?" Zach yelled from behind me. "Uh, riding a bike!" I yelled back. He ran like, really fast, and then stopped me all in a sudden! I oppened my eyes, and turned around. "Hey! What'd you do that for? I was having fun riding a bike!" "Cammie, you almost rode into a freakin mailbox!" I turned and looked at the mailbox in front of me. "I knew that." Zach let go, and laughed. "Sure. Hey, you wanna go to the mall?" I smiled. "Sure! But how are you gonna keep the bike safe? you don't even have a lock." He held up his index finger, signaling me to wait. He digged in his pocket, and pulled out a small grey metal box. I rolled my eyes. "How are you going to lock up the bike with a _box_?" He smirked, and pressed a button on the top of the box, and then it turned into a chain and a lock.

I stared at in in amazement. "Where did you get that?" His smirk got even bigger. Okay, enough with the smirking, dude. Seriously. "My friend Jonas made it. It's one of his many cool inventions." I nodded. "Okay, you can ride on the little bars back there. I'll ride the bike." I nodded, and got off the bike. He sat on the seat, and then I stood on the bars on the back wheel.

Who knew riding a bike could be so ___fun_?

* * *

When we got to the mall, Zach put the awesome lock thingy on the bike, and we headed into the mall. Wow. This mall is BIG. "So, where do you wanna go first?" "Hm," my stomach growled. "The food court." Zach grabbed my hand, and pulled me to the right. "This way!" Okay, seriosly, why is he always touching me? This is getting a little weird. Well, not really, I'm just wondering. I'm just glad it's not Conner. Oh, gross. I just thought of something that included Conner. Ugh. He's such a perv, and a jerk.

When we got to the food court, I looked around the food court for a resturaunt that I wanted to eat at. "You wanna eat at McDonald's?" I considered that. Their food isn't really healthy, but at the moment I was just so hungry, and I didn't care. Plus, their fries are really good. "Sure! Let's go." I walked over there, with Zach following me. Since everybody was in school at the moment, (ha ha ha! Suckers!) It was really just me and Zach in the line. I went right up to the front. The cashier guy looked nasty. Not to be mean or anything. Just pointing it out. He had blonde hair, a buzz cut, blackish eyes, the tip of his nose was red, he had snot running down his nose, his eyes were _way_ to small, he had a unibrowl, a balloon shaped head, and purple lips. I mean, that's just gross. I shuddered. "Can I have a 6 piece chicken nugget, and large fries and a small drink please?" I've always been getting the same thing at McDonald's since I was 4, and I don't really plan on changing that. Next, Zach ordered. "I'll have a Big Mac, medium fries, and a medium drink." "Is that all?" The man asked.

Zach whipped out a 10 and 85 cents, and set them on the counter. "That'll be $10.85." He looked at Zach, and Zach pointed to the counter. The man wiped his snot on his arm, and snorted really loud. Ugh. This is so nasty. The receipt printed, and he handed it to Zach. Zach took it, and stood off to the side. I stood by Zach. Zach crumpled up the receipt and threw it in the trash. When our food came out, he took the tray, and we sat at a table. "That was so nasty!" I said to Zach. "Tell me about it. Anyways, what's up with you and fries?" I shrugged, while taking a fry and eating it. "Fries are my favorite food. What's up with you and smirking?" He smirked. Of. Course. Stupid ego. "It's what I do. My trademark." I just kept eating my french fries quietly. "Oh, when you're done, we need to go to WalMart to pick up supplies for the party." I nodded.

"Kay."


	10. A Pizza, Party Planning, & Grossness

**Okay, same situation as the last chapter. Oh, the next update isn't a chapter, it's a very interesting author's note you might want to read. So, THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! ONLY 9 MORE REVIEWS TO GO! YAY! Okay, if I still get reviews today for the author's note, or anyother chapter, I will mention you. But seriosly, read the author's note. You might like it!**

**THANK YOU ALL!**

**Enjoy!**

**Wait, I just got a review from **

**KatieKakes 2**

**Shannon the Stalker **

**zammie4ever**

**and blondie**

**. THANKS! I am on my email right now, so if I get an email from you when I'm writing this chapter, I will mention your name like KatieKakes. Please don't be mad if you don't see your name up here but you reviewed. I promise, I'll put it in the special author's note I'm gonna make! Bye! I just went upstairs and practiced my back flips. Bye! Oh crap! I wasn't finished with this chapter! I thought I was though! Huh. Well, here's the completed version! Enjoy!**

* * *

After we shopped for like, 2 hours, we came back, and started setting up. I covered one half of downstairs, the kitchen part and dining room part, and Zach got the living room and game room. After I decorated it with my awesome decoration skills, I went and started to cook stuff. He told me none of them had allergies, so I got cook whatever I wanted. Lucky for me, I didn't inherit my mom's horrible cooking skills! "Okay, what to make, what to make." I said to myself. A lightbulb appeared above my head. "Awesome! I'll make pizza!" When I make pizza, everyone loves it, so I'll make that. I went into the fridge, and grabbed some yeast, flour, olive oil, honey, and 2 cups of water. When I oppened the flour, some of it came up into my face and my eyes, I sneezed, and wiped my eyes with my fingers. After that little dilema, I put like, three times as much as I usually would in a huge bowl, and mixed it all together.

Zach came into the kitchen, and looked into the bowl of pizza dough. "Making pizza?" He asked me. I smiled. "Yep. My dad taught me how." He nodded. "Oh, and can you go to WalMart and get some popcorn, chips, and a pizza cutter?" "Okay. Be back in a minute. Bye." I smiled. "See ya!" He grabbed his car keys, and left.

God he's hot.

Okay, back to cooking Cammie.

I took some plastic wrap, and covered the bowl, then set the timer on the oven for 10 minutes.

I went over to the bottom drawer, and grabbed a pan. I turned on the stove, and sat the pan on the bottom burner. I went over to the fridge and got a pepperoni stick, shredded cheddar and mozzerella cheese, tomato sauce, and some Nestea tea. I set them all on the counter, and grabbed a knife. Then, someone's hand was suddenly on my shoulder. I jumped, and turned quickly, knife in hand, almost cutting the person. No, this was not on purpose. It's instinct. It was Conner. Darn! I wish it actually cut him. "Oh." I said dully, then turned around and started to chop up pepperoni. He stepped beside me. "You're not glad that I dodged that knife blade?" He said pretending to be hurt by my words.

"Of course not!" I told him. "Why are you making pizza anyways? Zach knows how to cook." I rolled my eyes. "Why are you still here?" I asked him. "Cuz I'm addicted to you." He poked my arm. I snorted. "I thought you were addicted to crack." Conner sneered. "I know you want me." I laughed. "You are like, _so _desperate. Well, I'm not surprised. I mean, who would want to go out with a guy like you?" I heard someone's footsteps coming into the kitchen, and I heard the front door open and close. Conner grabbed my by the waist and freakin _KISSED_ me!

"Dude, _she's_ the headmistress's daughter? _Damn_!" I pulled away from Conner, and wiped off my lips with the back of my hand. Zach, looking very pissed and disgusted at the same time, stormed into the kitchen. "Dude, _what the hell is wrong with you_?" I'm going to let that one slide for now. Conner smirked. "Yeah, what's wrong with you? That's another reason why no one would ever want you." I told him. I saw the 3 of his 'friends' staring at my butt.

I tried to ignore them the best I could. "Conner, can I speak to you in private?" Conner smirked, and ruffled Zach's hair up. "Sure, baby bro." Zach closed his eyes for a few seconds, and then led Conner out of the kitchen, and up the steps. When they were out of site, I heard a door slam. I turned around, and went back to making the pizza.

I took the plastic cover off of the bowl, and then spread a bunch of flour all over the counter. I took out the pizza dough, and then put it on the flour covered counter, and started kneading it. I turned to go get a round pan, when I saw the 3 of Conner's 'friends' still staring at me. "You're still here?" They all just sat there and stared at me. "You're all idiots." Still, nothing. I went up to them, and waved my hand in their faces. "_Hello_?" Nothing. I heard a door open, and I heard people coming down the steps.

Conner still had his stupid smirk on. Zach just looked a little less pissed. Just a little. Zach stopped and looked at the 3 guys, and shook his head. "Quit staring." They instantly stopped staring, and went into the living room. "Conner, go assisst your _guests_." Zach told Conner. "Yes mom." he said, and then went into the living room with his 'friends'. I crossed my arms. "God! He just creeps me out!" I told Zach. "You're not the only one." I shook my head. "Hey, you wanna help me with this pizza?" Zach's frown turned into a smirk. "Sure." I rolled my eyes. "Why are you smirking?" "It's my thing." "Well, don't you _smile_?" "Nope." He popped the 'p' when he said it. "Ugh. Well, did you get the stuff I asked for?" He nodded.

"Yeah. It's in the living room. We can get it later. Let's make this pizza!" He held up his hand, and I gave him a high five, and smiled.

* * *

**Next chapter is coming your way! Thank you all for helping me reach that goal! I know i've thanked u guys a bunch, but I really mean it! Now, this isn't really a challenge, but this will show how much you guys like this story. I wanna see if I can get over 100 reviews, cuz I've never experienced that before, so let's see how we do! See ya! Enjoy the next chapter!**


	11. Hissy Fit 2, A Mean Girl, and an Attack

**Hey guys! Thanx to:**

**zammie4ever**

**hearts4ever**

**SilverGoldsun - .Day.**

**and KatieKakes**

**for reviewing to the last chapter! **

**And for KatieKakes, the party was a begining of the school year party. So, here's the party and some surprises for you! Bye! Enjoy! Oh yeah, I know Zach's POV is short, but I just didn't know what else for him to say or think about.**

* * *

Zach's POV

After me and Zach finished the pizza, and made alot more, we set out all of the food, plates, and utensils and napkins on 2 long tables. I checked my internal clock. It's 7:46 right now. Only a half hour of so until people start showing up. I looked around me, making sure that everything was in place. After I did all of that stuff, I went into the living room and sat down on the couch and turned the t.v. on. I just kept flipping through channels, when Cammie went up to the t.v., and hooked up the PS3, and put in Halo 3. She turned to me, and threw a controller at me.

I caught it, and smirked. She then plopped down on the couch beside me. "Hey Zach?" She said. "Yeah?" "Don't cry when I win." I laughed. "Who said that you where gonna win?" "Fate."

"Whatever. Let's just play and see."

* * *

After like, 20 minutes of playing, Grant and Kiah walked into the door. "Kiah, what did I tell you about walking into people's houses like that?" Kiah came around to the couch, and sat down beside Cammie. "Not to do it." "Then why did you?" "The door was unlocked." "Kiah, I locked it!" "Well, I picked it, and walked in. What's so bad about that?" I just sighed. I wish they didn't teach people how to pick locks at Blackthorne.

Cammie's POV

I saw Grant make his way over to the food table where the pizza was from the corner of my eye when he and Kiah walked in. "Grant, don't even touch that pizza." I heard him start to whine. Uh oh, that's the first sign of a hissy fit. I have to warn everyone. "Zach, I think you might witness your first hissy fit." I paused the game. Me, Kiah and Zach looked at Grant. "Why can't I have any pizza?" I sighed. "Because, Grant. No one else is here yet. And plus, if I let you have a piece, you'll eat the whole thing, and we won't have pizza for everyone else to eat. Now do you think that would be fair?" "_Awww_! Those aren't good reasons! Why can't you order pizza's?" "How about _you_ order some pizza?" Grant started jumping up and down. The other sign of a hissy fit. "And let the hissy fit begin." I whispered to Kiah and Zach. "NO FAIR! I WANT _THIS_ PIZZA! I WANT IT! NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE IT! I'M GONNA TELL MOM!" Zach, and Kiah were laughing, and I was trying to keep the straightest face that I could. "I WANT IT! I WANT IT! Wah!" I was laughing now too. Grant started to cry. Zach and Kiah were laughing so hard now, that they were crying. Kiah was video taping this on his iPhone.

Grant started running around the room, screaming and crying. "_This _is how Grant has his hissy fits? Oh my _god_!" Zach said. "I know. It's shameful." Grant then stopped running around, and reached for a slice of pizza. I gasped. "Grant, _don't you dare!_" I warned him. He grinned evily. "Watch me!" He began to take a slice. That's when I leaped off of the couch, and ran over to him, and tackled him. "AH!" Grant yelled. He pushed me off, and stood up, but I was too quick. I lunged forward and grabbed his ankles, and he fell to the floor with a huge 'BANG'.

"Now, it's the match of a lifetime. Brother and sister are battling over pizza. I'm rooting for Grant. How 'bout you Zach?" "Hey!" I said to Kiah. He shrugged. "Cammie." Grant and I rolled for a bit, and then I pinned him to the floor. "Grant, CUT IT OUT!" Grant kept struggling. "Stop, Grant!" He still kept struggling. "NO!" I groaned, and rolled my eyes. "Pussy. Zach, go get me a bottle of water. The coldest one you can find." Grant was _really _struggling now. "AH! GET OFF ME! GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF! WAH!" I just shook my head. He started flailing his legs, and what he could of his arms and hands. "Zach, that water! Where is it? I need it, _quick_!" Zach rushed in, and handed me the water, cap off. As soon as I grabbed it, I poured it right in Grant's face. It was ice cold. Nice job Goode. Grant made a nasty choking sound on the water. Good. Once I put the water down, thinking I won him over, he spit the water right into my face.

Oh, I'm mad now. "GRANT!" I slapped him across the face. "This was a new, exclusive Converse All-Star t-shirt I got from mom just _2_ days ago that was shipped from New York. It was $100.00. And there was only _1 _of these ever made. _AND YOU JUST SPIT ON IT!_" I slapped him again. Backhanded. No one messes with this shirt. "God!" He slapped _me_ this time. "Hoe!" I got big eyed with him. _Hoe_? He called his own sister a hoe. The person who always got trampled because of him, always got in trouble because of him, always bailed him out of trouble, and always did his homework. Since the 1st grade. Always did his weekly chores on Saturdays since the 4th grade, and paid for his frickin car because he had to sit in the car and make out with this stupid blonde bimbo while hewas driving on the freaking tells you alot. And he repays me by calling me a _hoe_? A _gardening tool_?

Uh uh.

If he's gonna stoop that low, well, so am I. "After I, your awesome sister, the person who always got trampled," I slapped him across the face. "because of you, got in trouble," slap number 2. "because of you, always bailed you out of trouble," that earns him, yet another slap. Well, he does deserve it. I mean, you just don't do that, man. "always did your frickin homework since the frickin _1st _grade," back hand this time. "which I might add, got you on the honor role each frickin quarter," _Slap. _"did your frickin stupid weekly chores on Saturdays since we were 12, and paid for that stupid BMW to get a new paint job, and to get the hood and bumper fixed because you fricken _made out_ with a bimbo while you were frickin driving, and your calling _me _a hoe?"

I ended that one with one last slap. His cheeks were a color of a ripe tomato. Good. "Okay, ow, look, I get it, your mad cause-" Okay, I was fired up, and I wasn't ready to stop. "No, I don't really think you get it, _bro_! You don't! I've always had to be the freaking maid, while you got to lay back all your freakin life, and have fun, and enjoy yourself! I never had any friends, cause I was always doing homework and chores and crap! You were always at people's house, at the mall with a crowd of people, and just living life to the fullest, while I was having the worst time of my life, doing your fucking shit!" Okay, that definetly wasn't what I was gonna say. But it works. I guess. His eyes got big this time. "Cammie!" I slapped him. "God!"

"You shut the fuck up Grant! Shut the fuck up!" Kiah and Zach were silent, watching the conversation. "You even made me do this damn shit when dad died! You did whatever you could, made up excuses, blackmailed me, just to get me to do all your fucking work! And how do I get rewarded? By being called a fucking HOE!" I saw a tear fall on Grant's shirt. Well, if I'm gonna curse in for the first time, I guess I can cry in front of them. "I don't have _any _friends! Other than Kiah and Zach, who are _guys_! No _girls_ ever want to be my friend! I'm too busy doing work, and when someone actually talks to me, I'm always mad, or something, and I completely act like an ass!"

I couldn't see Grant anymore, cause my tears were clouding up my eyes. "What do you got to say to that, huh?" Silence. "Nothing. Not a, 'I'm sorry'? Not a, 'I didn't mean to'? Not even a fucking 'So what'?" Nothing. I got off of him. "Whatever." I started to run up the steps, but came back down and punched Grant in the cheek, and kicked him in the side, and _then _ran up the steps, and into my room, a.k.a. Zach's room, and shut the door, and locked it. I went under the bed, and cried. And cried. And cried. And cried. Well, this party's gonna suck.

* * *

Zach's POV

I was like, totally dumbfounded. Did I _really _just witness that fight, or am I delusional? Grant, sat up, then sucked in his breath, and grabbed his left side. "God!" He exclaimed, and layed back down. He just layed there in pain. Well, from what I heard from Cammie, he deserves to be in that much pain. Alot. "Dude, did you really do all that to your sister?" Kiah asked Grant. "Yeah." Kiah whistled, and shook his head. "That's pretty brutal." Grant nodded. Or, he did the best he could to nod. "How could you do that to her? _Especially _After your dad died?" I asked him in horror. "I dunno, man. I always was kinda lazy. In 4th grade, this I guy who was higher than me in the popularity scale bullied me since the 2nd grade, and I just need to find someone to bully and take advantage of, and, well, she was who I thought of first." Okay, I hate Grant now. I got up, and trotted up the steps.

I tried the door to my room, a.k.a. Cammie's new room. It was locked.

_Well, duh, Zach! If you were crying because you just poured out your heart in front of your friends, would you just leave the door to your room open for everyone to come in and show you sympathy and pity and all that crap? Don't think so._

I took out my lucky bobby pin, and picked the lock silently with zero effort, and oppened the door, and silently closed it. I looked around, but didn't see Cammie. I heard her crying though. I went over to the bed, bent down on my knees, and looked under. She was on her side, crying and sobbing and snorting and shaking, facing the other direction. I crawled uner, and poked her shoulder. She jumped, and turned around. Her eyes were all puffy, and she had water all over her face, and her face was red. She just looked at me, and kept on crying. She calmed down just a little bit, exing out the the snorting, sobbing and shaking, but she was still crying. She's probably gonna tell me to go away, not that I'm going to listen. But she doesn't need to know that. If I'm gonna like her, I'm gonna have to be there for her when she's crying. Not like I'd do that for anyone else, thought.

She just signaled for me to follow her. She crawled out, and so did I, and then she sat on the edge of the bed. She patted the spot right next to her, and I complied, and sat. Once I did, she wrapped her arms around me, and clung to me, and all the sobbing and snorting and shaking. I hugged her tight back. Well, that was a different response. But that's cool. That's put her head on my shoulder, and cried her eyes out. "Cammie, it's okay. Shh, it's okay. Grant's _really_ sorry. He understands that if he messes with you like that again, that you'll kill him." She started laughing for a few seconds, but went right back to crying. "Don't worry. I'll help you kill him too."

Oh. My. God. I never want to move out of this position ever again. Even though I'll have to, doesn't mean I want to. I mean, you could never_, _ever have a moment like this with Denise. She's just to bitchy. Even if she was crying, I still wouldn't comfort her. It'd probably end up with us having sex or something. Which now that I think about it, totally makes me wanna barf. I can't believe I've had sex with her! 3 times! EEW! Okay, focus on Cammie.I started rubbing her hair. It's so soft. And silky. I can't believe Grant would do that to her! She's so tough on the outside, but really delicate on the inside. Hey, I should become a poet! If Grant ever goes to Blackthorne, or Gallagher, I'm gonna make sure I'm his trainer in P and E. Or, maybe Bex. I'll tell her to kill him. She's good at that. Which scares me. Alot.

I layed my head on top of hers, and rubbed her back. She already stopped crying. But you know, not like it matters. Crying or not, I'm staying right here. I heard her sniffle, and felt more water seap through my shirt. Okay, maybe she hasn't stopped crying yet. That's okay. Totally fine with me. Now, I get to spend _even more _time with her! Oh yeah.

I heard the doorbell ring, and someone running down the steps to go open it. Oh great. The party's gonna start. Well, Kiah and Grant can handle it. Maybe. Kiah can, I'm not really sure that Grant's responsibility level is pretty high. Or his maturity level. "Hey Zach... Thanks. Thanks for being there for me." I smiled, and kissed the top of her head really lightly. Okay, I'm like, REALLY happy now. Like, hyper happy. Yeah, hyper happy! "You're welcome." She squeezed me tighter. I didn't really think that was possible, but that works for me! I kept rubbing circles into her back.

"Well, aren't we having fun cuddling with the bitch of the century?" What the hell? Denise? When'd she get here? If anyone's a bitch, it's her. If I haven't already mentioned that in earlier times. "Denise." I said, bluntly, without turning around. She is so not worth the effort. She walked around, and stood in front of me and Cammie. "Hey bitch, can you like, get off of my boyfriend now?" Denise said very meanly. God, I hate her. Cammie took her head off of my shoulder, looking like she hadn't been crying at all for the last 46 minutes and 32 seconds, kissed me on the mouth, whispered "See ya Zach.", and fast walked out of the room, and shut the door quietly. SHE KISSED ME! Oh my god! I could like, feel the fire works going off and pictured the choir singing hallelujah! Okay, I sound like a girl now.

But Denise had to spoil it. She spoils _everything!_ GOD! "Zach, what where you doing with that tramp?" Denise asked me, with her hands on her hip, and her right hip cocked to the side. "We where having a heart to heart moment there, which I might add was going quite well until you fucking ruined it." I retorted. Denise smirked. "Well, how about I fix it, then?" She pushed me backwards, and got on top of me. NO WAY! I am not about to have sex with a dog. That's wrong. she kissed me on the lips, and then went down to my neck. I tried pushing her off, with no success. God, why do the Gallagher Girls have to be so strong? "Denise, stop. I am not abou to have sex with you!" I told her. She chuckled, and took off her shirt like, really fast. Man, another thing that really doesn't help things right now. "Shut up and enjoy the ride." She took my shirt off, but I put it back on. "No!" she just kept on kissing me all over. God! This is so fucking wrong!

"You know, I could be doing this with any other guy I wanted." "Then why don't you go do this with some other guy?" I asked her, disgusted. "Cause it's not as much fun!" I groaned, and tried pushing her off again. No luck. "Denise! Get o-" She pulled me by my shirt, and her lips crashed violently onto mine. She stuck her tongue inside my mouth. GROSS! I pushed her off, with success! "Denise! Stop! You have AIDS! Go die already!" I hopped off the bed, and rolled under it, leaving her on top. I crawled to the other side, only to be met by the bitch herself. "Going somewhere, buddy?"

...

"AHH!"

* * *

Cammie's POV

I can not believe I just kissed Zach! I like, felt a huge spark between us, that it kinda shocked my lips. Like, literally. I could picture the blue and red and yellow and orange and green fireworks flying and exploding up in the air, and the mass choir singing "Hallelujah!" in the background, and people applauding and all that jazz. I mean, it was just HUGE! And the real shocker is that it's only the 2nd day I've met the guy, and I'm like, crying on him, staying at his house, and kissing him! I mean, that's a huge accomplishment for me. Well, the place was packed, and the music was blaring, and people were dancing like those people from "Dirty Dancing" and grinding eachother and pressed up against someone. Some guy actually thought he could pull that off with me. Well, I left him with a bruised shin and a black eye. That's gross. So now, I'm outside in the front yard, riding my new bike with my totally rad biking skills, listening to my iPod.

Grant already apologized for what he did over the years. I stopped holding my grudge, and forgave him. I never knew that I was that angry though! I made up the part about me being a jack butt, though. I just thought it was appropriate for the story. I closed my eyes, and sang along to the song, not really paying attention to where I was going, and then when I oppened my eyes, I was on the side walk. Cool! I just kept riding, though. I then ran over a bump. Well, a rather big bump. I turned around, to look and see what I had hit, when I saw a guy raising a gun, and shooting it. At me. I also saw Zach run up to the guy and punch him, making him shoot the gun to where the bullet only grazed my shoulder. I screamed, and turned back around, letting my other arm dangle by my side. Blood was leaking out of it. And it hurt like crap.

"Keep on riding. Keep on riding. Keep it up, your doing good, Cammie. You can't give up now."

"Your doing really good. Zach would be proud of you. Mom would be proud of you. Dad would be proud of you. The president would be proud of you."

Okay, the president wouldn't _really_ be proud of me, but I like to think that for extra confidence and reasurance. I guess.

I am _not _going to give up. I'm gonna keep riding, even though my arm's on fire. I kept on riding, and riding, until a guy just came out of nowhere, and swung his huge duffle bag at my head. I had just enough time to say, "Aw crap!", and then the bag came in contact with my head, and I got knocked off, causing the bike to fall over on me. The guy with the duffle bag shot my in the stomach. "AHH! OH MY GOD!" I yelled, clutching my stomach.

* * *

Zach's POV

"Denise, GET OFF!" I punched her in her face, and then quickly got out from under the bed, and sprinted through the crowd, and out of the house. That girl is so _desperate_!

I just went out to the side walk and sat down, just in case Denise came outside, looking for me. Then, I could escape quicker. I just closed my eyes, and went back to me and Cammie.

Zach and Cammie. Cammie and Zach. Zach Goode and Cammie Morgan. Cammie Morgan and Zach Goode. Zach and Cammie Goode.

Hey, it can happen.

Then, I heard a guy running. A little too fast. I stood up, and looked. Cammie was down the sidewalk, riding a bike. What the hell is she doing out here on a _bike_? The guy was in all black. Oh god. I ran really fast, as fast as I could go. The guy lifted up the gun, right when Cammie ran over a huge rock. She looked back, and then her eyes got big. The guy was about to pull the triger. I caught up to him, and pushed him. His shot missed piercing her arm, but it did graze it. I gave the guy a blow to the soft spot on his head, and kept on running. God! Why is she _still _riding on the bike? I ran really really really fast now. Her arm was dangling at her side, and bleeding. Oh god. It's The Cirlce!

_Oh, now you notice._

I know. I'm a little slow at the moment. Excuse me. I then saw a guy pop around the corner with a duffle bag, and he swung it at Cammie's head. I heard a faint "Aw crap!", and then the bag made contact with Cammie's head. She fell, and the bike fell on top of her. The guy then shot her in the stomach. "AH! OH MY GOD!" I heard her yell. She was gripping her stomach really tight. I pressed my emergency button in my belt, (I know, cool, right?) and it contacted Solomon. That is supposed to notify him to get over here fast. It was specifically for the 'Mogan' code. If one of them's in major trouble, then I press the button. Kiah has one too. Mrs. Morgan didn't really trust Denise and Conner with one. Well, who would, really? Solomon better get his ass over here quick or I'm gonna be kicking it.

I reached Cammie, finally, and double round-housed the guy in the face, and punched him in the spot right below his ear. I bent down over Cammie, throwing the bike off of her, and getting the hair out of her face. "Ah! It hurts, so, bad!" She told me between breaths. I picked her up bridal style. "I know, Cam. I got shot by Bex once." That, is a story for later.

A helicopter landed right in front of me, and the door slid open, revealing Solomon, and Mrs. Morgan. She was crying, and Solomon looked a little sad. It looks bad on him, let me tell you that. I jumped into the helicopter, and Solomon shut the door. I sat on a seat, next to Cammie's mom. Mrs. Morgan was crying hysterically. "Joe, I _knew_ something was gonna happen! Why does this have to happen to my daughter?" He didn't answer.

"Cammie, are you okay?" I asked her. She shook her head. "No, it is most definetly _not _okay!" I smoothed her hair back, over and over again. "I know it hurts, but you just gotta hang in t-" "I fell off the bike! I was doing so good! Up until that stupid guy knocked me off of my bike! God! That was foul play!" I stared at her, dumbfounded. "After you got shot _twice_, and attacked, you're more concered about not staying on a _bike_?" "Yes!" I just started laughing, and kissed her on the forehead. "You will never cease to amaze me, Cammie."


	12. Friends, School, and P&E

**Okay, when I wrote this, nobody had reviewed yet, so don't get mad if you don't see your name up here but you reviewed. I promise that i'll mention you in my next chapter. Remember, I'm trying to reach 100 or more reviews. I need 34 more reviews in order to reach that goal. I know you guys can do it. **

**more reviews=longer and more detailed chapters**

**A sequel is being sorted out at the moment. I will be on vacation for a while, so when I get back, i wanna see 100 or more reivews! I really hope I do, though. but thanx to everyone who reviewed! You guys give me confidence to write this story. I love how you guys give me ideas for my story. I will mention your name if I use your idea, or if youir idea inspired me to write something else in my story. Thank you all though! Tell your friends about the story plz! LUV U ALL! Bye! Enjoy the chapter!**

Cammie's POV

Zach kissed me! He kissed me! Woo hoo! That was my first thought when I woke up in a very nice looking bedroom. I sat up, and looked around. Wait, didn't I just get shot twice? Why am I able to sit up straight? Oh wait, it's probably that spy magic pizzaz. Coolio. The walls were completely white, but had a flat screen t.v. on the wall, and very nice looking Mac computer on a very expensive looking desk. My bed was complete with a very plush cover that had rainbow polka dots on it, white pillows, and a white sheet. There was a girl next to me, who looked like some freaking Egyptian godess, with smooth clear skin, a perfect face, and perfect everything. Her bed had, _ninjas_ on it, and so did her pillows.**(Ninja idea came from SilverGoldsun - .Day. Thank you so much!)** Her little eye cover thing said 'Bex' on it. So, this is Bex. Awesome.

The girl on my other side looked petite and fragile. She had blonde hair, and looked like an angel. Now, the girl next to Angel over here looked like a super model.

Oh.

Well, duh. That's Macey McHenry. Coolio. I got up , and checked myself out. Huh. It looks like I didn't even get shot! COOLIO! I went into the dressers, and looked to see if my clothes were in there. I saw some of my clothes in there, but the other clothes I used to have were replaced by awefully expensive looking clothing. There was a uniform with a plaid green skirt, and a black sweater vest over a white long sleeve dress shirt that had a collar. On the shirt was a school crest that said "Gallagher Academy" on it. This must be the school uniform.

I went into the shower, and showered, and then put on my new uniform. My stomach growled. "Time for breakfast!" I said to myself. When I walked out of the bathroom, the three girls were all dressed, and waiting for me. I jumped when I saw them. "Oh my god!" They all just smiled. Their smiles looked a little too artificial for my liking. "Please don't kill me with one of your awesome karate moves of death!" I said to them, dropping to my knees, and covering my head up with my arms. Silence. Then they all burst out in laughter. I peeked up at them. The Bex girl stepped forward, and pulled me up into a hug. "It's great to see you again, darling!"

She has a British accent! She's from Britain! Coolio!

I hugged her back. "Girl I don't know! Great to see you again!" She laughed some more. "You're a funny one, aren't you now? Our parents have known eachother for longer than we've been alive. I've always known you, but we couldn't hang out because you weren't a spy yet. Same goes with Liz over here." She pointed to the fragile girl with blonde hair. She waved. "Hey Cammie." I waved back. "And of course, you already know Macey." She pointed to Macey. "Hi." I said to her. She nodded. "Hey new girl." Bex put her arm around my shoulder, and led me out the room, and down a huge nice looking hall.

"She's not so new herself. Just got here a week ago. But I'm starved, so let's go get something to eat, shall we?" Macey and Liz fell in step with us. "Bex, you're always hungry." Macey said to Bex. "Well, at least I eat, darling." She said back to Macey. Okay. When we got to these awesome huge doors, we walked in, and went to the line. When I got a glimpse of the food, I gasped. "Oh my god! This food looks like stuff they would serve at the White House!" "It is stuff they would serve at the White House. The chef worked at the White House, but ended up here instead." I nodded, mouth open. I grabbed a tray, and grabbed everything I saw.

I mean, it's not everyday that you get to eat something this fancy everyday. Well, now that's not the case for me. But I'm still really hungry. I grabbed a croissaunt, 2 pancakes, a biscuit, some bacon, sausage, ham, a Nutela crepe', some fruit, some fancy juice that smelled like fruity V8, eggs, and a fork and knife. When I was done loading up on food, we sat at a table to the far side of the cafeteria. When Bex saw my plate, she gaped. "Share! Now!" she took one of my biscuits. Macey tossed me a napkin. "You'll need one of these." I took it, and placed it in my lap. "Thanks, Mace." I have friends! Cooolio. "Don't forget your table manners, Cammie." My mom said, as she passed my seat. "Yes ma'am." I replied. I closed my eyes, bowed my head, and said a little breakfast prayer.

"Thank you God for providing me with this food, and blessing me with these awesome friends, and an awesome mom, and for Grant, and for Zach. And thank you for keeping me alive. Please take care of daddy in Heaven, Lord God, and please help me to become an awesome spy. Oh yeah, and thank you for Mr. Solomon, for being a good god father, and a good friend to my mom and dad. In Jesus name I pray, Amen." I oppened my eyes, and saw Macey, Bex, and Liz staring at me. I closed my eyes again. "And Lord, please don't let me get killed here. Or any of my friends and loved ones. Amen." I oppened them again, and started eating.

"Cammie, you guys went to church?" Bex asked me. I nodded. "All my life. You didn't know that?" She shook her head, along with Macey and Liz. "Huh. Weird. Well, now you know." They shrugged, and continued to eat.

* * *

After 3 periods, we went to P and E. Okay, I am going to get killed. I sat on the floor with the other girls and boys, and watched the action.


	13. A Talk, Scheduling a Fight, and a Scam

**Okay, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! Thanks to:**

**katiekakes**

**soccergirl121**

**hearts4ever**

**kdi**

**zachluver411**

**Giggelsrocksodoi**

**RebeccaBaxter**

**RoswellPhah**

**pinkpolkadots821**

**xoxofeliciaxoxo**

**for reviewing the last, 2, I think chapters! I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. Now, it's time to answer some questions. For soccergirl121, she knew that Joe was her godfather becuase she remembered what he looked like, and that triggered that section of her brain that remembers long term memory stuff, and remembered his name. You will find out where Grant, Conner, and Zach are in this chapter. For katiekakes, you will find out if she goes to Roseville or Gallagher. **

**So, now that the questions were answered, bye! Thanks for the reviews once again! **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Okay, I know i said that I'm on vacation, which I am, but I got access to a computer at my hotel, and I just had to write more, so here it is! Enjoy it! I promise to have another chapter done by the end of this week! Bye!**

* * *

Zach's POV

I was at Blackthorne with Grant, Kiah, and Conner, and Mrs. Morgan was pretty angry. Well, of course, not at me. At Grant and Kiah and Conner. She loves me. Well, who doesn't? She had already explained everything to Grant. He thought it was cool. Well, who wouldn't?

"Zachary, _why _did you tell Cammie that you were a spy when you knew you weren't supposed to?" "Well, Mrs. Morgan, you see, I figured that the Circle could find us at any time, and when they did, she would know where she'd be going, and what kind of people are trained there. And stuff like that." "Fare enough. But next time you tell an outsider something like that, I'm just gonna have to kill you." I nodded. "Yes ma'am." she turned to Conner. "And for _you,_ how dare y ou act that way towards my daughter!" Yes. How dare he goes after my Gallagher Girl! Hey... Gallagher Girl. I like that name. I think I'll stick with it. It definetly does fit.

She's a girl.

That goes to Gallagher.

As in, Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women.

Yep. I'm sticking with it. I can probably annoy her for a couple of days with that one. Oh yeah.

"For one, you do not _stare _at her, do not _touch _her, and certainly do not _kiss _her! Can't you take a hint? She thinks your a creep!" Wow. I would've never guessed she was a Headmistress. Conner was just smirking the whole time. What is _wrong _with him? "Stop smirking!" HE didn't. The idiot. That's gonna earn him some fighting time in P&E. With her. In front of the whole Blackthorne student body. "I've got something for you to smirk about. You just earned some fighting time in P&E. With me. In front of the whole Blackthorne student body."

Conner's smirk faltered a little, but then went back to normal. "Okay then. What time?" "Now. Go to the P&E barn and get ready. Zach, you can use the intercom and notify everybody to go tot the P&E barn immediatly. Kiah, take Grant to the P&E barn and get a good seat." Everyone nodded and went to work.

I was in the office by myself, so I turned on the intercom. "Hey guys. It's Zach here. If you wanna see Rachel Morgan, the Headmistress of Gallagher Academy, beat up my idiot of a brother, Conner, got to the P&E barn. Quick. Oh, and bring your cameras. You'll want to watch this fight over and over again. Bring your money too. You'll need it. That is all." I turned off the intercom, and ran as fast as I could to the doors of the barn, and watied in front of the door, blocking the entrance. I already had a bag with me, so I just took it off, and held it out in front of me.

Kiah and Grant were the first ones there. "I know we're best friends and all, but you've gotta pay the entrance fee." They looked at me skeptically. "Entrance fee? Entrance fee my ass. Let us in, Zach." I laughed, and moved aside. "Wait, you guys wanna help me collect the money?" Kiah and Grant looked at eachother, then at me. "Duh!"

John Fisher was the next to come. " Did you already buy your ticket?" I asked him. He looked at me, confused. "Ticket? No one said anything about having to buy tickets!" "Don't fret, my friend. All you have to do to get in, is pay 15 dollars. It's for the entrance fee. 5 for me, 5 for Kiah, and 5 for Grant." He pulled out 3 5's, and handed us each 1. We moved out of the way. "Have a nice night, sir." After he went in, we all laughed. "That was pure genius!" Kiah said to me. "I know. I'm Goode like that."

* * *

After every single boy in this school payed the "entrance fee", Kiah, Grant and I counted all the money up. "I got $430." Kiah said. "I got $415!" Grant said, entusiastically. I smirked at them. "I got $630." They looked at me in disbelief. "I scammed a few people for a few extra bucks." They nodded. "_Oh_." We stashed all of our money somewhere, and went in to see the show. When I got in there though, There where a whole lot of girls in there. Why? I don't know. Wait, how'd they get in here with out paying the entrance fee? That could've been an extra $600 by the looks of all of them! Wait, if they're here, then that means Gallagher Girl's here! Yay! I made my way through the crowd, trying to find her, and just about when I saw her, Tina jumped right in front of me. "AH!" I yelled. "Where the hell did you come from?" I grabbed my chest where my heart was. "Hi Zach! I was wondering if I had to pay the entrance fee." I looked at her like she was stupid. Which she is. "Uh, Tina, if you're already in the building, do you really think that you need to pay the entrance fee?"

She just shrugged. "But now that you mentioned it, you need to pay that, _and _the fee for snacks. Wveryone already did. But you're not on the list for who paid, so, that'll be," I came up with a random number in my head. "$32." She looked at me skeptically. "But I thought that the entrance fee was 15 dollars, and the snacks were just 5?" I nodded. "They were. But each 10 minutes, they increase." She nodded. "Duh! That makes perfect sense! Here you go!" She gave me 40 dollars, and then walked away. Oh well, no use in telling her that she just over paid me. I stuffed the money in my pocket, and kept going in the direction I was going in.


	14. A Fight, Baxter, And Gallagher Girl

**Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed to any of my stories! I wouldn't be writing this thing if I wasn't greatful! Here's another thanks to:**

**onlythegoodspyyoung234 **

**katiekakes**

**SliverGoldsun - .Day.**

**heart4ever**

**zammie4ever (You were my 100th reviewer! YAY! THANK YOU! And it feels INCREDIBLE to have recieved 100 reviews!)**

**soccergirl121**

**pinkpolkadots821 (**Okay, congrats to pinkpolkadots821! You have reviewed the most out of everyone so far! Like, once I clicked an email, it kept saying your name over and over again, and that just makes me excited! Thank you a bunch!**)**

**Giggelsrocksodoi**

**RoswellPhah**

**itsme**

**person165**

**mrs. goode **

**blondie**

**thatonechick ( you were my 99th reviewer! YAY! That's so awesome! Thank you!)**

**for reviewing! Only 5 more to go! Thank you all once again! I hope you enhoy the fight! Bye!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Zach's POV

I kept going in the direction I saw Cammie in, but I didn't see her. I looked all around, asked bunches of people, but nobody knew.

_She's fine! Stop worrying! _

Yeah, that's right! She's fine. I'm just gonna sit back, and enjoy the show. She'll show up.

There was a ring in the middle of the barn, and Mrs. Morgan and Conner were in it. Mrs. Morgan was at the far left corner of the ring, and Conner was at the far right corner of the ring. Dr. Steve was in the middle of the ring, holding a microphone, looking as happy as ever. He motioned for the everyone to get quiet. Which didn't happen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for the most _excellent _fight of the year?" "YEAH!" Everyone hollered and screamed and all that stuff. "In this corner, we have the lovely Headmistress of Gallagher Academy, Mrs. Rachel Morgan!" Everybody yelled and whooped and hollered. Especially the girls. Dr. Steve waited for comotion to quiet down.

"And in this corner, we have... Conner Goode." Nothing. Not a sound. "You suck!" Someone yelled out from the crowd. Next came a lovely chorus of "Boo's" "You suck!" "Get a life!" and "Perv!" and people throwing tomatoes. Wait, _tomatoes_? Where are they getting tomatoes from?

"Come get your nice and ripe tomatoes here! Only 3 dollars each!" I looked around, and saw Grant selling tomatoes from a _backpack_. Then, I saw Kiah selliing _rotten_ tomatoes. "Come get your rotten tomatoes here! Only 2 bucks each!

Conner just smirked at all of the hatred towards him. Dr. Steve made his way out of the ring. "And, GO!" Mrs. Morgan made her way all cat walkish to the center of the room. Conner did the same. Well, not the cat walking part. She was in a fighting position, and so was he. "Let's dance, sweet heart." Conner said. Mrs. Morgan's expression was blank. Conner made a punch at her stomach. She effortlessly dodged it, and punched him in the face. She then grabbed his right arm, twisted it around his back, kicked the back of his leg, making him fall on his knees, and smashed his head to the floor 2 times.

Then, out of nowhere, Conner just got up and flipped her! I didn't even see it!

I heard alot of "Whoa's!" and "Noway's!" from the crowd. It wasn't that impressive. I checked my internal clock. 37 minutes, and 23 seconds have gone by. Still no Gallagher Girl. Where is she? I scanned the crowd for Baxter. When I saw her, I went over to her.

"Hey Baxter, where's Gallagher Girl?" I asked her. She turned around and looked at me, confused. "_Who_?" I sighed loudly and rolled my eyes. "_Cammie_. Where's Cammie?" She smirked. "Why do ya wanna know?" She cocked her head to the side. Macey and Liz turned around too. "Yeah, Zach, why do you want to know?" Macey asked me. I I groaned. "Just tell me where she is!" I snapped at them. Macey and Bex exchanged looks.

"She's at Gallagher." I looked at her in disbelief. "If she's at Gallagher, why is everyone else here?" Macey sighed, looking bored, and turned around to watch the match. "Well, if you haven't noticed, she just started going to a spy school yesterday. She can't fight, she can't disable bombs, she can't hack into computer systems-" "You can't hack into computer systems!" Bex's eyes narrowed. "That's besides the point. _Anyways_, she has to train. Her mom told her that she had to stay. She's training with Mr. Solomon." I nodded, and then made a quick exit.

Let's take a little trip to Gallagher.

Gallagher Girl!


	15. A Workout, Zach, and Neverending Sadness

**Hey guys! I want to say thanks to:**

**vballermiz16**

**katiebear95**

**SilverGoldsun - .Day.**

**KatieKakes**

**pinkpolkadots821**

**Giggelsrocksodoi**

**hearts4ever**

**laughlongdreambig**

**soccergirl121**

**ktran**

**for reviewing so quickly to my newest chapter. I know, it was really short, but I was rushing to get it finished so I could start a new chapter, so yeah. This chapter is going to be really long because i'm using someone ele's computer and i can't upload a different document, so be prepared to sit here for a while. There is going to be ALOT of drama. I don't know why, but some parts really made me cry. I guess I was feeling the character's pain. I don't know. I love tradgeties and all that negative stuff for reasons that I do not know.**

**Well anyways, I really hope you all like this chapter. Once again, thank you all! Bye! **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Cammie's POV

"Come on, Ms. Morgan. Only 54 more to do, then you'll be at 200." Mr. Solomon told me. "Ugh!" I said, as I kept on doing my push ups. Sweat was pouring down from my armpits and my forehead. My arms were on fire, my stomach was on fire, and it felt like I was having heart burn. "Mr. Solomon! Can I _please_ stop? I'm like, dying here!" "No, Camron, you can't stop. The other girls do 500 push ups every day, so I think you can do 20." _500_? No way. "4, 3, 2, 1!" I counted, and then collapsed onto the ground, panting really hard. Mr. Solomon was clapping. Seriously? What's wrong with this guy? "Nothing's wrong with me, Ms. Morgan." I guess they teach people how to be pshycotic too. "No. They don't. But can you guess what I'm about to tell you?" "What, 300 more push ups?" I chuckled and so did Mr. Solomon. But then he stopped. "No, but good idea! I was going to tell you that your training for the day was over." I groaned for like, the 10,000th time today.

"Nope. That would be for the 23 time today." I looked up at him. "Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop doing that, that, UGH!"

"Stop doing that ugh?"

"You know what I mean!"

"No, I don't believe I do, Ms. Morgan."

"Stop _reading my mind_!"

And of course, he chuckles, and walks away.

I roll my eyes, and start on my push ups. My arms are on fire, there's a whole bunch of sweat in my eyes, and my stomach feels like it's on a hot stove. Well, let's look at the bright side! At least I won't have to do anymore training after this!

When I finally finished the 500 push ups, I layed on the floor, panting hard, with my eyes closed, and my mouth wide open. I checked my watch, and it said 7:06.

"So, you enjoying your little work out, gallagher girl?"

What the-

"Zach?"

Zach walked over to me, and then stopped in front of me. "The one and only! What's up with the hard panting and your mouth being wide open?" I rolled my eyes. "Uh, I was working out. Duh." He crouched down in front of me, with a look of amusement on his face. "Solomon?"

"Yeah. Nice guess. What's the deal with the 'Gallagher Girl'?" He shrugged. "It's catchy." "Okay then, _blackthorne boy_. How do you like that one?" With as much strength as I could muster, I stood up. He thought it over. "Nah. Doesn't work well." I sighed really loud, and started walking the other way.

I heard him chuckle, and jog up behind me. "Just kidding! Okay, so, what do ya wanna do now?" He asked me. "Um, take an hour long shower." I said, walking out of the barn. Zach sniffed me. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." I slapped him on the arm. "Ow! That hurted!" I made a fake concerned face at him. "Aw! It did? To bad I don't care." Zach laughed.

"Zach, what are you even doing here?" "I came to see you, duh!" He pulled me to him and kissed me for 6 seconds. When he let me go, I blushed, and looked down as I kept walking.

"Aw! I made you blush!" I rolled my eyes, and punched him on the shoulder. "Ow! Quit it!" I laughed at him. "After I shower, I'm getting something to eat, and then I'm going to bed."

"Cool. I'll come with." I put my hand on his chest to stop him. "Uh, no. You're going to go back to your school." Zach groaned, and rolled his eyes. "Why?" "Cause you're not supposed to be here anyways, and because I don't want you in my room while I'm showering, or while I'm sleeping." "What, don't you trust me?" "No."

"Well, can I at least eat with you?" I thought for a second. "Sure. We can eat out in town. But while I'm showering, you need to be somewhere other than my room." "Done." He hugged me, then kissed me for a split second, and then ran off somewhere into the trees. "See ya at the diner at 9!"

I went up to my dorm, and took a shower. No one was here at the moment, because my mom had went to go spar with a Blackthorne student at Blackthorne, and no one would be back until Saturday, so I'm stuck with Solomon. I showered up, put on some gray, black, white and blue plaid shorts, a black tank top, and some gray Converse All Star high tops and then made my way to the diner.

When I got to the diner, I saw Zach sitting in a booth. I smiled to myslef, and then walked in. I sat down in the seat across from Zach. He was holding up a menu, but put it down when I sat down. "Hey Gallagher Girl! Did you have a nice shower?" I nodded. "Yeah. But I'm really hungry, so let's cut the chit chat and order the food please." Zach chuckled, and then called over a waitor. It was a teenager, who had blonde long hair, blue yes, looked about 5'10, and had muscles. He looked pretty bored, though. "Hi. Welcome to the Abram's Diner. What can I ge-" When he looked at me, his eyes lit up. He paused, and then shook his head, and started again. "Uh, um, can I get you anything?" He said to me. "Yeah, I just want a burger, fries, and a chocolate shake." He fumbled to find his pencil and notepad, but when he got them, he wrote down the order.

"What can I get you?" He asked Zach. "Same as her." He wrote that down. "Okay, it's coming right out."

After the date, Zach had kissed me good night, and dissapeared down the street. That waiter guy kept coming back to the table, asking me if I wanted anything. I had a feeling that there was a double meaning to the sentence, but I let it slide. When I got back to the Academy, I changed, and went to bed.

* * *

"Wake up Ms. Morgan."

"AHH!" I bolted right up in my bed, and saw Mr. Solomon at the foot of my bed. "How did you get in here?" "It's best that i keep that to myself, Ms. Morgan." I hope he doesn't come in here at night.

"Of course I don't come in here at night! That's an invation of privacy." "_This _is an invation of privacy! O-U-T, _out_!" I told him, and pushed him out of my room. I slammed the door. "AND STOP READING MY MIND!" I yelled after him. I went into my closet, and pulled out my uniform. It was a pink and brown plaid skirt, a white long sleeved dress shirt, and a beige blazer. The school has taste.

I put that on, then put on my pink oxfords, then headed on down to breakfast.

* * *

My sophmore year was going great. In fact, I was named the best pavement artist in the school, made alot of new friends, and actually had fun! It was just the third semester, where everything changed. That dreded, terrible, life changing third semester. Oh yeah, and just to fill you in, when I spent my winter break with Macey, and then a woman and two men tried to kidnap Macey on a fooftop, and Zach was popping up all over the place, and I almost got kidnapped. **(Everything that happened in Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover) **Well, let's get back to the now, shall we?

* * *

I was in the library, studying for Ms. Dabney's Etiquets are Excellent test. (The name is _so _cheesy.) It was like, 5 something in the morning, and the test was today, and I really wanted to get a good grade, so here I am. I'm already dressed and everything, so when breakfast time gets here, I'm ready to go.

At 6:07, I slammed the book shut, put it under my arm, and jogged to the Dining hall. When I got there, Bex, Macey and Liz were sitting at our normal table, eating breakfast. Everyone was eating, and everything was peaceful. I stood at the entrance, taking in the scene of all my sisters, and brother, counting Mr. Solomon, interacting with eachother and just being normal girls. Meal times are the only times we get to be normal, so I take advantage of them as much as possible. I smiled to myself, but then I heard footsteps. Alot of 'em. I turned around. only to be faced by hundreds of thousands of boys.

(Okay, only 50 or so. I have a huge imagination.)

This kinda fat guy was standing in the very front of them, but walked around me, and shut the doors to the Dining Hall. "Uh, I was just about to-"

"Why hello Ms. Morgan! How very excellent to meet you!" The guy held out a hand, and I shook it. I felt one of my fingers pop. "Ah! Uh, I mean, nice to meet you, too!" I gently jerked my hand out of the man's grip. I put my hand behind my back and asked, "And, you are?" "Oh, I'm Dr. Steve! And these," He guestured to the 50 or so boys who where all starring at me. "Are the Blackthorne boys!" They just starred. Talk about bad manners! "Hi!" I said to them. "Hi." They said back. I pointed back to the Dining Hall doors. "I'm gonna go back to breakfast now." I started to turn around, but Dr. Steve stopped me.

"You still need to give them the Grand tour!" I looked at him with a confused expression. "Uh, no, I'm not." "Headmaster Morgan told me that you would." Mom. I will get her back. "Uh, well, I, don't really like, you know, know how to, um, give a, tour, sir." Wow. Smooth. "No worries! I'm sure you'll do an excellent job!" "You mean of the whole Campus?" "Yes. Even the girl's dorm." "WHAT? Why? Why is that even neccessary?" "They need to see how to keep a room neat and excellently tidy."

"I'm sure you'll do an _excellent _job of showing them yourself! Now, I have to go eat breakfast now, and-" Dr. Steve stepped in front of me, and smilled. "No tour, no food, Ms. Morgan." I cocked and eye browl at him. "Is that a threat?" He shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not." I shrugged, and crossed my arms. "I can go withought food."

"But can you withstand the rath of your god father?" I gasped. "You wouldn't dare!" He smiled. "I'm pretty sure I would, Ms. Morgan." I glared at him for 15 seconds, and then caved. "Fine. Does this mean I can skip classes?" Specifically a certain class that is going to be having a certain test today? "You can take as long as you need to, Ms. Morgan." I smiled. "Alrighty then! Bye!" I turned to face the boys, which were all still staring. "Okay guys, let's start by taking you to the East wing, where you will be staying."

"Will you be staying there?" Someone called out. "Whoever asked that better hope that I don't find out who you are." I scanned the crowd, then smiled again. "Okay! Let's go. Follow me." Someone tapped on my shoulder, so then I turned around.

"Miss me Gallagher Girl?"

My face probably lit up. "Zach! You're here!" We hugged eachother, and then Zach kissed me on the lips. "Well duh! How could I miss an oppurtunity like this?"

"Yeah sis. How could miss an oppurtunity to see mom's least favorite twin?" Grant said, hugging me. I hugged him back. "You know what, I'm gonna let that one slide, Grant. At least I can slide down a rail without falling on my face." Grant glared at me, and I laughed. Kiah came up to me, and then I gave him a big hug. "Hey Kiah! How's it going?" "Great. I'm keeping your brother in line, if that's what you where implying." It wasn't, but that's nice to know.

After the tour, I let the guys go back to there dorms to get ready for dinner, and I went back to mine. Bex, Macey and Liz were in there, getting ready for dinner. When Bex saw me, she came over to me and slapped my arm. "Ow! Bex, that hurts!" Too bad she doesn't care about that kind of stuff. "Why didn't you tell me that Grant's your brother?" "Uh, why does it matter?" "HE IS HOT!"

I tried to bite back my laugh, but fail epically. "What? He is. Well anyways, I'm about to go talk to him now, so wish me luck! Bye guys!" She waved to us all, and went out the door. Like she needs luck. Macey threw her Seventeen magazine across the room, and got up, and Liz got up too. "I'm hungry. Let's go eat." Liz nodded. "I'm with you on that one, Mace. Let's go, Cam." Liz and Macey walked out of the door, and I followed after them, making sure to close the door and activate the full body scanner. I don't want people sneaking in there at night or anything. If you catch my drift.

When we got the the Dining Hall, we grabbed our food and sat down. I saw Bex flirting with Grant, and I saw Grant drooling on his shirt, then I saw Bex slap Grant. I guess physical violence is the new way to communicate. Well, for Bex. Macey nudged me. "Cam, Zach's coming over." I smiled, and whispered, "Thanks", and then turned around. Zach had a rather concerned expression on his face. "Cammie, can I talk to you for a second?" Wait, is he gonna break up with me? Is he running away? Is he is danger? "Okay." I got up, and followed him out of the dining hall.

He closed the doors to the dining hall, and led me over to the Grand Staircase, and we sat down. "Um, do you remember when you and Macey were fighting those people in all black?" He was staring at me, looking really sad and depressed or something. "Uh, yes." "And, uh, do you remember the woman?" I nodded. "Yeah." "And you know how your dad went missing on that mission when you were 12?" I nodded. He scratched the back of his neck, and paused for a few moments. "Well, the woman has been holding him ever since then." I just stared at him. "Okay, _what_? How do you know?"

"Well, she's, um, she's, ah, my, mom." That one hit me. Hard. I just stared at him in horror. "Okay, don't freak out or anything, but-"

"Dont' freak out? DON'T FREAK OUT? You knew this for however long and you didn't tell me? Or my mom? Or Mr. Solomon? Or SOMEONE!" I shot up, and started walking down the stairs. Zach bolted up, and gabbed my arm. "Cammie, wait- " I shook off his arm, and ran as fast as I could to my room. I let the scanner scan me, and then I ran in there and locked the door. I plopped down on my bed, and cried. I cried my eyes out.

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" I yelled to myself. How could Zach do something like this to me? How could he not have told me? I thought he would have told me something like that! My dad has been ALIVE for all this time, and I didn't even know it! I HATE HIM!

* * *

I stayed in my room for the next three days, just crying, and sobbing and choking on my tears, and repeating the cycle over and over again. I didn't talk to anybody. Not Bex, not Liz, not Mr. Solomon, and not my mom. I just couldn't. I couldn't stop the crying. Well, on the fourth day, I decided to suck it up, and go talk to Zach. I really don't think I should've done that to him, but I kinda do. He's probably miserable right now. I took a shower, brushed my hair, and put on a clean uniform, and headed out to go find Zach. It was dinner, so he would probably be in the Dining Hall. On my way though, I decided to go to my most favortie passageway. I needed to pray before I did this. God will tell me what to say. When I got there though, I saw Zach, and Denise, tangled up in eachother, sucking eachothers faces. I water fall of tears came, and I ran outside, out of the gates of Gallagher, and into the blackness of I don' t know where.


	16. Packing, A Vacation, and Swimming

**Okay, thank you to:**

**KatieKakes**

**EvangelineCirceInDaHouse**

**pinkpolkadots821**

**AirJordan10**

**laughlongdreambig**

**SilverGoldsun - .Day. **

**awesomeg93**

**Giggelsrocksodoi**

**EllaH7777**

**soccergirl121**

**Nature Girl27**

**RebeccaBaxter**

**Ally92**

**cammiemorganrules**

**for reviewing this chapter. There is going to be a very big twist in this story that I thought out very carefuly, so don't hate me for being to graffical, or putting to many tragedies in here. I just hope you like it. And now, I give you, my freakin update! Bye! Enjoy!**

* * *

Okay, I did run into the woods, but I eventually came back. I've come to a very important conclusion. I'm running away. And not. Coming. Back. I went up to my room at like, 2 something in the morning, so I quickly grabbed a back pack. I packed 4 pairs of jean shorts, my blue and black and gold bikini, flip flops, a towel, a pair of black Converse High tops, and 5 white tank tops. I also packed 6 pairs of underwear. Man, I'm packing like I'm going on vacation or something. And I took a few bucks from Macey's wallet.

Okay, maybe 600 or so. It's not like she'll notice or anything.

That's what friends are for!

_Anyways,_ After that, I went down to the kitchen and grabbed some water and ice tea Crystal lite packages, and then went out to the school's garage, and got the keys to Liz's latest invention: the on-going mustang. It's a Mustang GT that can run on water. I mean, how cool is that? Well, it also has a button that transforms it into a tiny, portable iTouch! I mean, HOW COOL IS THAT? I love you Liz, and your freakishly huge brain. So I put that into my pocket, and the keys, which I took from under her pillow, (so unspy like of her, I know.)and my fake i.d., and snuck out of the safety of the Gallagher Academy, and into the dangers of the world.

Once I got into Roseville, I took out the 'iPod', and punched in 4-8-3-9-1, the passcode, and stepped back. When it transformed, I got in, and started up the engine. One things I also love about this thing, is it's completely undetectable.

Now, I was on the road. How am I going to find my dad? Simple. Wait, no, not so simple.

Oh. My. Gosh. I don't even know how I'm going to find him. I'm so stupid. Well, I guess I can just take a little vacation. Yeah! That's it. I'm going to take a vacation too... Florida! I've never been there before, so I guess I'll go there. I turned on the GPS, and typed in Miami, Florida.

Who knows, I might even meet Kourtney and Kloe Kardashian!

* * *

I checked the clock on the dash board and it read 4:09. I sighed. This was gonna be a long, lonely trip. The wierd thing was that I was like, the only car on the road. Which is very, very unusual, considering the fact that I'm on a highway.

I checked my rearview mirror, and there was a black Hummer behind me. The windows were tinted pitch black. Okay then. I just kept on riding. I checked the mirror again, and the person was like, right behind me! I sped up a little, hoping to put some distance between us, only to find them speed up with me.

I swerved to the left, and then to the right, but they had swerved to the right, and then to the left, and clipped the right side of my car.

"Nuh uh! You did NOT just clip the side of my car!" Oh, but they did. I pushed my foot down on the gas pettal hard, and the car went from 74 miles per hour, to 139 miles per hour.

(and that's not even anywhere near how fast this car can go!)

I saw cars up ahead. Okay, that's like, so wierd, but whatevs. It makes it more fun. I just crossed the state border line, and was now in South Carolina. I saw the sign, and it said, "Welcome to South Carolina!" Huh. I must have passed over North Carolina without even noticing it. I weaved in and out of the right and left lanes, until I got to the very front. the window to the hummer rolled down, and a guy with black shades pulled out a gun.

I pressed the green button that was on the dash board, and the car went over 200 miles per hour. Okay, this is really cool! The guy aimed the gun at one of my tires. Okay, I was planning on returning this, so I didn't really want to have a bullet in the tire, so I swerved to the right, and went of into the woods. And of course, the people followed me.

Okay, I'm just wondering one thing. WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE? I hit the black button, and then the car turned invisible. Liz thought of it all! The person with the gun went back inside the car.

When he came back out, he had a machine gun. "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?" Okay, enough is enough. I hit the big red button, and the car zoomed way into the forest, and then out onto the road. I looked back in the rearview mirror, and the black hummer was nowhere to be seen.

"Yes!" I said to myself. I saw a Hampton Inn up the road here, so I drove up to it, making sure that my car was visible, and I grabbed my back pack and headed on in. When I got in, there was a big crowd of people in the lobby. I pushed and shoved my way to the front, and when I got there, this woman was at the front desk. When she saw me, she smiled a warm and welcoming smile. I smiled back at her. It's nice to have someone smile at me after all that I've been through.

"Hi! welcome to Hampton Inn. How may I assist you?" She asked me. "Uh, I would like a room, please." She typed some things into her computer.

"And for how long?" Okay, today is Tuesday, so I could stay until Thursday, and continue my trip onto Florida. "Just for 2 nights, please." She typed some more into her computer. She then gave me a key. "Alrighty then! Your room number is 265. Breakfast is held right over there," She pointed across the lobby to a very nice looking room. "And the pool is just down that hallway. I hope you enjoy your stay!" I smiled at her. "I will. Thank you!" "Your welcome."

I went up the elevator to the second floor, and found my room number, and went in. It looked pretty good. There was a flat screen on the wall, two beds with green bedding, the bathroom was actually clean, and there was a mini fridge. I took a deep breath, and then let it out. I sat on the bed, and took my shoes and socks off. "I need to take a swim." I dug in my bag and grabbed my swimsuit, flip flops, and towel. I put on the swim suit and flip flops, grabbed my towel and room key, and went down to the pool.


	17. 8 Pack Dane, Saving a boy, and a Date

**Okay guys, first of all, this begining author's note is going to be a little longer than my normal ones, but I'd appreciate it if you took a look at it. Here is a special thanks to:**

**KatieKakes**

**laughlongdreambig**

**ktran**

**pinkpolkadots821**

**SilverGoldsun - .Day.**

**cammiemorganrules**

**RebeccaBaxter**

**Giggelsrocksodoi**

**Ally92**

**for reviewing to this chapter, and for Ally92, thank you for reviewing to Starting All Over! **

**I want to also thank the story's newest readers:**

**AirJordan10**

**Ally92**

**RebeccaBaxter**

**EllaH7777**

**ktran**

**cammiemorganrules**

**awesomeg93**

**katiebear95**

**vballermiz16**

**reading my story, and also reviewing it! **

**This is a very very super special thanks to the people who've been with my story for a really long time:**

**KatieKakes**

**SilverGoldsun - .Day.**

**pinkpolkadots821**

**zammie4ever**

**hearts4ever**

**okay, so now that that part is over, here is the second part: I AM REALLY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! I ment to update, but I got busy. But I will try to update everyday! This story is still gonna be like, 30 chapters long, AND, wait for it...**

**THERE IS GONNA BE A SEQUEL! Yeah. I said it. Super nova awesome. (okay, I don't know what's up with the super nova awesome, but whatever. just go with it.) Oh, does anyone else have a facebook?**

**Now, on to, the chapter that you've all been waiting for! Bye!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I went down to the pool, and looked around. It was pretty big for an indoor pool. It went all the way to 8 feet. But when I looked outside, I was really surprised. There was like, a REALLY big pool behind the hotel. I can't believe I missed this! Well, it had a whole kid's side. It was like, what, 2 feet deep, and had like a little slide and water shooting up from the bottom of the pool. There was a freaking jacuzzi out here! The other side of the pool was much bigger. It was 12 feet deep on one end, and 4 feet deep on another. There were lifeguards, like, all around the pool, with these awesome black shades on. I have to ask one of them were they got them from. And see if I can get one myself! There was a blue and white rope separating the bigger side from the kid side. There was a diving board, and a section were you could swim laps. Let's put it this way: It was pretty wicked.

So, after taking a few seconds analyzing the pool, I looked around and tried to go find a spot to put my stuff. Okay, this is ridiculous. There are like, no seats around here. Wait, no, I see one. Yeah, only one. I fast walked over there, making it look like I'm walking, and almost sat my stuff down, when these 3 girls just shoved past me, and threw their stuff down on it!

"Hey, what's the big idea?" They turned around, looked me up and down, and cackled. They were teenagers, about my age. All tan. All blonde. All beautiful. Well, maybe not the one on the left. Her eyes are little a little too spaced out, her nose a little too big, she kinda has a booger hanging out of her nose, and a mole, _ugh_, that mole makes a grapefruit look small!

"_What?_" the girl in the middle said. "Uh, that was my spot. You can't just come and take it!" She rolled her eyes. "What is this, 1st grade? Whatever, loser." I looked at the ugly one. "You got a booger hangong out of your nose." She looked really embarrased. She looked like a stop sign! She wiped her hand across her nose. The booger was still there. She swiped at it again. "Eew, okay, now there's two." The other two girls looked at the girl in disgust. The girl dug her finger in her nose, and got them both out. When she was done, they all rolled their eyes at me, and walked away. I took a deep breath, then looked around, making sure no one was looking. I grabbed all of their stuff and chucked it over the fence and into the bushes, and layed my stuff on the chair.

Next, I went over to the closest lifeguard. It was a guy with black skater hair, had an _8 pack_, and had a pretty good tan. He was wearing the awesome shades. I walked up to his chair. "Hey, where'd you get those shades?" He looked down at me and smiled, and then he got down. "They come with the uniform." He said. I nodded. "That sucks. I wanted a pair." He laughed. "Well, I could get you one." My eyes went big. "Really?" Calm down, Cam. They're only glasses. "Yeah." I smiled really big. He took off his shades, and revealed beautiful violet eyes. I kinda got lost in them. "I'm Dane." He held out his hand. It took me a second to comprehend what he had said. I shook my head, and then shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Dane, I'm Cammie." Dane analyzed the name. "Cammie. Tha's cool. You can have my shades if you want." "What? No way! For real?" He laughed. "Sure. They're all yours." He handed them to me. "Wait, don't you need them for your uniform or something?" He shook his head. "Naw. I have another pair." I took the glasses. "Thanks!" He shrugged. "No problem." I sat on the side of the pool, and let my legs dangle in the water. Dane did the same. "Hey, I have a question. How did you get a freaking 8 pack?" He chuckled. "Oh, I don't know. I'm not a gym freak or anything, but I do work out."

I nodded. "Kay." From the corner of my eye, I saw a little boy, looking maybe 2 or so, get a little too close to the end of the 12 foot pool. "So, where are you from? I just work here over-" I wasn't listening anymore as he kept talking. The boy slipped, and fell in. And no one but me saw. Okay, I was like, 36 feet away, so I jumped up, and ran over there. "Hey, where are you going?" Dane called after me. I ignored him, and kept on running. A lifeguard saw me, and blew his whistle really loudly. I ignored him too. I dodged people, and kids, and when I got to the 12 feet, I dove in really quickly. The boy was at the bottom of the pool. I had enough air to make it, I think. He wasn't struggling too much. I took 3 really big butterfly strokes, and reached him.

My ears were really hurting right now! I think it's because I'm so far under water. I grabbed his arm, and pulled, and swam up. I was really struggling with breath, and I was tempted to open my mouth, but I couldn't. I reached the top, and got out, pulling him up with me. I pushed my hair, to one side, and did the Hiemlech Manuever on him. I did chest compressions, and then mouth to mouth. Everyone was starting to look over, and they all looked alarmed. Dane was running over here. I did some more chest compressions, and then the boy spit out water, and coughed a little, and sputtered. When he was done, he looked up at me. He had blonde air, and big brown eyes. Aw! He's so cute!

He looked afraid. He got up and hugged me really tight. I breathed in, and then out. I rubbed his back. "It's okay. You're okay." "I don't feel good." "I know. I know. It's okay." Dane got over here, and crouched down in front of me. "Is he okay?" He pointed to the boy. I nodded. "Can you tell me what your name is?" "Kent." "Okay, Kent, do you know where are your parents?" "I dunno." "Kent!" I turend and saw a women with blonde hair and the same brown eyes as Kent running over. She scooped him up and held him tight. "Are you okay, baby?" "Mm hm. He said into her shoulder." She looked at me and smiled greatfuly. "Thank you so much!" She said to me. I smiled, and then she walked away.

"Woah, that was like, major lifeguard duty right there. I didn't even see him!" I shrugged. "It's no big deal." "Uh, yes it is! You saved that's kid's life! And no one else even saw him! That was amazing!" I blushed, and smiled. "I guess."

"How long are you gonna be here for?" "Oh, only for 2 more nights." His face kinda fell. "That sucks." I thought that over. I'm not really in a hurry to go anywhere. I'm on vacation. "Well, I came from Virginia, and my plans got changed, so I really don't have to go anywhere. So I could stay longer." His face brightened up. "That's cool. Where do you go to school? I might have heard of it." "Oh, I really don't think you have, but it's called The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women." He thought for a moment. "Oh, that private school for girls in Roseville? Yeah, I've heard of it." "What? How?" "My cousin's been there before." I nodded. "Okay. So you know that we aren't rich spoiled brats." He laughed. "Yeah, I know. Hey, my shifts almost over. You wanna go get something to eat? I'm just dying of hunger right now." I shrugged. "Sure." He got up, and offered me a hand. I took it, and got up, and we walked over to my stuff, and I grabbed it, and then I waited for him to change and everything, then we walked up to my room. "Don't you have to go to your room?" I asked him. He smirked. Not that annoying _Zach_ smirk. A better looking one. A nicer one. "I guess we live right next to eachother." I luaghed, and said goodbye, then went and got ready for my date with Dane. If it even is that. Who needs stupid, cheating, lying, evil smirking Zach?

Not this chick, that's for sure!


	18. Liz, Jonas, Zach, Denise, Grant, and Bex

**SPECIAL THANK YOU TO:**

**laughlongdreambig**

**Nature Girl27 **

**(okay, I just wanna say, LOL! Here is what she said in her review: I beat my email to this chapter! Yes! Great chapter except, invisible? really?  
im not flaming or anything its just that it wasn't very realistic. don't pay  
attention to me i'm just saying. please update! Loved this chapter.) That invisible part was funny to me. I know, that wasn't really realistic, but I thought it would be cool. But thanks for giving me my first review that has critisism in it! (if that's what the word is. Still, thanks!)**

****

RebeccaBaxter

katiebear95 (he is a douche, isn't he?)

isaidlalala

EllaH7777

SilverGoldsun - .Day. (Dane is TOTALLY awesome. I can't help you with the shades. sorry! You might find them at your local Wal Mart though!)

Okay, so now that I thanked everyone, here is the 18th chapter! Bye!

Enjoy!

* * *

Bex's POV

Cammie's brother is so HAWT! We've been talking for hours, and I'm getting a little sleepy. And Cammie owes me 5 bucks for beating up her brother. She thought I couldn't do it. Of course I could! I mean, _hello_, I'm Bex Baxter. I can beat up the president if I want to. I touched Grant's arm. "It's been nice talking to you, and I hope we'll be able to do this again, but I have to go find your sister." I turned around to go, when he spun me around, and, get this: KISSED ME! He wrapped his arms around my waist, while my arms went around his neck as the kiss deepened.

I got lost there for a couple minutes, then I remembered, Cammie owes me money. I broke away from him. "Cammie, remember?" He rolled his eyes. "Can't she wait?" I slapped him on the arm. "Ouch! That hurt!" I rolled my eyes. "Man it out. And no, she can not wait. Now bye." I turned around and started walking away. "See ya in the P&E barn tomorrow night!" I smiled to myself, and kept walking. I went up the Grand Stair Case, and these 2 guys were coming down. The blonde one nudged his friend and pointed to me. They both were smirking and checking me out. When they got to me I just said, "Taken." Their faces fell, and I smirked, and kept on walking.

Some 9th grade girls that were walking a few feet behind them glared at me. I just kept on walking. When I got up to the door of my room, I oppened the door, and looked inside to see if Cammie was there.

Why are the lights off? I didn't see anyone, but I did here something bang on the door in the closet. And then I heard it again. And, what is that, is, is that, _kissing noises?_

My Cammie's growing up on me! I quietly closed the door, and silently fast walked over to my dresser, and grabbed my video camera, and flash light. When I open the door, I'm gonna shine it on them. Good lighting is important when taking a video in the dark, you know. I crept over to the closet door. One, two, three! I thrust the door open, while filming Cammie and Zach and- wait, that's Liz and Jonas! I sat staring at them, while they had stopped and stared at me. Liz's hair was all messed up, and her clothes were all twisted on her, and Jonas didn't look any more different.

"HAHAHAHA!" I started laughing my butt off! Liz blushed so hard, she looked redder than bright red paint! **(tried to think of something other than stop sign and tomato! :) **The same with Jonas. I turned the camera towards me. "What've we got here? Liz and Jonas, the goody too shoes couple, making out madly in a _closet_? Now, that, my friends, you do not see every day!" Liz got up, and put her hand in front of the camera. I kept on laughing, and then stopped the video. "What do you want, Bex?" I was crying now. I mean, just the situation is plain funny! And kinda gross.

"Well, I was looking for Cammie, but when I heard someone in the closet, I thought it was her and Zach. But I can tell that it's not." Liz and Jonas just stared at the floor, and then stared at eachother. "Sorry you had to witness that, Bex." Liz told me. I waved it off. "Well, at least you weren't in a bed!" Liz and Jonas gave eachother a look. GAG! "Liz, don't even think about it." Liz giggled, and grabbed Jonas's tie, and started making out with him, and then Jonas giggled, picked her up, and carried her into the closet, and slammed the door.

Um, okay. That's probably gonna scar my memory for life. I won't be doing that any time soon. I found the video on my camera, and deleted it. That's just disturbing.

I threw my camera on my bed, and raced out of the room. I went down to Cammie's favorite passageway, the one that leads out of the academy. If she's not in the room this late at night, she's there. Now that Zach's here, she's probably with him. I went down there, and oppened up the passageway. I kept walking closer and closer, and heard kissing noises.

Yep, that's Zach and Cammie. I mean, no one else knows about this place other than Cammie, me, Liz, Macey, and Zach. When I got a little closer, I said, "Looks like I caught you red handed, Cam!" The kissing stopped. Even though I couldn't see anything at the moment, I knew Zach was probably smirking, and Cammie was blushing. Probably not as much as Liz did, _shudder_, but she sure enough was blushing.

"Waz up, Goode?" Zach hesitated for a second. "Fine?" Fine? I where's the cocky answer? I reached for my flashlight, and then turned it on, and shone it towards them.

Okay, there's Zach, but, that sure isn't Cammie! I was seeing red. "WHAT THE BLOODY HECK!" I yelled at them both. It was that snake, Denise. I put my flash light on the ground, and then I went over to Denise, and punched her straight in the jaw. Then, I went over to Zach, grabbed his shirt with both hands, and pulled him up so high, his feet were a few inches off the ground. "Zach, it's _so nice_ to see you here with Cammie! Oh wait, you _aren't _here with _Cammie_! You're here with Denise! You know what that earns you?" He was dead silent, and had a very scared expression on his face. "A little play date! With me, and Cammie's brother!" I said with fake sweetness. Then, I turned into steel. "Let's go, shall we?" I dragged him out of the secret passageway, and up the steps, and up to Grant's room. I threw him on the ground, and stomped on his chest. "Ah!"

He gasped in pain. I prbably knocked the wind out of him. Which is good of course. I did it again, and again, and one more time. "Bex, you don't un-" I stomped on him harder. Someone came to the door, and then opppened it up. It was this guy with green hair. "Um, what are you doing with Zach?" The guy asked me. "What's your name, son?" I asked the guy. He looked around, then back at me. "Brett." I smiled. "Well, _Brett_, Zachy here, is just getting what he deserves. Where's Grant?" From the corner of my eye, I saw Zach mouth 'help me!' to Brett. Brett had saw him, and looked back up at me. I stompped on Zach harder. He let out another breath.

"I wouldn't do anything if I were you, _Brett_." Brett looked terrified. He went inside his room. "Hey Grant! This chick wants to see you!" "The name's Bex!" I yelled at Brett. "_Bex _wants to see you!" I heard thudding on the ground, and then Grant oppened the door wide. He smiled really big. "Hey Bex! What's up?" I smiled. "Oh, nothing, just taking Zach here to the P&E barn, for a little beat down. Do you want to come?" Grant looked down at Zach, and then laughed at him. "Grant, you've gotta help me! She's-" I stompped on him three times in a row, just to get my message across. "Naw, that's okay. I'll leave him for you today."

"Oh, I _really _think that you should come. You're gonna be glad you did, after I tell you what Zach here did!" Zach's eyes went big. "Bex, no!" I smiled at Zach. Grant shrugged. "Okay, then. Let's go." I got down, and grabbed the back of Zach's shirt, and started dragging.

He slipped out of his shirt, and darted down the hall. I sighed, and ran after him. I got up to him easily. NO ONE outruns Bex Baxter. Especially a lying, cheating rat. I jumped, and then takcled him, and put both of his arms behind his back. I pushed him forwards. "You're in for it now, Goode. NO ONE cheats on my best friend and goes umpunished. No one." Zach gulped, and I pushed him forward. "Hey Bex, why are you holding him like that?"

Grant asked me. "Good question. But I think Zach can answer that one, can't you, Zach?" He was silent.

Once we got into the P&E barn, I threw Zach to the ground, and started pounding his face in. "You lying, cheating, stupid, arrogant, dumb-" Grant ran over to me, and pryed me away from Zach, who lay panting on the ground. "Bex! What are you doing? That isn't fair! You have to say 'go' first!" "I caught him making out with Denise in Cammie's favorite passageway!"

Grant froze, but then he turned red, and got up, and started choking Zach. "You retarded, cheating, womanizing, stupid-" This time, I pryed Grant off of Zach, who's face was really purple. "YOU WERE FUCKING MAKING OUT WITH DENISE? How could you, man! I mean, plain cheating is just low, but cheating on MY SISTER, with you EX is just a level of low you don't go to."

I released Grant, and he got up, and walked out, while shaking his head." Zach pretty much looked pretty gross. He had two black eyes, a bruise on his left cheek, his bottom lip was busted, and his chest was probably really red. I walked over to him, and put him over my shoulder, and started walking out of the barn. "Man, you'd better be glad I didn't take you to Mrs. Morgan. You'd probably be dead." I took him to his room, and then dropped him at the door, and left, to go find little miss prissy pants.

She's gotta pay the price too. I went to Tina's room, and knocked on the door. I checked my watch. (and of course, I don't mean a _real _watch) It was 12:02. Huh. It's she's probably asleep. But ah well. This can't wait. No one came to the door, so I started pounding on it. "Yo, Walters! Open up!" A very mean and sleepy looking Tina oppened up the door. "Why are you here at 12:03 in the morning, Bex?" "Where's prissy princess?"

"_Who_?" I sighed impatiently. "Denise! Where's Denise?" Tina's eyes were getting droopy. "I dunno. Goodnight." She was about to shut the door, when I said, "I've got a secret!" Tina was wide awake now. "A secret? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" I took one step back. "You have to tell me where-" "She's down the hall, to the right, room 253!" I nodded. "Okay then. Well, come here." I whispered inside her ear, and then she smiled evily. "This is juicy! This is excellent! This is... _gossip worthy_!" Yeah. Alrighty then. Tina held out her hand. "Nice doing buisiness with you, Baxter." I shook it. "The same to you, Walters. Sorry for waking you up."

She waved it off. "No problem. It was for a good cause!" I looked at her skeptically. "_Right_. Well, see ya." I raced down the hallway, towards Denise's room. When I got there, I picked the lock (which, by the way, is not the normal kind of 'lock picking' you might have thought I was doing", and went into the room. I saw Denise, and pounced on her, and slapped her across the face. "You little skank! How dare you help Zach cheat on Cammie! You're just jealous of her because she's hotter than you, and that Zach picked her over you!" I slapped her again, and punched her. I could see a bruise on her face. She held her face. "Get out of my room you hoodlum!" Moment of silence.

"HAHAHA!" Hoodlum? Seriously? Is that the best she could do. "You are such a bloody prissy wanna be! Gosh!" I got off of her. "Well, goodnight!" I said, and then walked out, and shut the door.

I feel a little better now. Cammie's probably in the room now, so I just went up there. When I got there, Macey was reading Seventeen, but I didn't see Liz. Then I heard a bang. I sighed, and looked at Macey. "Closet?" She nodded. I shook my head, and barged in on them again. I grabbed their shirts, and pulled them both up to their feet. "Okay you two. Fun's over." Liz and Jonas were panting really hard, and smiling at eachother. "Say your goodnights, and go take showers. You both smell like nasty pigs." They didn't say anything. I rolled my eyes. "Goodnight honeybun!" I said in a high pitched voice, and a southern accent. "Goodnight sweetcakes!" I said in a really low and nerdy tone. I pressed Liz and Jonas together while still holding on to the backs of their shirts, and then walked over to the door, and threw Jonas out of it, and slammed the door. I let go of Liz, and pointed to the bathroom, while holding my nose.

Macey sniffed the air, and put down her magazine. "Eew! Liz, go in that bathroom, and take a shower! You smell like horse shi-" "Please!" I told Liz. I didn't really want Macey to finish what she was about to say. Liz danced this little dance into the shower singing, "la di dum, la di da, la di do!". Me and Macey stared at her as she went into the bathroom, and lightly closed the door. "I hope there was no alcohol involved in their clandestine meeting!" I said to Macey. She threw her magazine across the floor, and got under her covers, and closed her eyes.

"There probably was." I nodded, agreeing with her. I put on my pj's, and sat on my bed. "Hey, do you know where Cammie went?" Macey shook her head. "Well, earlier, I caught Zach making out with Denise, so I just took care of him. I wonder if she knows." "Zach cheated on Cammie? Oh, I'm gonna get him. I'll get him _goode_." Macey was smiling evily. I'm a little scared, to be honest with you.

"Well, whatever it is, I want in." Macey gave me a high 5, and then we both went to bed. I'm gonna have to ask Liz in the morning if she can fire up a little video for me. If she's not like, hungover or whatever.

I still wonder where Cammie is, though. Oh well. She'll probably turn up later on tonight. I heard gurgling noises in the bathroom, so I jumped up, and rushed in there,and found Liz under the water. I screamed, yanked her up, and out of the bath tub, wrapped her in a towel, and drained the water. "Bath time over! Let's go to bed!" I took her into the room, and put some pj's on her, and laid her in her bed. She looked kinda sweet. I shook my head, and went back to bed.

Hey, a ryhme!

"I love Jonas, you love Jonas, we all love Jonas, but he is mine. I love Jonas, you love Jonas, we all love Jonas, but he is mine. I love Jonas, you love Jonas, we all love Jonas, but-" "LIZ! SHUT UP!" Macey shouted at Liz. "But he is mine." she said, then she stopped. I laughed at her, and then fell asleep.

I love Grant, you love Grant, we all love Grant, but he is mine. I love Grant, you love Grant, we- Aw crap! She's got me singing the stupid song in my dreams! UGH!

We all love Grant, but he is mine.

Sigh. If you can't beat 'em, join em, I guess. I really do hope that Cammie is alright. And I hope that whatever Macey has planned is 100 percent EVIL!


	19. Not A Real Date, Ex's, and Ex's Ex's

**Okay, this is my huge thanks to:**

**katiekakes (no, you do not mess with bex and grant! we will see if it was what it seemed, or not!)**

**SilverGoldsun - .Day. (i'm glad you love the story!)**

**EllaH7777 (yeah, zach thinks denise will make his problems disapear. well, he's got another thing coming!)**

**The girl who can blend (i am writing more at the moment. tell your sister not to kill you! lol!)**

**RebeccaBaxter (she definetly will get revenge on him! well, her friends will. oh, they will. lol!)**

**isaidlalala (and they are gonna find out pretty soon, here)**

**laughlongdreambig (i'm glad you found it funny!)**

**katiebear95 (yes, revenge can be sweet)**

**MaGglelsasTaR ( i give you my permission to use the song to annoy your friends. I hope you succeed!)**

**Anya Martinez (it is annoying that zach cheated on cammie with his EX denise.)**

**Ggirl (enjoy the chapter you couldn't wait for! and zach does deserve a butt whoopin!)**

**cammiemorganrules (bex is cool, isn't she? i'm also mad at zach. bad zach!)**

**BlueButterfliesPlayOnMyGuitar (very long name, by the way! lol!)**

**for reviewing! Here's my next chapter! thank you guys for just continuing to read this story! I LOVE YOU ALL FOR THAT! Okay, I want to see how many reviews this chapter gets. **

**200= Longer chapters**

**250= Longer chapters, more descriptive chapters**

**300= Longer chapters, more descriptive chapters, and more relationship action**

**350= The total grand prize of, longer chapters, more descriptive chapters, more relationship action, more fighting scenes, and A SNEAK PEAK OF THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL!**

**So basically, the rest of the story's fate is in you guy's hands. Oh, and in your reviews, if you have any thoughts, please, TELL ME ABOUT THEM IN YOUR REVIEWS! I need you guys's input on the story! SPREAD THE STORY! If you already are, THANK YOU SO MUCH! And, you're ridiculously awesome! If you aren't, you guys are awesome too! So, now that I have **** Bye!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cammie's POV

I got in the car with Dane, and he started it, and we were on the road. "So Dane, where do you live at?"

"Oh, I live in California." I mouthed the word 'oh'. "You here with your parents?" He shook his head. I looked at him all big eyed and what not.

"Oh my gosh! You came all the way across the country _by yourself_?" He nodded. "Yep. And I only have a learner's permit!" I looked straight ahead, and scooted as far away as possible. He looked over at me, and just laughed. "I'm just messing with you! I have my driver's liscence. I just needed a break from school, so I just drove, and, well, here I am." Wow. "That's exactly what I did!" Small world! "Cool. Hey, since you don't have to be anywhere soon, you should get a job at the hotel! They'd pay for your night's at the hotel!" I looked at him. "Really? That's awesome! I guess I'll apply for the job tomorrow, then."

He nodded. "Cool. Hey, what are you hungry for?" "French fries!" That was like, the first thing that popped into my mind. I just LOVE french fries! Especially Mcdonald's french fries! "So, you wanna go to McDonald's?" "Yes, please!" "I love their fries. Their so greasy and salty and, good." Dane said. I laughed. "That's a good way to put them."

Okay, I don't really want this to be a date, so soon. I mean, yeah, _Zach _sure did move on quick, but that doesn't mean that I have too, right? And besides, I just met the guy! I just want to be his friend. I really hope he doesn't think of this as a date. And who would have a date at _McDonald's_? I mean, that's kinda cheap. When he got into the parking lot, I cleared my throat.

"Hey, Dane, this isn't a, like, you know, _date_, is it?" Dane looked at me with a confused expression on his face. "No, I wasn't _planning _on it being a date. Were you?" I shook my head really fast. "Of course not! No way!" "I mean, who would have a date at _McDonald's_? That's kinda tacky, don'tcha think?" I nodded my head. "Absolutely! Totally!"

"Hey, I'm hungry. Let's go eat." I agreed with him, and got out of the car. He got out too, and locked the door. I walked around the car, and put my arm around his shoulder. It was kinda difficult, considering the fact that he was 6 foot 3, and I was only 5 foot 7, but I was okay with that. "Let's go, buddy." I said. He smiled, and put his arm around my shoulders too. "Yeah, buddy."

So we walked into McDonald's like that. When we got inside, we waited in line. When the guy in front of us was done ordering, we both stepped up. I turned to Dane. "You wanna go first?" I asked Dane. He shook his head. "You can." I nodded, and turned back to the lady at the cash register. "Hi. I would like a large fry, and a medium soda." She punched my order into the computer, and smiled at me. I smiled back, then said, "Thank you.". "Your welcome." She said to me. I just love being polite to people! And I love it even more when they're polite back!

I stepped to the side, and let Dane order. When he was done, and the girl punched in his order, she told him that the total would be $5.67. He got his wallet out of his pocket, and handed her a ten, and then she gave him his change back and a reciept. When she gave me my cup, I went over to the soda fountain, and got some Coca Cola. Dane came over, and got Dr. Pepper. "Number 87!" I went over to the counter, and grabbed our tray, thanked her, and went to where Dane was sitting.

I sat down, and grabbed my stuff from off of the tray. Dane did the same. I started eating my fries, and Dane just sat there, staring at me. I looked at him, while chewing a fry. "Um, do you, want something?" I asked him. "My girlfriend had cheated on me a few days ago." I stopped chewing my fry, and swallowed it. "Her name's Amelia." I put my hands on the table, and put my chin on them, ready to listen.

"I was like, crazy in love with her, and she was with me, or that's what I thought. We had been on a date, and a few hours later, I found her making out with her ex. So I just left, and, took a rode trip or something, and well, here I am." I nodded. "So basically, we're here for the same reason?" He did a double take. "Wait, everything that happened to me happened to you?" I nodded. "Yep. But that's good! We have something in common!" A smile spread across his face, and he nodded. "Cammie, I like the way you think." "Well, Dane, I like your 8 pack. It's ridiculously awesome."

Dane and I laughed, and then we gave eachother high fives. I don't know what's up with all the high fives, but it's pretty fun. When we stopped laughing, we just ate our food.

"So, what was your boyfriend's name?" I ate another fry. "Zach." Dane dropped his fry. I looked at him. "What? Why'd you dropping your fry and looking at me like you've seen a ghost?"

Dane closed his eyes, and shook his head. "No reason. I was just thinking about this one Zach I knew. But it couldn't be him." I nodded, not really liking the answer he gave me. But I wasn't gonna push it.

Okay, maybe later I would, but not now.

When Dane drove us back to the hotel, I went up to my room, and put on some soccer shorts I had in my bag, and a black tank top. I layed in my bed, and fell asleep.


	20. Cammie's First Time on the Job & More!

**I am SO sorry about waiting so long to post this! I am going to update way sooner next time! **

**READ Living The Spy Life? BY goodeygirl23 RIGHT AFTER YOU FINISH READING THIS CHAPTER! IT IS A REALLY FANTASTICALLY AWESOME STORY! I SWEAR! AND MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW! **

**Okay, here is my VERY VERY VERY special thanks to:**

**SilverGoldsun - .Day (i didn't really know anything about lifeguards, so THANK YOU for the info about them! I can't believe what a coincidence that is! That's awesome! I might have a secret mind reading power i didn't know about! hm. No, just kidding! I'm completely normal. Not a mind reader!)**

**KatieKakes**

**EllaH7777**

**GGirl**

**The girl who can blend (you know i don't care about grammatical errors.)**

**pinkpolkadots821**

**isaidlalala**

**MaGglelsAsTaR (I bet they'll really get annoyed by that! I go to school on the 30th of august.)**

**katiebear95 (*in russian accent* i guess you vwill find out vwhat vwill happen now! lol!)**

**BlueButterfliesPlayOnMyGuitar (I am glad you love your long name!)**

**hansel (there will be more action. trust me.)**

**for reviewing to this chapter! I really appreciate it! I hope you'll appreciate this chapter, which I will try to make long! Bye! Has anyone heard Dear Maria Count Me In? Once again, read Living The Spy Life? by goodeygirl23!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bex's POV

I yawned, stretched, and then oppened my eyes, expecting to see Cammie, sound asleep, in her bed, which was right next to mine. I didn't see her. "!" I screamed. Macey and Liz shot up out of their beds. Macey came over to me, and covered my mouth. "SHUT UP! It's 6 something in the morning, ON A SATURDAY!" I ripped her hand from my mouth.

"She isn't here!" Macey yawned. "What?" I got up, and slapped her. "Cammie isn't here!" Macey looked over at Cammie's bed. "Oh no. Oh no. OH MY GOD NO!" I looked back over at Cammie's bed, and saw a little note on her bed. I scrambled over to the bed, and snatched it up, and began reading it.

_Dear Bex Macey and Liz,_

_Hey guys. If you're reading this right now, I'm long gone. After Zach told me that his mom had my dad imprissoned for all these years, I yelled at him, and cried in my room for hours. I came out looking for him after that, and found him making out with Denise in my passageway. I packed some clothes, shoes, and all the essential things. Oh, and Macey, I stole about 600 bucks from you. I figured that you wouldn't miss it. I promise that I'll make it up to you! And Liz, I stole your car. If I don't bring it back, well, I don't know. Just think of something for me, will you? Bex, I didn't steal anything from you. I hope you guys can forgive me for leaving like this, and tell my mom that she can punish me however she wants when I get back. I love you all (except Zach, as you all know). _

_And please don't try to find me._

_-Cammie_

I stared at the note and read it over about 3 more times, and then sat it down.

"Why would Cammie just leave like that? I understand that she's majorly upset about Zach and all, but why would she runaway?" I asked them. I sighed. "Let's get dressed, and start brainstorming for where she could've gone."

After we all got dressed, we sat on my bed. Liz had her computer out, up and ready, and Macey had pencil and paper. "Okay, any thoughts on where she could be?" "South Carolina." Liz said. I just stared at her. "Liz. Seriously? South Carolina?" She shrugged. "Just a thought." Macey rolled her eyes. Just then, something popped up in my head. I got up from the bed, and headed towards the door. "You guys wait here. I'm gonna go pay someone a visit."

Macey and Liz had questioning expressions on their faces, but I ignored them. I marched all the way down the Grand Staircase, and into the infirmary, where I saw Zach laying on a bed asleep. I marched over to him, and slapped him.

He oppened his eyes. "Where did you last see Cammie?" Zach sat up, and leaned on the wall behind him. "I saw her at the Grand Hall, at 7:24." "And where did you go after you departed with her?" "Um, I went into Cammie's secret passageway with Denise and made out with her."

I could feel heat rising up in my chest and my cheeks. I narrowed my eyes at him. He looked at me in confusion. "Why are you asking?" "Well, thanks to you, Cammie's missing!" I shouted at him. He looked at me shocked. "WHAT? Cammie's missing? How do you know?" I rolled my eyes. "Hm, maybe I know that she's missing because me Liz and Macey searched the entire Gallagher Academy and Cammie was nowhere to be found." Zach put his head in his hands. "Oh my god. The only girl I've ever loved is missing and it's my fault."

"You _do not _love Cammie." Zach looked up at me with a surprised expression on his face. "Um, yes Bex, I do love Cammie. I was even gonna tell her that in the Grand Hall yesterday. I planned it all out with Grant, Kiah and Jonas. At exactly 7:30, I would take Cammie outside, and tell her I love her." I stared at him in disbelief. "That just proves that you don't love Cammie! You don't _plan _to tell someone you love them, if you really do love them, it'll just come out at the right time. And I didn't know that if you cheated on your girlfriend that means you love them!" I said in a sarcastic tone. "Bex, you don't know anything. I love Cammie, and that's that. And when I find her, I'm gonna tell her, and ask her to forgive me."

I grabbed Zach's shirt and pulled his face up to mine. "No Zach, _you _don't know anything. When me, Macey and Liz find Cammie, you will not be going anywhere _near_ her, understand?" Zach shook head, and his face got red. "Bex, _shut up_! Cammie is _my _girlfriend, and I love her, and she loves me too, and there's nothing you can do to stop that!" I threw him back onto his little bed thing and shook my head in disgust.

"You really have a twisted way of thinking, Goode. Let me just go on and tell you this right now: If you cheat on your girlfriend, she's no longer your girlfriend. If you cheat on her, you don't love her. And if you did ask her to forgive you, she probably wouldn't." Zach looked to be on the verge of tears. "I'll die without her, Bex." I looked at Zach like he was crazy. Which he probably is. "Um, that's a little dramatic, don't you think?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Well then, just get into that corner over there and die, cuz Cammie's not forgiving you for that." I turned on my heel, and walked out.

* * *

Cammie's POV

When I woke up, I turned to the clock to check the clock. 5:23. "Come on!" I groaned to myself. I am always waking up early when I don't have school. That totally sucks. And then, when I try to go back to sleep, I never do. I got up, and shook my head, and took a long shower. After I finished, I put on some jeans and a t-shirt, and knocked on Dane's door. I stopped, and waited for him to open the door.

When he oppened the door, he had blue flannel pj pants on, and a red t-shirt. He was rubbing sleep out of his eyes, when he said, "What are you doing up so early?". I shrugged. "I always wake up this early." He scratched his head. "Okay." "Hey, can you go with me to apply for a job here?" Dane looked at me with sleepy eyes. "Sure. Wait a second." He shut the door. I went back into my room, and turned on the tv.

"Cammie, it's Dane." Dane said at the door. I turned the t.v. off, slipped on some flip flops, and oppened the door.

"Let's do this thing." I said, and followed Dane towards the lobby.

I actually got the job pretty quickly. The woman said that I can start at 8 this morning, and my shift ends at 10:30. She told Dane to go over the rules with me, also. I don't know why, but I don't really care. Just as long as I have something to do during the day. I went upstairs, and put on my swimsuit, and put on a big t-shirt over it, and then went down to the pool area. It was only me and Dane, because it was like, only 6 something in the morning. I went outside, and went all the way over to the high dive. Dane followed me over to it, and we both climbed up. Dane was shivering alot, and was rubbing his arms alot.

"Are you seriously gonna dive into that freezing cold water?" He asked me. I laughed. "Duh! Why else would I climb all the way up here? And it isn't that cold." Dane rolled his eyes. "You have a t-shirt on! I only have these swim trunks." I just shrugged, and walked to the end of the diving board, and turned around. "Hey, you wanna have a contest?" Dane looked at me. "A _diving _contest?" I rolled my eyes. "No, a drawing contest. Yes a diving contest! It'll be fun!" Dane smirked. "Okay then. Who ever can do the most flips in their dive wins." I nodded. "Your on." I took a breath, and then jumped off the diving board. I did a double back flip, and then dove into the water.

When I came back up, Dane clapped slowly, and looked down at me from the diving board. "Double back flip. Nice. Where you ever on a diving team?" No. I learned this during our sky diving unit. "Yeah. I went all the way up to level 8." Totally a lie. I don't know anything about diving team levels or whatever. Dane nodded. "I went all the way up to level 9." I nodded. "Cool." I swam to the ladder and climbed out, and then climbed the high dive ladder. "Hey Dane, it's your turn." I told him. He went to the end of the diving board, and turned around. He stood there for 6 seconds, and then jumped off the diving board and did a double full, two front flips, and dove in.

When he emerged from the water, I whistled. "That's pretty awesome. I don't know if I can beat that one." He smirked. "_No one _can beat that one." I shrugged, and climbed onto the diving board. "We'll see now, won't we?" I went to the end of the diving board, and went up into a handstand at the end of the diving board. I saw this trick once on Euro Sports. I waited for a few seconds, and then pushed myself off, and did two double fulls, and two backflips, and dove in.

When I came out of the water, Dane was staring at me in disbelief. "I thought you said that you only got to level 8!" I smiled. "I did. I tsaw that one on this diving competition, and decided to try it out." "But they don't even teach you that until like, level 10!" I shrugged. "I was in gymnastics." Not a lie. They actually teach you that at Gallagher! Back handsprings can come in handy when you wanna kick someone in the face, ya know. I've done it before. It was _not _pretty.

Dane shook his head. "Well, I guess you win that one. Hey, our shift starts at 8, so let's go eat or something, then we can play Rock Band in my room." He turned away from me, and started walking into the building. I slipped on my flip flops, and trotted over to him. He looked at me. "You do know how to play Rock Band, right?" I rolled my eyes. "Of course I know how to play Rock Band! I play it everyday with my friends." That's true, too. Bex, Liz and Macey love it as much as I do. Well, Macey, not so much, but she still likes to play it. We walked into thebreakfast room, and went to get our food.

I grabbed a plate, and got bacon, a biscuit, a donut, a blueberry muffin, and some orange juice. I went over to a table, sat down, and started eating my food. Dane came over, and sat down. "You must love pastries." He said to me, eying my plate. I smiled. "They're my favorite kind of food. And french fries." He shrugged, and ate his food.

I eyed Dane. I wonder why he reacted the way he did when I mentioned Zach's name. "Hey, do you know who Zach is?" Dane looked up from his plate. "Um, I know alot of Zach's. There are Zach's all over the world. You gotta specify which one you're talking about." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Zach Goode." He shrugged. "Yeah. I know him." Dane started to get up. I held a hand out. "Hey, hold on! I'm not done yet." Dane looked at me hesitantly, and then sat back down. "How do you know him?" Dane smirked. "What is this? Some kind of interogation?" I raised my eyebrows. He blew out a big breath of air, ran his hands through his hair, and looked down at the ground. "I went to school wtih him." I nodded. Now we're getting somewhere.

"So why did you seem so surprised when I brought him up yesterday?" He shrugged. "I didn't know that you knew him. Heck, I didn't know that you _dated _him." I leaned a little closer to him. "And why is that a bad thing?" Dane looked up at me. "I didn't say that is was a _bad _thing." I looked at him in disbelief. "Yes you did! Well, no, you didn't. But you made it _sound _like it." He shook his head. "Well, I'm not saying that it's a bad thing." I rolled my eyes. "Okay then, what _are _you saying?" He shrugged. "I don't know." I sighed. "Okay. Whatever. Let's just finish eating and go play Rock Band." Dane took a bite of his Frosted Flakes and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Agreed." I scrunched up my nose. "Chew, and then talk, Dane." Dane looked at me, and then oppened up his mouth real wide, and said "Aaah!" "Ugh!" I said, and turned away. Dane laughed, and I turned back around.

He chewed up his food, and swallowed it. "You're too imature, Dane." I told him.

"Well, you're too mature, Cammie." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

We finished our breakfast, and went up to Dane's room, and started playing Rock Band on the Wii. Dane grabbed two guitars, and tossed one to me. I caught it, and turned it on.

"Okay, so which do you want to do? Tour, quickplay?" "I wanna go against you to see who can play the best." "So, you wanna have a contest." I nodded. "You got it!" He sighed, and shook his head. "You and your contests. Oh well. So which song do you wanna play?" "Move Along. All American Rejects." He chose it, and the song started. "Just so you know, I'm a beast at guitar." "Psh. Whatever. We'll see."

We both started playing, and I wasn't missing a note. Bex's competitive nature probably rubbed off on me over the year. She'd have a competition for _everything_.

Flashbacks.

"Hey Cam, you wanna have a drinking contest?" I sighed. "No Bex, I don't wanna have a drinking contest." "Whoever drinks their juice the fastests wins! 1 2 3 go!"

"Hey Cam, you wanna have a wrestling match? 1,2,3 GO!"

"Hey Cam, you wanna have a back flip contest? Go!"

Yeah, I got my competitiveness from her.

The end of the song was nearing, and I was ready for it. Dane hadn't missed a note, and neither had I. I wasn't planning on missing one either.

"Oh, you are _not _gonna get this one." Dane said. I just kept staring at the screen. "You wish." I said back." I thought about when I was playing Rock Band with my dad, and we were battling against eachother, and he had one the battle. And that was the last time I saw him. The last note came, and then my. hand. slipped.

Yeah, my hand hit the _green _note instead of the _red_ one. I just stared at the screen in disbelief. "OOH! I won! Woohoo!" Dane was saying, dancing around the room, and then he jumped up on the bed and started jumping on it. I got angry, and took the guitar strap off of my shoulder, and tossed it on the other bed that Dane wasn't jumping on, and stormed out of the room. I was fumbling around in my pocket for my room key, when Dane came out of his room, with a confused expression. "Cammie, what's wrong? A tear slipped down my cheek, but I quickly brushed it off, and oppened the door.

I ran into the room, and jumped on my bed, face down into the pillow, and silently cried. Dane came in, and I heard footsteps coming over to my bed. I watched him from the corner of my eye, to where he couldn't see me watching him. "Hey, Cammie, are you okay? What happened back there? Are you mad because your hand slipped on that last note? 'Cuz I know that you're really competitive and all, and if I was like that, which, to tell you the truth, I can be, and if I slipped up like that, I would like, _so _be mad at you for being flawless, and mad at myself for being so, unperfect and all. Is that it?" Um... Is there a second meaning to that? Whatever. I didn't answer him. He gasped. "Is it because I was rubbing it your face too much? I did think that the jumping on the bed thing was a little much, but I didn't think it would upset you that much, cuz that kinda thing wouldn't upset you! Wait, what do I know what would upset you or not? I barely know you!" He touched my shoulder, with a priceless puppy dog face. "Are you delicate?" I stopped crying, and just sat still. Oh what the heck. "Hahaha!" I laughed at Dane, and turned over on my back, and looked at him.

"Where did you get _that _from?" I asked him, still laughing. Dane's cheeks burned red. "I don't know. I just thought that, I don't know, maybe you were, well, delicate or whatever." I laughed even harder. "Oh my gosh!" I said, calming down a bit, and sitting up and criss crossing my legs. "I assure you, I'm not _delicate_. At all" Dane looked down at his lap, very embarassed. I gave him a light punch in the arm. "Hey, thanks for caring, anyway." The red in his cheeks reduced mostly, and he smiled to himself. "Your welcome. So if you weren't mad about any of those," he looked straight at me. "then what were you mad about?" I took a deep breath, and blew it out.

"Well, when I was 12, I was playing Rock Band with my dad, and we were battling against eachother, and he won and stuff. But that was the last time I ever saw him." Dane nodded. That boy does a lot of nodding. "Um hm. I see. Okay. Well, at least the last time you saw him was a happy time!" He said cheerfully. I respnded with a small shrug. He lifted up my chin, to where I was looking at him. "Hey, I just want you to know that I know how you feel." I sniffed. "No kidding?" He wiped a tear from my face. "Nope. Both of them died in a car crash when I was 9. I stayed with my cousin, and then went on to boarding school. But I still miss em alot." When he said that, he looked away, and I could see that he looked really upset. A tear ran down my face again, and I felt my lip quiver a little. "Aw, no! Don't you cry! Now you're making me cry!" Dane looked back at me, and his expression changed instantly "Come here." Dane pulled me gently towards him, and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him and held on to him.

"I'm so sorry. I feel pretty stupid sitting here complaining about my dad whose probably still alive, while both of your parents died when you were nine!" Dane pulled away from me, and held my face between his hands. "Cammie, you are not stupid for being sad about your dad, okay?" I nodded. He eyed me for a little longer, then pulled me back in a hug again.

"Hey, thanks for caring." I told Dane. He chuckled. "Caring is my specialty." I smiled. I looked at the clock, and it said 7:51. "Dane?" "Hm?" "Our shift starts in 9 minutes." Dane let go, and gave ame a concerned look. "So you're gonna be okay?" I nodded. "Yeah." Dane clapped his hands together loudly. "Alrighty then! Let's get you to the pool so you're not late on the first day!" I got up, and Dane put his arm around my shoulder. "Are you ready to go, buddy?" I looked around, and spotted my awesomely cool shades on the dresser. "Not yet." I got up, and grabbed them, and then stood next to Dane. I smiled up at him, and put my arm around his waist. "Now I am, buddy!"

We walked down to the outside pool, and we each climbed up into our own lifeguard chair. It was sunny out, and it got a little warmer than it was a few hours ago. "Okay, one rule of being a lifeguard is that you can't talk to like, friends and stuff during your shift." I nodded. "No talking during shift. Got it." He didn't say anything else. I looked over at him. "Any more?" He shrugged. "I don't follow the rest." I rolled my eyes, and laughed. "Whatever. So basically, I just sit here and do nothing for 2 and a half hours?" "Yep." I sighed, and sat. I looked around, and noticed that we were the only life guards out here.

"Hey Dane, are we going to be the only one's out here this shift?" Dane looked around, and leaned back in his chair. "Probably." "Why?" He shrugged. "They never put more than 2 people out here this early in the day. Gradually, more lifeguards will come, though." I nodded, and put on my super awesome sunglasses.

* * *

**So, what happens next, back at the Gallagher Academy? Will Bex follow Cammie's orders and not try to find her, or just be her stuborn old self and search for her? (okay, we all know the answer to that one.) And what about Cammie? Will she become accustomed to the good life with Dane, or will she cave and go back to Gallagher? And, the biggest problem of them all...**

**Are.**

**The**

**Boys**

**Coming**

**To Ask**

**About**

**Cammie's **

**Awesome Shades? **

**find out in the next chapter of And Then My Luck Changed!**

**Oh, and before you go and continue on with your lives, go on ahead and read goodeygirl23's Living The Spy Life?**

**Bye!**


	21. Guys in the Pool, Crying, and Road Trips

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I didn't get this posted way sooner, it's just that I couldn't find time for the computer, so yeah. I'm gonna skip naming everyone who reviewed today, because I'm sure you guys just want to read the chapter. But thanks to everyone who reviewed! Don't worry, you will not go un-mentioned! Well, here's the chapter! I hope ya like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The boys came up to me, and surrounded my life guard chair. "Heeeyy there cutie. What's shakin?" I stared at him. "Well, what do ya think's _shakin_? I'm sitting up in this chair with Dane over here, making sure you don't kill yourselves." The leader guy smirked. "Trust me, _we _-" he motioned to him and the guys around him. "won't kill ourselves. But _they _-" He pointed at the girls in the pool. "just might." He and his friends laughed. "But I'm glad _you _get to watch us." He raised his eyebrowls up and down. C to the R to the double E to the P to the Y. "And me!" Dane informed them. I lightly laughed, while the guy looked at Dane in annoyance. "Anyways, why don't you come swim with us? Have some fun while your here." Huh. So he didn't come over here to ask about my shades.

Bummer. "Well, yeah, I can't do that because, theres, you know, those things! Those, uh, RULES! Rules! There's uh, a rule that says that, I can't like, get down from this chair, and if I do, I'll, get, uh, fired. Yeah, that's it!" Smooth. Real smooth. They all looked at me with doubtful faces. "Well then, what if you have to use the bathroom?" Ugh. "Those are the only excpetions." He nodded. "Well, then, how about you make it an exception right now, and just come hang out for a while?" I started to panick. "I, uh, can hang out from where I am." "Uh, no, you have to come down with us, in order to be hanging out." The lead guy said to me. "Okay, I don't know who you are-" "Chad." "But I can't do this anymore." I hopped down from my life guard chair, and walked over to to Dane's chair. "Come on. We're leaving." Dane got down, with no questions, and followed me. Just as I passed Chad, he grabbed my wrist.

"Hey, were are you going?" I turned and faced him. "I'm leaving." His grip tightened. "Um, no, you're not. I'll tell you what you can do, though," He pulled me into him hard. "Ugh!" I said, and, shoved him off of me, and then grabbed his arm, and sent him flying into the pool, landing flat on his back. "Let's go Dane. We're leaving." Dane seemed to get what I meant, and he and I went up to our rooms and packed our stuff up. When I was done, I changed into some jeans, a t-shirt, and some black Converse High Tops, then walked into Dane's room. "Dane, come on! We've gotta go!" I took the things he had out of his dresser, and stuffed them into his suitcase.

"Cammie, where are we going? And why do we have to rush to get there?" I smiled. "You'll see where we're going. Just hurry up."

TIME SKIP!

We were in Dane's car, driving to Louisville, Kentucky, going to I-hop. "So let me get this straight. We're going to travel all around the country on "The Trail of Tears" road trip." I nodded. "Exactly! We both got cheated on, crushed, and heart broken, and we're not ready to move on yet, right? So, we're going to go all over the country, eating tubs of chocolate chip cookie dough ice-cream, riding the biggest roller coasters of all time, going to water parks, eating a bunch of candy, and seeing sappy chick flicks, so that we can learn that love sucks, so we've gotta deal with it!" Dane slowly turned his head to look at me, and he was looking at me like I was a crazy, love sick, pathetic 16 year old girl who got her heart crushed and ripped and shreaded to pieces and doesn't know what to do with her life.

Which is exactly what I was. And I broke down and started crying.

Yeah, the kind of crying with huge disqusting sounding sobbing, and snot and spit flying everywhere, and with the uncontrolable shaking. Dane pulled the car over, and wrapped his arms around me, holding my head down on his shoulder. "That's it. Just let it all out."

* * *

**Okay, I know it's really short, but I'm starting this new story, so I'm trying to get that going. Oh, and **

**I'M PUTTING THIS STORY UP FOR ADOPTION! ****So If you want it, just pm me, and you can fill out all the paper work, then hand over about $50,000 or so, then she's all yours, mm kay? Juuuuust kiddidng. Just pm me, and we'll getcha set up and all. bye!**


	22. An Awkward Kiss, and Cammie's True Home

**Hey Everybody! I have some news. Since no one wants me to put this story up for adoption, I'm gonna keep writing it! Isn't that awesome? Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Bye!**

**Enjoy! OH WAIT! Before I forget, let me do something I haven't done in a long time. I want to give a special thanks to:**

**rozaveRnB (I'll put up 2 chapters now. Your review was uplifting!)**

**akjupiter (I do too.)**

**GallagherGirl530 (I'm so glad!)**

**gallagherspygirl**** (Thanks to you, I am no longer going to put my story up for adoption!)**

**Aly Goode**** (Thank you VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRYYYY Much! Also, thanks to you, I will not be putting my story up for adoption!)**

**MaGgIeIsAsTaR (Will do.)**

**Thanks to:**

**gallgherspygirl**

**and**

**Aly Goode **

**I am so sorry for making stories and deleting them guys! I mean, seriously, I need to stick with one story and finish it and then when I get lazy and don't update either one of my stories, everyone hates me, and then when i get around to actually updating them I mix up the story ideas. I suck don't I? **

**I will no longer hold my story up for adoption! Yippee! I can tell that I've lost a whole bunch of reviewers, but that's okay. As long as I still have some people reviewing (Like you awesome peeps listed up top!) I'm happy. I just want to let you guys know, that when I check my email, and see "Review" my day gets 100% better, and you guys have stuck with me all the way up to the 21st chapter, so I wanna thank you guys for that. And here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna send you the next chapter. Only you 6. But that truley does mean alot to me. It really does. If you want, just send me a PM of an idea or even a chapter you want in here, and it's done. That's all.**

**So BLAM! Here's the chapter you've been waiting months for! **

**Enjoy! **

**Oh, and one more thing, who should get the girl? (cammie) Zach or Dane? I have an idea of who I want her to end up with (in this story) but I just want to know what you guys would enjoy more. **

**Now, Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Wait, why am I crying in front of him? I immediatly stopped crying, gently pushed him off me, and layed my head on the window. "What's wrong? Did I do something? Wait, did you not want me to hug you or something? Did I offend you? Oh gosh, I really hope I didn't offend you! I swear I didn't mean it-" I shushed him. "Please, just drive." He put his hands on the wheel, and started driving again. "So, um, do you like, need anything? Anything in you know, particular? If you do, just you know, let me know! Hehe. Yeah." I smiled at the window. "I want to go back to go back home." Dane turned to look at me. "You mean, home as in Gallagher Academy home?" I nodded on the window.

"Yeah. That home." He nodded. "Can't blame you. I'm a little home sick too. And I gotta talk to someone too." I sighed. "My friends are probably interogating Zach for clues to where I am." I chuckled. "You gotta love 'em though." Dane said. I nodded slowly. "I do." I closed my eyes. "Ah crap, don't run out on me now!" I looked at Dane. "What's wrong?"

He hit the dash board. "Stupid gas is running low again. Thank God there's a gas station up ahead!" He pulled into the gas station and parked at one of the pumps. "Do you want anything while I'm out?" I thought for a moment. "Gum would be fine. Oh, and a slushy." He unbuckled, and got out. I waited while he pumped the gas and got the items, and listened to "Catalyst" by Linkin Park on his iPod. He came back out of the store, and took the pump out of the car, and then got inside the car. "Here's a pack of Mango Smoothie, Mint Chocolate Chip, and Key Lime Pie Extra gum, and a Cola, cherry, and lime slushy for ya!" I laughed, and took the stuff from him, and set it on the floor. When I sat back up, Dane was looking at me. "What's up?" "I know this isn't the time, but I wanted to do something real quick, if it's alright with you." I shrugged.

"I don't care. What do you want to do-" Dane leaned across his seat over to me and kissed me on the mouth, with his hand on my neck and my cheek, then sat back in his seat. He shook his head looking like he was clearing it, and then let out a breath. "Yeah, eew. I think we're better off being friends." I laughed and nodded my head. "I think you're right." "Yeah. But I can see why Zach liked you." I sighed, as memories of Zach came rushing into my mind, and I layed on the window again, and decided to sleep through the ride. He started the car and we drove to Gallagher Academy.

TIME SKIPP!

It was 2:38 AM when we got to Roseville. Dane parked his car at the Pharmacy, and we walked to the academy. When we got to the wall surrounding the academy, Dane and I hugged. "Our adventure has been fun, but I'm afraid it must end." I nodded. "Yeah." Dane rubbed my arm, and then ran off into the night. I took a deep breath, exhaled, and climbed over the walls of my true home.

* * *

**Hello And Then My Luck Changed readers! I'm back! Did ya miss me? Probably not, but that doesn't matter at the moment. What matters is that I'M SO TOTALLY SYKED AT WRITING CHAPTERS AGAIN AND I HAVE A WHOLE LOAD OF IDEAS FOR THIS STORY AND ITS GONNA BLOW. YOUR. MINDS! Maybe not, but ah well. Just a little side note. More Chapter coming your way!**

**BYYYe!**

**(a little short for my liking, but I promise, it will get longer:)**


	23. I Just Got Home, and I'm Leaving Already

**Hello everybody! You have no idea how happy I am to be writing again! Ideas for the story are just flooding through my mind right now (literally) so I'm gonna put some in the chapter I'm about to write. But first, I most definetly have to thank the following Kings and Queens of Awesomeness town (you guys) for reading, reviewing, and loving my story! So here's my thanks to...**

**Alyson101 (Thank you times infinity times four for being the first to review to the new chapter! I'm glad you love it! I do too:)**

**Aly Goode (I will keep that in mind! Thank you soooooooo much for reading my story and giving me feedback! I'll try to make it good for you guys:)**

**cat (I'm overjoyed! Next chapter's comin your way!)**

**GallagherGirl459 (YAY! I'm missedXD Coolsies, and thank you!:)**

**cupcakecorruptionXD (I'm uber glad I didn't too! I re-read it yesterday and thought to myself, yeah, i'm not putting this up for adoption:)**

**cookie-pocky-strawberry-love (She just might end up with him, but with a little twist in the relationship...:O tschus:)**

**clarinetto14 (Hey, 14! My fav number! Awesomeness to an extent:) if that makes any sense :) **

**..Blonde (I. Do. Too. :)**

**LADYchameleon2013 (I thought it would be a good touch:)**

**angel (I'll do better than that, I'll give you all a spoiler for the sequel! I'm glad you enjoy reading my stories!:)**

**

* * *

**

I climbed the wall of the Gallagher Academy, and hopped down to the other side, and started making my into the secret passageway I always used to sneak out of to go into town. When I got inside, I went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. A girl can't last forever on gum and a Super Slushie you know. I grabbed a bowl, and a pack of Ramen noodles I found under the sink. "What's ramen noodles doing in a five star kitchen?" I said to myself. I cracked up the noodles and shrugged. "Ah well. Might as well enjoy 'em."

After I fixed the noodles, I grabbed a fork, and sat on the counter eating my noodles. These are what caused my allergic reaction a couple of months ago. "Of course, with peanut butter and jelly in them." I said to myself. Then Zach stayed and took care of me while I was lying in my/his bed. Then him and his brother got in this fight while I was asleep. Then I fell down the steps. Then that's when Zach carried me back up to his little massage room and he healed my back. Then all that led up to me making the pizza for the awesome party, "Which I didn't really enjoy." which Grant also almost ate, which I stopped him from doing. And then I poured my heart out in front of everyone, which led up to my first kiss with Zach.

I threw my empty bowl across the room out of frustration. "Stupid, lying, cheating jerk." I said to myself, as I got up and picked up the bowl. I set it in the dishwasher and walked out to the P&E barn. As I was walking out on the lawn, I heard shuffling on the outside of school wall. I crouched down, and crept slowly and silently toward the wall. As I reached it I was jumping up to grab onto the top of the wall when two figures in black leaped over the wall and grabbed me! I struggled and screamed so hard even Grant's hissy fits would look like nothing, but it was no use. They had me.

I stopped struggling. "Finally! Never seen anyone struggle like _that _before!" Said the guy holding my legs. "Really? Well, get a load of this!" I pushed my legs down with all my might, then snapped them up and kicked the guy in the face, then I twisted, and fell to the ground in push up position. "What the hell!" The guy that was holding my waist did. I did a front roll into a back handspring, and my left foot caught him in the face, and he fell down.

"A Dirty mouth, you have!" I said to him, and then I punched the last guy twice in the gut, then twice in the face, knocking him out. The leg guy got back up though, and tackled me from behind. I tried to kick him again, but he wasn't gonna go through _that _again. He dodged the kicks, and then grabbed my whole body, containing me for a short while. "You fight just like your dad. Dirty." I froze. Does this weird freak in all black possibly know anything about my dad?

He shocked me with a tempo-paralysis shocker and I couldn't move. "Hehe, easily distracted like daddy too." I stared up at him in shock, horror, pain, sadness, and all the above. I couldn't speak.

The guy reached down to pick me up, when a "Oomph!" escaped his mouth, and he fell on me. Someone threw him off, and then picked me up, and was running out of the gates to his car. That someone was Zach.

"Cammie, are you alright?" He asked me. "Solomon, I'm taking her to the house in Ohio. No, I'm not fucking leaving her here!" He looked down at me. "Sorry. Look, look, Solomon, I'm taking her in my car and we're going to Ohio. No, that's okay I'll buy her new clothes when we get there. No, of course she can't go up and get her stuff! She's freakin been shot by a fucking, that one slipped, I'm sorry, a tempo-paralysis shocker! No, do not send that son of a, HE HAS THE HIGHEST CLEARANCE MY ASS! Fine, ok, but he's not riding with us! He is? Fuck. Okay, and no friends allowed. It's what's best for her. Yeah ok. We're leaving now. Bye." Zach oppened the backdoor, and layed me on the back seat, and then he shut the door and got into the front seat and took off.

"Cammie, are you okay?" I didn't answer. I'm not talking to him. "I know you can talk, Gallagher Girl. Please, say something!" "Don't talk to me."

"Fair enough."


	24. Crying, Confessions, and Having it Bad

**Hey guys! I hope you had an absolutely remarkably awesome day today! If you didn't, well I hope me updating wouldn've made it a smidge better:D Here are the people I have to thank for reviewing to my story:::::**

**() (since I couldn't update yesterday, I'm blowing off my homework to update right now!:D)**

**The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie (yes, how did you not remember this story? Kidding, kidding! Is the story that good to where you'd ask all your readers what is was called? Wowzees. I'm glad that me updating helped someone out!:D**

**cupcakecorruptionXD (I wonder what they think too, cause I don't know:D**

**Aly Goode (I'm glad you guys think I'm humerous! I'll keep it up then:D**

**Alyson101 (You are oh so welcome!:D**

**GallagherGirl459 (I'm gonna help him on that:D**

**clarinetto14(Pure awesomenessssss! I know right! Wait till you read these next couple o' chapters!:D**

**cookie-pockie-strawberry-love (I am soooo diggin the name right now! thank you! adios:D**

**..Blonde (Who doesn't? Just kidding! That's delightful!:D**

**Well those are the people who reviewed, so here's my thanks to readers with another chapter! (That doesn't make sense, but ah well:D **

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, and one last thing, do I have any LINKIN PARK fans out there? I have just fallen HEAD OVER HEELS for that band! I liked a few of their songs, but never really listened to them before... SO NOW I AM! If you haven't already, listen to "Catalyst", and "Shadow of the Day" and "Waiting for the End" and tell me how you like them! Also, tell me your most favoritest song by that band and why! **

**

* * *

**

Cammie's POV

I sat, or layed in the seat silently, and motionless.

Zach sat there, not saying anything. Just driving. Good. I don't want to hear anything from him. Not now, not ever. I think my paralysis is wearing off now, so I sat up, sat on the passenger side, and buckled up. Oh yeah, and I started crying too.

Silently though. Zach turned around to look at me and smiled. "Good, the paralysis wore off. How are you feeling?" I was turned to the window so he didn't see me crying. He sighed and turned around. "I can see that there won't be much conversation during our little trip." Yeah, and don't forget the crying marathon. Very important detail.

I cried for at least three hours straight with Zach not saying anything at all, so after that I finally slept. Okay, this totally sucks. Here I am, crying my eyes out over my field trip to Cheater City, and the images that engraved themselves in my mind forever. So I go to sleep to escape it all, and all I'm doing is watching "Ways to Cheat on Cammie" the freakin movie! Well, this is a fail.

When I open my eyes, I'm in a really soft bed under the reaaaally soft pink covers laying on my side. How the freak did I get here? _Well, how do you think you got here? Zach carried you up stupid!_ I kicked the covers off of me really quick and totally freaked out, then fell on my back on the floor. Eew, I was touched by Zach. Disgusting. Now I have to take a bath. Wait no, then I'd be floating in Zachcytes (Zach germs). That's sick. Shower it is. I got up off the floor and scratched my back. "Time to explore the new home." I said to myself. I stepped out of the room and looked down the halls.

"Oh, what am I doing this for? The house is just like the others!" I went downstairs into the kitchen and looked in the fridge for some sodas. "Hmm, let's see, I see Pepsi, and Sprite, but I do not see any-" "Coke?" Zach finished for me. I shut the fridge and turned around. Zach had one right in his hands, and he was smirking. There was no trace that anything happened between him and Denise. I felt tears sting my eyes. I fast walked right past him, but not before I bumped hard into his shoulder, and right out the door. A tear was already running down my cheek. _I thought you were gone you stupid piece of crap! _I said to my tear.

I know right, what kind of sick freak talks to a freaking _tear_? Well, apparently I do. Sigh. I am so losing it. I hope they have good shrinks here. "Cammie, wait! Come here!" Zach called after me. I don't see why, because he was like, right behind me. Literally, 3 feet away!

He reached out to grab my elbow, when I ran faster, just to anywhere. Down the street. To someone's backyard. Into town. In the road so someone could hit me and I can die.

Okay, a little too suicidal there. Tears were flooding my whole face, and they were blocking my vision, so I didn't see that skateboard in front of me when I tripped and fell. But a set of rock hard arms caught me before I could fall and bust up my face. But seriously, a SKATEBOARD? AGAIN? It might of well have been a freaking banana peel!

Zach pulled me up 2 feet away from him facing him. "Cammie, why are you running away from me? And why are you crying?" I pushed away from him. "Oh like you don't know?" Zach threw the Coke he had in his hand like 20 feet. "God dammit! No Cammie! I don't know! Will you just tell already?" I was crying even harder. "You were making out with Denise! I saw you two! And you were all tangled up this way and that without a care in the world!" I said. "And in OUR _secret _passageway!" Zach reached out to touch my cheek. "Cammie-" I swipped it away. "Why Zach? Why did you do that? Why were you even _with _her? I thought I was you girlfriend!" "Cammie, you are, and I am _so _glad that you are, and I know what you saw in there. Or what you thought you saw in there."

"This is gonna sound like total bull shi- um, poo, but I went down there, knowing that you'd come down there sooner or later, so I waited, and then Denise sprayed this, I don't know, hypnotic spray, so I _had _to make out with her." I shoved him really hard because I was really angry, and I started walking away. He recovered, and grabbed onto my shoulders, and held me in place facing him.

"I know because when I came back from the P&E barn and went back to the passageway, I saw the bottle on the ground. You're probably gonna ask why she would use a hypnotic spray on me." I nodded because if I tried to speak, it would only come out as a sob, and I'd probably spit a lugie at him. "Well, she tried to have sex with me at my party, and I kept refusing her, and I called her a bitch and everything, I swear! I even punched her in the face. So she knew I would never hook up with her unless I was hypnotized or brainwashed or something."

I finally found my voice. "And why do I find this story so hard to believe?" Switching back to crying mode. Zach pulled me into him for a hug. At first I resisted, but when he didn't let go, I gave in. He smoothed down my hair while I stained his shirt with snot 'n tears. "I know it's really hard to believe, but it's the truth, I swear. Cammie," Zach positioned me to where he could see my face. "I would never, ever, in my lifetime, _ever _do anything to hurt you, especially make out with a slutty girl dog like Denise, because, because, dammit, say it already Goode! Because I love you. I love you like the white loves rice. Like carbonation likes artificial orange flavoring."

Whhhhaaaaat? Okay, back up. _Love_? Love, as in l to the o to the v to the e? That kind of love? As in, you know, LOVE love? By Jove! And then he did it. He kissed me hard, yet softly, hungerly, yet tenderly, lovingly, madly in lovingly (if thats even how you say it) on my snotty, teary, spitty mouth. I mean, that's gotta mean SOMETHING, right? Yeah, I think not.

I pushed him away. "Zach, I don't know. I really don't! I mean, I, I just don't know how I feel about you right now. I just, I can't do this." I pushed past him yet again, and ran to the house, to my room, and locked the door, and got under my covers, like all the way, and cried like a little wishy washy baby.

He kissed me and made a weird yet thoughtful anatomy of his love for me and _rice._ And this is how I'm thanking him? By running away and crying like a stupid head? Well, I guess so. Well, for now.

"Zach, I love you too, but I just don't know about you." I said to myself. Wooooooooow. I must have it bad.

"Achoooo!" Ooooooooh gosh. Like this head ache and urge to puke out my brains.


	25. Sickness, Splits, and NOAH!

**Okay, to make this clear to everyone: I do not have a Beta, and I am very lousy at keeping my chapters mistake-free, as you all can clearly see. I've put this thing off for like, two months, and the people who reviewed, you know who you are, so here's the chapter! Oh, and has anyone read a story that kind of sounds like mine? It's none of you guys, but I read a story and it looks like they're using like, ALL of my ideas, so please get back to me on that! Enjoy the chapter!**

**p.s. if you have suspiscions, put it in your review, or message them to me. I appreciate them either way! Bye! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I jumped up from the bed and ran to the bathroom, where I puked for 5 minutes straight. When I was finished, I sat on the bathroom floor leaning on the wall panting. I slowly got up, using the wall as a support, and took tiny baby steps towards my room. I was weak all over, especially in my legs, and when I inhaled and exhaled, there was this weezing sound coming from my chest and my throat. My neck and chin were itching like crazy! I got about halfway to the door when I collapsed.

"Cammie, is that you?" Zach yelled somewhere from the house. He bounded up the steps, and was by me in a snap, picking me up and putting me back in my bed. "Were you just throwing up?" I nodded. He felt my neck and I swatted his hand away. He reached for it again, and I swatted it again. "Quit it, Cammie!" He tried again, and I swatted it again. "Stop!" He said. He tried one more time, and I swatted it harder. "Goddammit cut it out!" "Stop touching me!" I said with my weezy jacked up voice. "I'm trying to see what's on your neck! Now stop!" He felt around on my neck with close percision. Then he moved on to my chin.

He stood up straight again. "Okay, it looks like you have some sort of rash on your chin and your neck, and it's spreading down towards your chest. We can just leave it for a couple of days and see if it'll go away on it's own. If not, then I'll get some rash creme to fix it. As for the puking and sudden weakness, I'd say your just coming down with the flu."

I groaned and closed my eyes. I sat like that for 3 minutes before realizing that Zach hasn't left yet. I oppened my eyes and caught Zach staring at me. "Okay, thanks for the help and all, but I really think you should go." Zach kneeled beside me and took my hand in his. "Cammie, why are you acting like this? Did you not just hear what I said 10 minutes ago?" I pulled my hand away with the strength I had. "I heard you loud and clear. And I knew that you were lying."

Zach shoved himself off the ground, turned around and punched a hole in the wall behind him. "Cammie! What do I have to tell you for you to believe me? And what do you mean 'you knew that I was lying'? I. Was. Telling. The. Truth!" I was shaking my head slowly trying to not let myself cry again and get myself sicker. Didn't work. I was crying all over again. "No, Zach, you weren't. I know you weren't. How could you have been?" Zach was down by me again, with his hands on my cheeks. He was crying too. "Cammie," He kissed me. "Cammie, yes, you're right, I was lying, about her hypnotizing me. It was stupid, and I shouldn't have said it, but I had no choice, Cammie!" He kissed me again, and again. I removed his hands and a sob escaped from my mouth.

"You see Zach? Do you see why I can't love you back? First, you kiss another girl in our private place, and then you lie about it to my face! I can't take that, Zach! Why couldn't you have just been truthful about it?" I wiped a tear from his cheek, and as I did, he held my hand on his cheek. "I couldn't. It was too shameful." I removed my hand. "Zach, I don't know if I can ever trust you again. You know that, right?" Zach turned his head. "I can't be with you, Zach. Ever." Zach stood up, wiping his last tears off his face, and started pacing around.

"Why not, Cammie? I know I cheated on you as well as lied to you about it, but can't that be forgiven?" I looked at him. "No, Zach, that can't be forgiven! And even if it could, it would take months for me to forgive you!" He stopped and faced me. "So when the going gets tough the tough give up?" I wiped my nose. "Sure, we're in a pretty bad spot, but can't we just work through this? We're supposed to stay together through thick or thin, for better or for worse, through sickness, and through health. If months is how long it's going to take you to build up your trust for me, then that's what it takes."

I wiped my nose. "Zach, we're not married. And you can't expect me to just put my heart out on the line for you again after this whole episode! You've caused me to not trust you, and then you go ahead and make me label you as a liar. I'm not going to get my heart broken again, Zach. Staying with you equals broken heart."

There was a very long pause."We start going to school next week. I'll bring you some clothes tomorrow." He walked out of the room, and closed the door.

I turned over on my side and cried into my pillow.

* * *

Today is Wednesday and he still hasn't brung the clothes. I don't really care, because who needs clothes when you can stay home in your jammies? As long as I get them before we go to school, I'm coolio. Over the next 3 days I didn't leave my room. I don't really know is Zach did or not, but I'm guessing he must have to use the bathroom and stuff.

I didn't use the bathroom at all because I haven't had anything to eat. Plus, who needs toilets when you have the side of your bed to puke over? Okay, ugh, that's nasty, but hey, you can't blame me. Is the person with temporarily nonfunctioning legs supposed to get up and go to the bathroom just to puke? Yeah, I think not. But today was the end of that, because so far, I haven't puked, and I don't have rashes anymore!

But I do think that person needs to find a way to get some food, because her insides are going to eat themselves in a few more days. There was a knock at the door. "Zach." Zach said, letting me know who was knocking. "Come in!" I can talk to? God must really be at work! Zach came in, with a blank expression and at least ten bags of clothes.

"Here are your clothes. You're hungry, right?" I nodded furiously. He gave me a half smile."I thought so. Why didn't you call for me sooner to eat?" I shrugged. "Yeah, I should have called you to get me some food so I could puke it all back up. Silly me!" His expression went blank again. "Well, get dressed, then we can go." I tried to move my arms, but they didn't move. "Can't move my arms." He looked at me with an "Are you serious?" look on his face. "Are you serious?" Like he hasn't seen a girl half naked before. Cough, cough, Denise. Cough. "Yeah. Just, slip a shirt on me and some jeans. Then the socks, and shoes and all that."

Zach didn't waste anytime. He brought me a gray and white striped short sleeve shirt, took the dirty one off of me, and put in on. Next, he took my pants off and put on some jeans, socks, and blue Converse All Star Hightops. After that he scooped me up bridal style. "Hey, hey, hey, I can walk!" He rolled his eyes. "So why didn't you take 2 seconds to walk to the bathroom to puke? It smells like shit in here!" I squirmed. "Put me down!" He put me down, and I was about to collapse, when he grabbed me under the arms.

I pushed him off. "I got it!" I slowly recovered, and walked around. I looked back at him with satisfaction. "See? Now let's go." I walked in front of him and walked down the steps, very, very slowly. When I got outside, I went to the passenger side and waited for Zach to open the door. Zach walked over, oppened the door,and and I got in. He shut it, went around and got in, and we were off."We're going to McDonald's, where we're going to meet the new housemates." I nodded. The rest of the ride was silent.

When we got there, he came around and oppened my door again. I got out, and he closed the doors, locking the car. We went inside, then placed our orders, and Zach led us to a table with 4 people occupying it. BEX WAS ONE OF THEM!

She immediately spun around, and was out of her seat, and squashing me. "Cammie! Oh my gosh you do not know how glad I am to see you!" I felt a puke coming up. "Uh, yeah, I think I do," I kept fighting the urge. "Bex, I'm about to puke." She was off of me in a second. "Gross, I mean, I'm so sorry! Here, go sit down, meet everybody, and I'll get you a Sprite." As she passed Zach, she punched him in the gut, with him groaning, but not clutching his gut. I went and sat down next to Bex's seat.

"Zach? I remember my weak in the arms problem?"

"Here, let me help you with that." A tan arm pulled out the chair as I sat down. He pushed it in, and sat next to me. Zach sat directly across the table from me. He had the most amazing, softest, most serious brown eyes, with specks of sparkly blue in them, and his hair was cut very close to his head. He was mixed, with very light skin, a kind of creamish color. I like that.

He held out his hand towards me. "I'm Noah. You're Cammie, right?" I looked at my hand, then back at him. He realized what I was saying, and took my hand and shook it. "Sorry, I forgot about that." I smiled. "Yeah, I'm Cammie." I kept starring into his eyes. I know, it might freak him out or something, but I can't help it! They're just so dang addicting!

"And I'm Zach. Zach Goode." Zach said with a very threatning tone in his voice. Noah turned to him, and extended his hand.

"_Watch your tone!_" I mouthed to him. He slapped Noah's hands away from him. "Whoa man, did I say something?" I looked down at my lap.

"Yeah, you said hi to Cammie." I looked back up at Zach, pleading with my eyes not to start this crap. He didn't pay any mind to it. Noah looked at me, then back at Zach. "Are you guys going out or something? If you are, I can't steal her away from you by saying hi." I felt tears stinging at my eyes. If Zach wanted to start this, I want to finish it. "No, we aren't dating, and he needs to shut up about it _right now_." I got up and fast walked towards the door, barged into it with my side, and walked across the street towards the park. I sat under a tree and let the water show begin.

* * *

**Okay, cool! I got it finished early! Sometimes it'll come early, others it'll be on the deadline. Mostly I read over it for any mistakes or parts that don't make sense or just to make it better. I hope you guys absolutely LOVED this chapter! Remember, the 30th chapter will be the last one, and then I'll start on with my sequel! **

**Bye!**


	26. This Chapter Sucks:D

**So, it's been a while, huh? well, I'm back, and after this chapter I'll come back better than ever! (Note, I said after this chapter) **

**So, I want to thank the following:**

**cookie-pocky-strawberry-lover**

**crosscountrylover**

**Aly Goode**

**clarinetto14**

**Zammie17**

**Brunette. .**

**MCR rocker girl**

**Awesome KC2622**

**awesome983**

**I know no one's probably reading this right now, but hey, this is pretty fun, coming up with stories and everything. If you do happen to be reading this, you are phenomenal:) Bye:D**

**And actually, I'm going to end this story with this chapter, because the ideas i have for this works better in a sequel, so yea, i hope you'll read it and enjoy it:) bye:D**

Wait, no, I'm gonna write like, two more, then i'll end it:)

This is going to be the shortest chapter I've ever written, and I know it doesn't say alot, but it's been months, and I need to get bearings on my story, and find out what to do to make it interesting again. Has anybody read a story that's like mine? Just wanna know, so message me if you have, thanks!

* * *

Wait, why am I sitting out here crying when everyone's inside? Mental note, stop crying so much! I absently tried wiggling my fingers, and then my arms, then flopped them around. I wiped off my tears with my hands, and when stray tears fell, I wiped them with my shirt. I used the tree to bring myself up, and tested my leg strength. I walked around the tree kind of slowly. I skipped a little, then stopped. As I walked to the edge of the grass I looked left and right, then stepped down. I took a deep breath, and walked back into the restaurant.

I walked back and sat down. There was a brief silence until the two other people started talking. "Hey, I'm Reilly." Said the guy sitting next to Zach. He had blonde hair, and blue eyes, a defined chin, and broad shoulders. I smiled. "Hey Reilly." He smiled, and looked around. The person on the other side of Zach had red hair, and blue eyes. "I'm Samuel. Nice to meet you." He said to me. I smiled. We all waited in silence with Zach glaring at Noah, Noah ignoring Zach, Samuel and Reilly looking at anywhere but at us, and me staring at the table. After two minutes of this, Bex came back with a tray of food and sat next to me. "Okay everyone, dig in!" I got my food when she passed me the tray, and then I passed it to Noah. "Thanks." He said to me when I passed it to him. We ate in silence.

When everyone was done, we all said our goodbyes, and they left. Zach and were still here, because he had ordered a whole nother meal, and he insisted on eating it here. I sat far back in my seat, slummped down, impatiently waiting for him. "Zach, come on, did you really have to order a second meal? Ever heard the word over eating? I think it's appropriate in your situation." Zach just chewed and looked at me. He finished his sandwhich, still looking at me, and then took a sip of his drink, and tossed it. He got up wordlessly, and walked out. "Ugh!" I angrily pushed out my chair, and walked out to the car, oppening the door, and slamming it shut. Zach was sitting there, staring straight ahead, car off, seatbelt not on and what not. "Zach _what _is your problem? First, you go off on a guy for saying _hi_ to me, create a huge tension lasting the whole freakin meal, then you order a huge second meal, taking your sweet time eating it, then, you just get up, with no indication that we're leaving! No 'come on Cammie, let's go' or, 'we can go now'. Not even, 'get off your lazy ass and get in the car'!" He turned and looked at me. "Cammie, don't cuss, because you sound horrible doing it. We're leaving now, back to the house." He said to me, starting the car. "Happy?" He asked me, and sped off to the house.

When we got on our street, I saw three other cars parked around the house. Our house mates are here. BEX! Finally, a _girl _to talk to. Zach parked in the garage, and walked to the front door, oppening it. We went in, then went our separate ways.


	27. REWRITING THE STORY!

Hey guys! I just wanted to let y'all know that I'm redoing my whole story because it just doesn't make sense, and it clashes with my idea for the sequel, so yep. k, bye!


End file.
